Las puertas son tontas
by Cleopatra Bastet
Summary: —Rin, ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? Lo tienes todo morado—; —Nada, papá, me he tropezado con la puerta—; —¿En serio?—; —Sí, sí, ya ves... Las puertas son tontas. /No apto para fans del Kagaminecest.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! ¡Qué nervios! XD Etto... es mi primer fic. Aunque me encanta el Twincest, siempre me he preguntado... ¿Como seria un twincest todo cruel y retorcido? Jeje, soy algo sádica y muchas cosas de mi perversa mente quedaron plasmadas aquí. Aunque... tengo que admitir que me inspiré con algo de ayuda de la Saga de Shade Shaw y SessKagome4Ever, "Ciclo del Terror", particularmente de "Servant of Venomania".**

**Bueno, creo que aquí vamos...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mío (ya quisiera -.-), le pertenece a Yamaha.**

**Advertencias: Es un fic extremadamente crudo (Asquerosamente crudo, he de decir. Digo, si fuera un trozo de carne, todavía mugiría xD); con escenas sexuales fuertísimos y desgarradoras, pasando por temas como el abuso físico y psicológico, violencia de género, el maltrato, el sadomasoquismo, entre muchos otros. Seguramente roce el MA en varias situaciones.**

**Sólo para mayores de 18 años, para fans del realismo crudo y gente de amplio criterio y no para gente sensible.**

**Si no te gusta, no leas, si leíste... acepto cartas bomba xD**

**Advertencia al 13/03/2012: Aclararé ahora pues nunca lo consideré en el momento que comencé a escribir esto: el fic está enfocado desde un punto de vista _negativo_ hacia el incesto. Se recomienda no leerlo 1) si eres un fan religioso de la pareja; 2) si eres lo suficientemente manipulable como para llegar a odiar el Kagaminecest gracias a la historia. No estoy tratando por ningún motivo hacer bashing a ningún personaje, la propia historia los controla de esa manera. **

**Y por último, pero no menos importante: El fic está hecho exclusivamente para NO gustar, por lo que tendrá cero tacto con determinados temas. El color de rosa pasó de moda. (XD)**

**¡Disfruten!**

_Prólogo:_

Rin salió de la alcoba abrazándose a sí misma de manera adolorida. Su padre la miró con poco interés debido a su habitual borrachera, lo que no esperaba ella es que, por primera vez en su convivencia, fuese perceptivo en un detalle:

—Rin, ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo? Lo tienes todo morado— dijo con su habitual voz arrastrada.

Ella cambió su posición para tapar la zona indicada por su progenitor. En su espalda sentía fuertes escalofríos recorriendo toda la extensión, ya que sabía que su gemelo estaba allí, clavando su mirada en ella, advirtiéndole indirectamente de callar.

—Nada, papá, me he tropezado con la puerta— se excusó con la primera cosa que pasó por su cabeza, riendo nerviosamente para tapar la mentira.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, ya ves... Las puertas son tontas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

La leche ya estaba apunto de cortarse en su envase. En la tele estaban sintonizando el partido de los Yankees contra los Red Sox, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Lo único que podía verse en el suelo era el vestigio de lo que había sido antes un jarrón para las flores, ahora hecho trizas.

—¡Si quieres, lárgate! nadie quiere verte aquí: ¡Solo eres una ramera que vende su cuerpo por trescientos yenes!—

—¿¡Que hay de ti?_!_ ¡No eres más que un maldito alcohólico! ¡Ni siquiera puedes mantener un puñetero empleo! ¡La que trae comida a esta casa, ¿quien lo hace? ¡YO!—

Se oyó una horrible bofetada resonar por cada habitación de la casa.

Rin gimió de miedo y se acurrucó en el hombro de Len, aterrorizada. Aunque no podían ver la escena, el oírla es suficientemente aborrecible. El gemelo mayor sólo trató contenerla, sin saber si interferir allí o tapase los oídos con las palmas. La temperatura en esa discusión podía sentirse tan alta como el Infierno mismo y calaba dentro de los corazones de los menores, aún aturdidos por el golpe anterior.

—Por favor, ya basta— susurraba la rubia en el pecho de su hermano, tratando de no sollozar, cosa que no lograba ni intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con brusquedad y otra tanda más de gritos alertaron a los gemelos, obligándolos a salir de su habitación, donde se encontraban escondidos y correr con todas las fuerzas que tenían a las piernas de su madre, asustados de perderla para siempre.

—¡Mami, no te vayas! —coreaba a su vez Rin —. ¡Mami, no nos dejes!— Pero la madre no quiso escucharlos.

—¡Quítense de mi vista! —Alejó a Len a puntapiés y a Rin de un manotazo. Sacó su celular y apretó un número de marcado rápido. Sus dos hijos la miraban con pena, incapaces de creer lo que acaba ella de hacer.

El pequeño rubio volvió a intentar detenerla, mas lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en la mejilla de parte de ella. Rin corrió a su lado, abrazándolo, mientras veían como su madre desaparecía tras los cristales polarizados del taxi, y se alejaba a toda velocidad, apartándose de ellos, para no volver a verla más

La lluvia que pronosticó el meteorólogo de las noticias esta mañana llegó, empapándolos a ambos en el umbral de su casa, sin decir ni una palabra, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Todo estaba en cámara lenta: Los vecinos que llegaron tras el alboroto, la patrulla de policía, todo un torbellino de colores sin orden alguno; para después volverse una pantalla negra en la vida de los Kagamine...

—Len—musitó Rin quedamente en el interior del cuarto de niños, después de la tormenta —... ¿a dónde crees que fue mamá?

La mirada de Len estaba perdida, en ese gesto que tienen todos los niños al contemplar una escena traumante, sus ojos azules miraban de forma extraña, casi ausente, la nada, el vacío de las paredes. Volteó bruscamente a ver a Rin.

—¿Qué no lo viste tu misma, Rin?—repuso su gemelo con un tono algo hosco y rabioso —¡Ella nos abandonó! ¡Y no nos quiere!

—¿Ya no nos quiere? ¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso!_?_— gimió Rin y se puso a llorar lastimeramente —¿Que será ahora de nosotros? ¿Quién nos va a cuidar?

Ahí notó las pequeñas manos de Len posándose a ambos lados de sus mejillas. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos... la expresión de Len era serena, pero sus ojos seguían siendo hostiles, fríos, ausentes...

—Todo estará bien, Rin. Mamá ya no está, pero seguimos juntos, ¿no es así?—ella asintió hipando —Debemos seguir juntos...

El silencio reinó en el ambiente, su padre se fue a la habitación lanzando maldiciones a cualquier objeto de la casa, dejando nuevamente a los gemelos solos en su mundo. Len apretó con más fuerza a su hermana, temiendo que ella también le siguiera pasos de su madre y lo abandonara también.

Tal vez la pequeña no lo había notado a primera vista, pero dentro de la mente de Len, algo se había quebrado de manera irreparable. Ver a su madre siendo tan sádica y fría con ellos, los propios frutos del "amor" entre ella y su padre, le había dejado tal daño en su conciencia que, seguramente, ya no podría volver a confiar en cualquier otra mujer.

Miró entonces al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, deseando por unos segundos que su hermana no fuera del mismo género que la perra de su progenitora, aunque esa realidad era inalterable; por lo que pensó, simplemente, en que él podía alterar las cosas...

—Rin, mamá es mala, muy mala— exclamó a su hermana entre susurros —. Tú nunca debes ser como ella, nunca me abandonarás— Su cuerpo tembló con inconciencia.

—Claro, Len, siempre estaré contigo— aseguró, alterando la paz de Len.

—¡Eso no sirve, Rin!— gritó un poco alterado y clavando sus ojos en la pequeña — ¡Tienes que jurarme que, no importa nada ni nadie, estarás conmigo siempre!—

Ella sonrió con sinceridad, extendiéndole su pequeño dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

—Bien, es una promesa— Enganchó el dedo con el de su hermano, sellando el pacto.

Lo que Rin no sabía, es cuán lejos podrían haber afectado esas inocentes palabras a Len y a su futuro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonaba en la tele el alegre comienzo de la campaña publicitaria de las elecciones presidenciales mientras Rin esperaba a que los waffles se terminaran de cocinar. Hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno para su padre y para Len.

Desde el abandono de su madre, su progenitor cayó en una depresión crónica persistente que ese día cumplía cinco años de duración. Cinco años llenos de cerveza, ron y tequila a mares que lentamente le dañaron el cerebro y el hígado, dejándole latente la amenaza constante de un cáncer incurable.

Su padre se levantaba hasta más allá del mediodía y se acostaba a las tres de la madrugada. Explotaba si pasaba quince minutos en abstinencia y hacía cosas extrañas, como dar manotazos y romper cosas; a Rin, por ejemplo, una vez, le reventó un oído.

—Cómo me hace feliz que Len se haya encargado de nosotros— se dijo, mientras untaba con mantequilla de maní y jalea los waffles.

Porque, desde ese día, los dos gemelos tuvieron que valerse prácticamente por sí solos. Sólo gracias a los cheques de seguridad social que recibía su padre —y que, por suerte, no terminaba de gastárselos todos en puro alcohol y parrandas— eran capaces de comprar lo mínimo que necesitaban para sobrevivir, no sin padecer bastantes carencias.

No fue sino hasta ellos cumplieron los catorce años que Len al fin pudo trabajar en la empresa de un viejo amigo de su padre para llevar comida a la casa y pagar los estudios de ambos. Rin se llenaba de ternura al verlo volver, cansado y agotado, desplomarse en el sillón para luego estudiar.

Se sentía agradecida con todo lo que Len hacia con esfuerzo por el bien de ellos. Y ese sentimiento de agradecimiento se transformó lentamente en algo mas serio y profundo. Así es, Rin quedó profundamente enamorada de Len. La adolescencia hizo mella en la jovencita, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su gemelo en situación que califica las palabras: novios/enamorados.

¿Cuando empezó eso? ¿Hacía un año? ¿Seis meses? No lo sabe ni le importa, aunque estaba consciente de que ese amor era enfermizo para los estándares de la sociedad, una parte de ella aún mantenía la insensata posibilidad de que su gemelo correspondiera s sus sentimientos. Rin lo veía plasmado en cada película y novelas románticas que miraba y leía. Aunque sonara estúpido, así se sentía.

Toda chica soñaba con que un día su príncipe azul llegara cabalgando por el horizonte y las rescatase de todo mal; Rin sólo esperaba que su gemelo le plantase un gran beso en los labios cargado de amor y así soportar cualquier adversidad que se les pusiera enfrente. Siendo sinceros, no podía pedir nada más "espectacular" con la vida de mierda que le había tocado.

Colocó una tetera al fuego y buscó la leche en la heladera, rogando porque no estuviera echada a perder, para terminar con el desayuno de su gemelo; quien mansamente seguía durmiendo luego de la jornada llena de trabajo y estudio de ayer. Sonrió mientras pensaba qué tan alegre se encontraría su hermano al momento de ver semejante manjar en la mesa.

—Papá, despierta a Len— nombró con cierto recelo la chica, encontrando a su progenitor dormido en medio de la sala y con la televisión al máximo volumen. Suspiró, un poco enojada por la actitud del hombre.

Finalmente, ella misma decidió adentrarse dentro de la habitación de su hermano y sacarlo de su mundo de sueños, queriendo también internamente ver a su dios en tierra todo el mayor tiempo que pudiera sin ser descubierta.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, entrando al cuarto lleno de penumbras por las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse un poco a la oscuridad, vio en el medio de la amplia cama la figura semidesnuda de su gemelo descansando con tranquilidad, o por lo menos eso parecía.

—No, no— Salía de la boca del durmiente, alertando a Rin de inmediato.

—¿Len? ¡Len!— llamó repetidas veces, deseando con todas sus fuerzas sacar a su hermano de sus pesadillas.

Depositó una mano en la mejilla de su hermano, haciendo que este abriela los ojos y jalara con fuerza de su muñeca, haciéndole perder el equilibrio de inmediato y dejándola tirada al lado de él. Una fiera mirada azul fue lo que percibió entre las penumbras, asustándola un poco y secándole su garganta.

—Len—

— ¿Rin, eres tú?— preguntó adormilado el muchacho mientras soltaba la muñeca de la chica y se tallaba los ojos, despertándose.

—Len, ¿qué pasa?— inquirió con miedo la rubia.

—Nada, es sólo que... cada día te pareces más a mamá—

—¿Yo? ¿Parecerme a mamá?

—Sí... te pareces a ella— continuó, convencido de sus palabras —. Te pareces mucho...—dijo Len en un tono peligrosamente bajo, pero que ella no captó.

—Nee, Len—musitó Rin con nervios, al ver a su gemelo semidesnudo, en una pose tan atrayente —... Hice waffles, ¿te gustarían?

Se quedó sin aliento al ver el rostro de su gemelo peligrosamente cerca de ella, a pocos centímetros de su boca. Se le paró el corazón y la traquea se le atascó. ¿Era real? ¿Len estaba así de cerca hacia ella? Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó e inconscientemente se le escapó un suspiro. Automáticamente cerró los ojos, esperando ingenuamente que la besara...

—¿Algo huele a quemado?— preguntó el rubio, sacando a Rin de sus sueños.

—¡Ay, Dios mío, la tetera!— gritó ella, corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Tan cerca, estuvo... tan cerca...— se dijo mentalmente mientras retiraba la tetera humeante del fuego de la hornalla.

Aunque había algo que se mantuvo plasmado en su cabeza por el esto de la mañana: existía la posibilidad de que Len sí correspondiera su sentimiento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaran acto reflejo y sonrió como si mil soles iluminaran su vida, ¿qué podía ser mejor que saber que la persona de la cual estabas enamorada también sentía lo mismo? Se arrimó con energías renovadas a su gemelo —cuando este apareció con el uniforme puesto— para servirle el desayuno y se sentó a su lado, como era su costumbre, para ingerir sus alimentos alegremente.

—Vaya, Rin, hoy estás muy alegre— comentó su gemelo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café —, ¿se puede saber por qué?—

—Bueno... es un día hermoso, ¿no?— dijo ella ocultando la verdadera razón, quería que su confesión fuera especial.

—¿En serio?— Len levantó una ceja —¿No será, tal vez, porque algún chico esté rondando tu cabezota?—

—Puede ser— canturreó a su hermano al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus propios labios con el dedo índice —. Vamos, ya se nos hace tarde para la escuela— anunció al mismo tiempo que se iba a su habitación para buscar su mochila.

Len permaneció estático unos cuantos segundos, para después fruncir el seño con gran enojo y retirarse a su alcoba, cerrándola de un gran portazo.

—Lo sabía... sí te estás pareciendo a ella— gruñó por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños —. Maldita seas, Rin— susurró una y otra vez en la penumbra.

En la cabeza el muchacho, un nuevo "clic" se hizo en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que formulaba un plan para que Rin de verdad cumpliera su promesa de niños, lo quisiera ella o no...

**Bien, esto fue el prólogo, ya notaron que Len esta un poquito *se atornilla la cabeza en gesto de demencia* Pero yo ADORO al Psichotic!Len de algunos videos y fics que he visto. **

**Advierto que de ahora en adelante el fic se volverá espantosamente crudo y sádico. Tocará temas que casi bordearán lo MA. Solo gente madura psicológicamente puede verlo. Ahórrense un trauma demasiado pronto, pequeños :P**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, los acepto a todos! ¡Hasta el primer capi!**

**Bye—nii**


	2. Confesiones, decepciones

**Konichiwa! Regreso para complacerlos, pobres insensatos, con el primer capitulo. Como dije antes, las advertencias se aplican en este capítulo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Uno: "Confesiones, decepciones"<em>

Se abrazó las rodillas mientras dejaba que el agua corriente empapara y purificara su cuerpo, aunque fuera inútilmente. Le dolía mucho, a pesar de que por momento llegó a disfrutarlo tanto como él. ¡Que horrible! Separó cuidadosamente uno de sus pechos, delineando la marca que él le había dejado al morder tan bruscamente. Suspiró, tendría que acostumbrarse.

El cansancio muscular la invadió de a poco, y el agua caliente recorriendo su piel no hacía más que ayudar a relajar su cuerpo y cerrar sus ojos; llevándola lejos de su realidad, a una donde las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos dos.

_"shizuka na shizuka na mori no oku de, kasukani kou ku furubi ta kagami ni, chiisa ku chiisa ku fureta bokura ha..." _

Abrió lánguidamente los ojos al escuchar ese relajante estribillo en la radio apostada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se incorporó un poco. Oh, vaya, debió de quedarse dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí? Miró el reloj: veinte minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que sus dedos se arrugaran y le dolieran al tocar cualquier cosa —un dolor más para agregar a la larga lista de afecciones—.

Decidió levantarse con cuidado de la pesada bañera para darle una utilidad al agua que caía por su cuerpo y limpiara cualquier vestigio de culpa. Canturreó lo que seguía de la canción al mismo tiempo que se enjuagaba el pelo, aún cuando no existiera ninguna expresión de ánimo en su cantar o rostro. Mientras dejaba que el acondicionador hiciera lo suyo con su cabello, se dedicó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, sintiendo cierta sensibilidad que antes no parecía tener.

Un rubor le coloreó las mejillas a imaginarse que esas manos que pasaban por sus brazos, acariciaban su abdomen y masajearan sus pechos no fueran las de ella, sino unas muy conocidas por su figura, sólo que de manera más suave y apasionada. Acercó los dedos enjabonados con cuidado de no lastimarse más a su intimidad, masajeando delicadamente la zona del clítoris y los labios mayores, consiguiendo una mezcla de dolor —por lo castigada que estaba en ese lugar— y placer al mismo tiempo.

Gemidos involuntarios, acompañados del nombre de ya saben quién, se escapaban de los tiernos labios de la rubia, flotando en su fantasía imaginaria. Se revolvió en el agua, perdida en sus fantasías, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba sus erectos pezones y recorría la extensión de su torso.

De pronto... ¡Auch! Sintió un ligero dolor punzante en un costado de su cintura. Se apartó la espuma baño que tenia del cuerpo para ver el origen del punto donde le dolía: Un moretón, del tamaño de un puño, manchaba de morado el blanco níveo de su piel...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Len salió de su habitación con la perturbación a flor de piel, acompañado de cierto aura tenso que era palpable a poca distancia; sus ojos perdieron brillo para parecer dos canicas que representaban al océano un día de tormentas; mantuvo las palmas cerradas con fuerza y apretó los dientes. No fue sino hasta que Rin volvió con las mochilas de ella y la suya en brazos que volvió a ser conciente de la realidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Len?— preguntó la chica cuando su hermano le miró con cara de pocos amigos al volver con su mochila.

—Nada, estoy algo cansado— se excusó él, manteniendo su fría mirada sobre el cuerpo de ella, examinando cada rincón expuesto de su piel gracias al uniforme —. ¿No crees que vas demasiado provocativa?— insinuó señalando el escote de su gemela. Rin, por acto reflejo, tapo con sus brazos la zona.

—¿Eso crees? Debí de haber crecido y ni cuenta me di— Rió algo nerviosa, pero feliz de que Len la viera como una mujer —. Después compraré otra camisa, ¿dale?—

—Más te vale— susurró imperceptiblemente el rubio, sin que su hermana escuchara.

Después, la tomó del brazo con un poco más de fuerza que lo habitual para casi arrastrarla a la salida. Ella trató de seguirle el paso —puesto que Len caminaba más rápido que lo que estaba acostumbrada— y saludó a su padre que acabada de despertarse de su siesta matinal para encaminarse a su escuela.

—Len— nombró ella —, no vayas tan rápido, que tenemos tiempo, hasta Neru todavía ni ha sacado a sus perros— indicó Rin, un poco cansada por el paso tan apresurado.

—Quiero llegar temprano— Esa fue la respuesta de él, seca, sin decir otra cosa. La muchacha se extrañó por eso, pero se encogió de hombros y trató de seguirle el paso a su gemelo.

A pesar de que era temprano, había una considerable cantidad de gente allí. Rin hasta ese momento no había notado como la miraban el resto de la población estudiantil masculina. Len tenía razón, como siempre: Su uniforme dejaba ver "de más" a su persona.

Notaba como los chicos de los cursos superiores se volteaban, se daban codazos los unos a los otros y la señalaban; más de uno le silbaba y le llamaban... para luego asustarse de la mirada de fuego que el rubio les arrojaba, haciéndolos retroceder un poco. Rin sonrió; Len estaba siendo territorial y eso la halagaba de sobremanera.

—¿De que te ríes?— preguntó bruscamente Len al notar la embobada expresión de su hermana.

—De nada— respondió ella —. Simplemente estoy feliz.

"Cada día que pasa se vuele mas idéntica a mamá" se dijo el rubio en su trastornada mente. Si seguía así, ya se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de estrangularla.

Se contuvo después de contar repetidas veces hasta diez y mirar cómo los babosos de su escuela huían despavoridos de ellos dos; mas, cada vez que Rin volvía a sonreír con alegría, la razón se escapaba de su sistema. Suspiró en su mente y se incitó a mantenerse dentro del plan; la recompensa lo valía.

Cuando llegaron a su salón, una muchacha de dos grandes coletas aguamarina los recibió con su entusiasmo habitual, logrando mayor risa en su gemela y cierto reacio en él, no queriendo que ella se les acercara con la hipocresía y falsedad propia de una mujer y que, peor aún, se la contagiara a su hermana.

Rin trató de desprenderse del brazo de su hermano para saludar como se debía a su amiga, pero Len la agarró con más fuerza de su mano, casi provocándole dolor.

—¿Qué pasa?— La mirada fija de su hermano sobre la suya no le dio una respuesta muy clara.

—Len— le llamó su amigo Gakupo, lo que consiguió que este soltara a la chica, no sin antes mirarla de manera amenazante, por más que la rubia no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Rin, veo que llegas al fin temprano— comentó divertida Miku —, aunque... debiste cuidar un poco más que la camisa estuviera mejor abotonada— susurró la chica, para después tratar de arreglar lo "descubierto" de su amiga.

—Le falta un botón, Miku, por eso tuve que venir así. Lo peor es que se me ha perdido y no tengo ninguno para reemplazarlo— se excusó Rin, claramente mintiendo: ella misma le había cortado ese botón, especialmente pensando que a su hermano le gustaría.

—Jo, pero qué torpe eres— Su amiga hizo un puchero al sentirse frustrada por no reparar el problema.

Rin rió con ganas y se sentó a su lado, charlando con ánimos y esperando a su profesor, todo eso bajo la minuciosa inspección de su gemelo, que ignoraba olímpicamente todo lo que le decía el de cabellos morados para examinar cada movimiento de su gemela.

Sonó la campana y Rin entró a la cafetería, deleitándose con el ceño fruncido que su gemelo regalaba a diestra y siniestra a cada tipejo que se quedaba babeando por ella. Rin estaba jugando con fuego, y ya todos sabemos cuál es el resultado.

—Oye, Len, hoy quiero almorzar con Miku... a solas— anunció Rin, enfatizando sus últimas palabras.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó alertado el chico, inseguro de dejar a su gemela con otra mujer y sin su supervisión.

—Cosas de chicas— dijo simplemente, dejando aún más furioso a su hermano, que la tomó del brazo con algo de brusquedad, frente a la mirada de todos —¿Len?—

—Bien, ve si quieres— La soltó para después formarse en la fila del comedor, dejándola sola.

"Vaya, no quiere apartarse de mí ni por un segundo." pensó con alegría "Si tan solo supiera la verdadera razón del consejo que necesito... sé que se pondrá muy feliz después de esto" Se dio ánimos mentalmente, hasta que Miku la llamó, con su bento en una de las mesas más alejadas del salón, invitándola a comer.

—Miku, necesito que me ayudes con algo— comentó mientras tomaba con los palillos un poco del arroz con salsa de soja.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?— La de coletas miró curiosa a su amiga.

Rin se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada, haciendo que su amiga riera con gusto y lanzara pequeños gritos, con obvio entusiasmo.

—Ah, ya veo... hay un chico rondando tu cabeza, ¿no es así?— Rin asintió y la de pelos aguamarina se levantó de su asiento —¡Ay, esto es genial! ¡Rinny está enamorada!— gritó como era su costumbre, logrando que la gran mayoría de los que estaban en el comedor (sobre todo, los muchachos) las miraran curiosos.

La rubia le tapó como pudo la boca a Miku y volvió a sentarla, con la cara tan roja que podía ser confundida con un jitomate.

—¿Quieres que los de Plutón se enteren también?— Su vergüenza era evidente, esperó que —por algún milagro— su hermano no las hubiera escuchado.

—Uy, perdón, me emocioné— se lamentó Miku, para después cambiar a una mirada inquisitiva —. Y... ¿quién es el afortunado?— Una pregunta directa que petrificó a Rin.

—Bien... es alguien que... tú no conoces— dijo la chica para escapar de responder —. Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y... me gusta, pero yo no sé si siente lo mismo por mí— Tomó un pulpito de salchicha y continuó hablando —. Es decir, las señales dicen que tal vez me corresponda... estoy un 95% segura de eso; pero...— Bajó la mirada, no quería admitir que tenía miedo de que Len no sintiera lo mismo.

—Rin— Miku habló con seriedad, algo muy raro en ella —, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas— Le pegó una palmada de aliento —. Si amas de verdad a ese chico, sé que las cosas saldrán bien. Tú lo mereces— Esas palabras levantaron el espíritu a Rin, más confiada de que podría confesarse a su gemelo esa misma noche si él se lo pidiera.

Rin le sonrió a su amiga. Esas palabras de aliento eran el último empujón que necesitaba para hacer el gran paso. Se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, con un intensidad como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

—¡Gracias, Miku! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

—No hay de que— contestó la Hatsune, radiante —. ¡Me cuentas como te fue con el chico! ¡Y dame detalles jugosos!—dijo con los ojitos brillantes.

En ese momento sonó la campana. La de coletas tomó el bento vacío y lo colocó en su bolso, para que las dos pudieran ir a clases a tiempo.

—Te los diré—replicó Rin, sonriendo.

Acto seguido subió la escalera a su aula, tarareando una canción. Todas las clases restantes se las pasó intercambiando algunos tips para que la confesión resultase más romántica y mejor planeada, cosa que reforzó la seguridad de la rubia y le aportó nuevas ideas para que Len se sintiera mejor con el nuevo gran paso que podría acarrearse si él aceptaba.

—Entonces... ¿de qué hablaron tú y Miku?— preguntó Len, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando caminaban fuera de la escuela para llegar a casa.

—Oh, tú sabes, cosas de chicas— habló Rin sonriente, cerrando los ojos.

—O sea, sobre chicos— masculló Len entrecerrando los ojos.

—Algo así...— canturreó ella. Su gemelo soltó un bufido y no dijo nada más.

Rin Kagamine firmó su sentencia de muerte. De muerte en vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"...Y en otras noticias: Se prevé una tormenta bastante fuerte en la región oeste de Tokio. Aconsejamos a los residentes de esa zona a salir con un impermeable o, de ser posible a no salir de sus casas".

Rin cantaba a voz de cuello una canción favorita mientras echaba al caldero las rodajas de zanahoria picada; estaba pensando deslumbrar a su gemelo con una imponente cena. Había escuchado de Miku esta frase. "Para llegar al corazón de un hombre, debes hacerlo a través de su estómago" y ya tenía las bananas con caramelo en el horno para el postre para complacerlo.

Se mordía el labio imaginándose una y mil maneras de como resultaría el final de esta hermosa velada: Ya podía sentir los labios perfectos de Len jugando con los suyos; Su lengua enredándose contra la de ella y recorriendo su cavidad; entrevía la cama de su gemelo y su propia silueta recostándose en ella... Se llevó la mano al pecho para controlar su respiración. Su corazón volaba y el vientre le cosquilleaba deliciosamente.

Tanta ensoñación tenía que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que su celular llevaba sonando unos cuantos minutos la canción que había puesto para las llamadas. Corrió apresurada al objeto y levantó la tapa, revelando que un número desconocido insistía en que ella atendiera.

—¿Hola?— preguntó con inseguridad.

—Rin— saludó con alegría una voz rasposa y masculina, que ella reconoció al instante.

—Piko— Se sorprendió la rubia —, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?— Salió de su estupefacción para buscar coherencia a la llamada.

—Tengo mis maneras— bromeó él para romper la tensión —, ¿acaso llamo en mal momento?

Rin miró la cocina de un lado a otro, controló que el estofado y el postre no estuvieran en peligro de quemarse y se aseguró de ser la única persona en el lugar.

—No, sólo que es una sorpresa— comentó con alegría fingida, sinceramente, no quería hablar mucho con el albino —. Y... ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Me preguntaba, Rin, si te gustaría salir un día conmigo— lo dijo son rodeos ni pausas, dejándola asombrada.

—Eh... pues... yo...

—Si no quieres, está bien— contestó —. Pero, si te interesa, podemos ir a ver una película.

Rin se pegó aun más el auricular a la oreja, mordiéndose el labio para tratar de responder. Piko era atractivo, gracioso y amable... pero eso no le provocó ni una media sonrisa en la cara. A cada persona masculina que veía, la comparaba con Len, automáticamente con Len. Y el resultado era siempre el mismo: Nadie le llegaba por los tobillos a Len. Nadie.

Con cada comparación, menos dudas tenía: sólo amaría a Len. A nadie más. Ya tenía su respuesta, y esa era...

—Suena interesante tu propuesta, Piko... pero no puedo esta noche. Tengo... planes.

—Oh... ya veo. ¿Otro día será?

"¡Diablos, es insistente!" pensó nerviosa —Se... seguro— contestó para sacárselo de encima.

—Genial. Yo escojo el día y tú la película, ¿está bien?

—Lo que tú quieras— dijo Rin como manera de despedirse —. Hasta pronto— Y colgó, dejando el teléfono lejos y en modo silencioso, para no tener más distracciones.

Volvió a interesarse por la cena y sonrió complacida al ver que seguía intacta y con buena pinta, por lo que apagó el fuego al comprobar que ya era suficiente cocción. Suspiró para renovar el aire de sus pulmones y, además, armarse de valor para llamar a su hermano e indicarle que la comida estaba lista.

Miró por la ventana una última vez: el cielo sin estrellas debido a las nubes y el viento que corría con fuerza que mecía las copas de los árboles le daban cierto aspecto tétrico a la noche; pero para Rin, era la velada perfecta. Su padre se había ido con sus colegas a parrandear —como era su costumbre—, dejándolos solos; y Len tenía la noche libre, por lo que ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de confesarse en ese momento.

La mesa para dos estaba servida, el estofado se mantenía en la olla para que no se enfriara, ella se veía adorable con su simple pero provocativo vestido color amarillo claro, apagó la televisión para dejar que la música de la radio inundaba el ambiente. A sus ojos, todo estaba perfecto, sólo faltaba que Len apareciera para iniciar su plan.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su gemelo con cuidado; esperó un minuto, dos y volvió a golpear. Finalmente, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para verificar si su hermano se había quedado dormido y por eso no escuchaba sus llamados.

El cuarto se mantenía con las luces apagadas, mas las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban que la luz artificial de la calle se colara por la ventana; el desornen reinaba con la ropa sucia regada por todos lados y la mochila escolar tirada en un rincón; Rin divisó a su gemelo sentado en la cama sin mirarla, como si estuviera perdido en su mente.

—Len— llamó ella, cerrando la puerta y adentrándose en el lugar, él sólo la ignoró.

Un ruido de cristales rotos se sintió debajo de sus zapatos. Cuando tomó el objeto entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que era un portarretratos que contenía una foto de ellos dos a los cinco años... acompañados por su madre.

"¿Te sientes mal por esto aún, Len?" pensó ella cuando miró la figura acongojada del rubio. "Te prometo que esta noche olvidaremos todo lo malo." Se confió a sí misma, para dejar el marco en el escritorio del chico y mirarlo en la distancia.

—Len— volvió a decir —, la cena está servida.

—Rin— pronunció levemente con la cabeza agachada, el flequillo le tapó los ojos. La chica fue apresurada a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Len?— preguntó alertada. Recibió como respuesta un fuerte apretón en sus antebrazos —Len— ahogó un grito —, cuidado, me estás lastimando—

— ¿Tú me amas?— El muchacho ignoró la queja de su hermana con esa pregunta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo, nunca esperó confesarse de esa manera, ojala le hubiera dado unos minutos más, por lo menos para tener más confianza.

—¡Responde!— Un apretón más fuerte la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Y—yo... sí, te amo mucho, Len— Sonrió cálidamente a su gemelo, esperando que le correspondiera. El joven gruñó enojado.

—Mientes— una palabra apenas audible —, mientes— su tono de voz se elevaba peligrosamente —, ¡eres una maldita mentirosa, Rin!— gritó con furia mientras la estampaba contra la cama y colocaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejándola sin escapatoria. —¡Te pillé hablando con Piko! ¡Te estaba pidiendo salir! ¡No me mientas!— chilló Len apretando con mas fuerza sus antebrazos, ganando un gemido de dolor de Rin.

¿Len la había espiado? No lo había visto cuando Piko la había llamado. Su pensamiento se borró abruptamente al sentir las manos de su gemelo subiéndole el vestido hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos, todavía en desarrollo, completamente expuestos a él. Gritó y trató desesperadamente de cubrirse, sin éxito, pues Len la tenía sujeta de los antebrazos. Ahora su mirada era turbia y se relamía impúdicamente.

—No me sorprende que Piko te haya pedido salir... Te has vuelto muy hermosa; y no puedo dejar que ningún otro tipejo te ponga las manos encima— le susurró seductoramente en su oído para luego lamerle el lóbulo. Ante el contacto, jadeó, horrorizada y excitada —. Eres mía, Rin... Te guste o no.

—Por favor, Len— gemía la rubia en un vano intento de liberarse —... déjame ir, por favor, me lastimas...

—¿Te lastimo? ¿Eso dices? ¡Pero qué ingenua eres!— canturreó Len malignamente —Eso hace que me excite mas, hermanita... ¡Mírame!— Le agarró bruscamente de la cara y la hizo mirarlo. — ¿Tienes miedo Rin? ¿No dijiste que me amabas?—

—¡Si! ¡S... si y... yo te amo! ¡Te amo!— volvió a confesar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—¡Pues no parece! ¡Demuéstramelo!— rugió Len besándole salvajemente en la boca, apretando fuertemente el seno izquierdo de su hermana.

Rin abrió la boca para gritar, rogar, decir algo que parara todo eso; pero el sonido fue interceptado por los labios furiosos del rubio y su lujuria palpable. Estaba aterrorizada, nunca esperó que el amor que le tenía a su hermano fuera correspondido por una gran cantidad de manotazos que pretendían ser caricias y lametones y mordiscos en su piel.

En un momento, gritó de forma desgarradora al ser despojada de su ropa interior casi rompiéndoselos y cuando su gemelo le introdujo con nula delicadeza un dedo en su intimidad. Sentía un dolor insoportable, pero que se cortó cuando Len la abofeteó para callarla. Ahora sí, divagaba entre la excitación y el terror absoluto. Para que Len no la golpeara de nuevo, se llevó una almohada a la boca para ahogar sus gritos.

Sólo se dejó llevar mientras tocaba su mejilla adolorida por el golpe. Len seguía siendo Len, ¿no? Era su hermano, su gemelo, su otra mitad, la persona con la cual esperaba que pasara esto... pero no de la forma actual.

En sus orbes azules la frialdad y el cinismo mezclado con la lujuria eran sumamente evidentes. Percibió nuevas "caricias" acompañadas de gruesos gemidos salidos de la boca de su amante. Inconcientemente, algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus propios ojos, temiendo que tal vez eso le costara un nuevo golpe. Para su suerte, el muchacho estaba demasiado entretenido para percatarse de eso —o, tal vez, no le importaban de verdad—.

Dos veces Rin miró a la puerta, rogando con todas fuerzas que su padre volviera, entrara y los viera en esto; aunque, pensándolo bien, era posible que la golpeara por enferma. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, Len la abrió violentamente las piernas, dejando su entrada virgen indefensa. Lo más aterrador es que casi sintió emoción ante ese acto tan brutal.

Ahí sí, el grito más fuerte salió de su interior al sentir el miembro de su hermano pasar sin delicadeza, atravesando su barrera, sintiendo romperse horriblemente, empezando la sangre deslizarse entre sus piernas y manchando las sábanas.

Pero por más fuerte que pidiera a Len que parara, él hacía caso omiso y comenzaba un vaivén feroz y frenético, haciéndole sentir como si la estuvieran partiendo al medio, repetidas veces. Mordió la almohada con fuerza esperando que así se apaciguara un poco el dolor, pero nada podía sacarla del infierno asfixiante en el que estaba metida. Otra vez Len apretó sus senos y mordisqueó su clavícula, acompañando sus acciones de gruñidos y jadeos de satisfacción.

—Tú... me amarás... siempre, Rin... No importa... que digan... o que hagan... Sólo debes amarme a mi... solo a mi...— jadeaba Len en su oído otra vez y la penetró con mas violencia que antes, dejando escapar gritos de espanto y de placer de su amante que eran acallados medianamente por la almohada; moviendo las piernas desesperadamente contra las suyas, su interior abrazándose a su miembro y a punto de explotar.

Finalmente con un sonoro gruñido de parte de Len y un grito de dolor de parte de Rin, este se vino dentro de ella, con la última estocada de esta noche, pero no siendo la ultima de esta vida. Rin gimió fuertemente, apretándose a su amado hermano, al sentir el líquido caliente llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—Vaya, pero qué dulce— murmuró Len con toda la tranquilidad, como si el hecho de haber violado a su propia hermana no fuera nada del otro mundo. Le pasó las manos por los mechones que le tapaban el rostro, viendo que Rin sollozaba —. ¿Por que lloras? ¡Deja de llorar!— eso sólo hizo que Rin sollozara mas fuerte —¡Te dije que dejarás de llorar...!— Una nueva bofetada cortó el molesto llanto.

Rin tapó su cara con las palmas, esperando que la furia de su gemelo se disipara de un momento a otro y volviera a ser el niño dulce de siempre, recibir una disculpa y un abrazo que la reconfortara por dentro. Lamentablemente, sólo escuchó como él se levantaba, buscaba y ropa subía la cremallera de su pantalón. Pensó esperanzada que Len se iría de la habitación entonces, pero sintió como se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído.

—Recuerda, no puedes decirle esto a nadie— Su sangre se heló debido al tono utilizado por él —. Si tratas de huir o hacer alguna cosa estúpida, te juro que un pequeño golpe será lo último en lo que tendrás que preocuparte— Extrañamente, Len depositó un beso suave sobre su cabello —. Eres mía, desde ahora y para siempre, no lo olvides— dicho esto, abandonó la habitación, dejando a Rin sola con su dolor, miedo y confusión.

Había empezado a llover. Cada una de las gotas hacía eco en los oídos de Rin, aun en la misma posición donde su hermano la había dejado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera recibido una paliza y casi podía sentir cada uno de los hematomas que su gemelo le había hecho. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, a pesar de que casi se desmaya porque el dolor era casi insoportable y recogió toda su ropa regada por el suelo.

Corriendo como alma que llevaba el Diablo, corrió a su propia habitación y se recostó en su cama, desnuda y sin energías como para tratar de cubrirse.

Pensó una y otra vez la escena que hacía pocos segundos había acontecido en la pieza contigua, sin creérselo ni por un instante. No, para nada. Len no había hecho lo que acaba de hacer. Len era una buena persona, Len era un alma dulce y bondadosa. Len la protegía y mimaba como ningún otro, Len era amable y amoroso con los seres que amaba, Len era... Len, simplemente. Estaba segura que esto no era mas que una pesadilla y mañana todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Te amo— susurró a la nada, sabiendo que, cuando despuntara el alba, la pesadilla se desvanecería y su gemelo real la despertaría tan cariñosamente como acostumbraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T ¿Por qué a Rin? Hasta yo misma me quedé traumada con lo que escribí. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me incitaron a continuar :3<strong>

**Bueno... creo que será hasta la próxima. Acepto toda clase de comentarios.**

**Bye!**

**P.D.: El título está basado en una canción de Panda llamada "Promesas decepciones".**


	3. Good Girl

**Kyaaaaa, debí haber terminado esto para Halloween! (Aunque por aquí no se festeja -.-). Lo siento, ¿me perdonan? :3 Este capi es largo.**

**Sólo diré una cosa: Oh, Dios, soy un mounstruo.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo dos: "Good Girl"<em>

Amaba a Len. Sabía que debajo de esa mirada cruel estaba ese niño dulce y cariñoso que alguna vez fue. Sólo debía esforzarse más en sacarlo a la luz de nuevo.

Prometió nunca dejar solo a su gemelo, por más que él se empeñara en golpearla, amenazarla si trataba de huir, le hacía el amor con tanta brutalidad; estar en sus brazos, según Rin, era la mayor recompensa después de eso.

Len acumuló tanto odio desde el abandono de su madre, como un contenedor de basura a punto de estallar y por eso se desquitaba con ella. Se compadecía de su gemelo y aceptaba mansamente todo el ultraje que se volvió casi diario.

Suspiró mientras preparaba el café matutino a Len, al mismo tiempo que se aplicaba ungüento sobre el hematoma de su hombro; lo que no esperó fue tener que interrumpir su rutina para correr desesperada al baño, en donde terminó abrazando al inodoro y vomitando como su no hubiera mañana vestigios de coágulos internos y un presagio que le sería imposible de evitar…

.

Los rayos del Sol se hicieron presentes, dándole unos necesarios toques de luz a la habitación de la rubia. Ella abrió los ojos, descubriendo su desnudez y el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba tan pesado como un bloque de cemento. Trató de levantarse, consiguiéndolo con un dolor indescriptible. Nada había cambiado, todo era real, eso significaba... que Len la había violado, ¡y ella tan ingenua confesó que lo amaba!

"No, todo es obra de mi cabeza." negó una y otra vez "Seguramente, fue tan vívida esa pesadilla que yo misma me desvestí y así quedé. Len no tiene nada que ver con esto."

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, incapaz de levantarse. Pronto oyó los gritos de su padre porque se le había acabado su cerveza. Con sus máximas fuerzas logró levantarse y vestirse, no sin antes verificar, con cierto aire escéptico y aquedado, que su uniforme revelador cubriera la mayor cantidad de golpes posibles.

Cogió, casi de forma inconsciente, el bolsito de cosméticos que Miku le había regalado en su cumpleaños y se cubrió las huellas de las bofetadas con base y polvo. Se ató su eterna cinta blanca en el pelo y salió insegura de su habitación, no muy convencida de lo que podría encontrar cuando viera cara a cara a Len.

Su familia ya estaba desayunando. El rubio comía con aire estoico e indiferente, pero, cuando notó la presencia de su hermana, le regaló una dulce sonrisa que ella correspondió del mismo modo.

—Buenos días, Rin. Te hice el desayuno —le dijo con un tono fingido de alegría que para cualquiera que no fuera Rin sería escalofriante, pero, como ya era de notarse, la chica no notó.

Se sentó a su lado y se sirvió pan tostado untado con mermelada de naranja que había en un plato enfrente de su taza de café con leche y un vaso de su jugo favorito. Sí, definitivamente todo fue producto de su imaginación.

Ella asintió y sonrió de nueva cuenta con las energías recuperadas. Aunque no fueran una familia normal y, mucho menos, funcional, Rin no podía pedir un mejor momento de tranquilidad que ese. Su padre se veía más cuerdo de lo que acostumbraba y Len era un Dios en tierra, como de costumbre.

—Rin —su gemelo la llamó tranquilo —, veo que te has maquillado hoy, ¿acaso tratas de conquistar a alguien?— Por más que la voz hubiera sonado natural y desinteresada, la mano de su gemelo apretando su muñeca por debajo de la mesa le hizo notar la segunda intención.

Esa misma expresión, violencia reflejada en sus ojos… no pudo evitar recordar su sofocante pesadilla, dudando en ese instante si de verdad sólo se trató de un sueño. Su corazón se precipitó hacia una carrera acelerada y su cuerpo le anunció una vez más de que había un dolor en cada parte de él. La realidad se le vino encima y tembló como si fuese un pequeño cordero ante un tigre hambriento.

Len, su hermano, parecía seguir esperando una respuesta que no era necesaria. La mano, que aún apretaba su muñeca, se deslizó con toda confianza a su muslo interno, donde no dudó dos veces para presionar con fuerza un moretón hecho la noche anterior. Rin tuvo que morder su lengua para no quejarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso mi hija tiene un pretendiente? –Mierda, su padre, tan retrasado como siempre, tenía que hablar para aumentar la tensión en el ambiente. Genial, simplemente genial.

—No... No e-es eso— tartamudeó sin quererlo realmente —, es que... hace mucho que tenía este maquillaje y ya se está por vencer... sería una pena tirarlo— Una mentira estúpida, mas al sentir su muñeca libre de la garra de su gemelo, dedujo que era suficiente para ellos.

—Oh, ya veo— confirmó el rubio, tomando un sorbo de su café, clavando su mirada azul sobre la chica, llenándole el alma de puro miedo.

—S-si— Se levantó abruptamente, dejando su taza y plato en el lavabo —. Si me disculpan, se hace tarde para la escuela—Cualquier excusa era buena, con tal de salir de la tensión acumulada por sus nervios y el semblante feroz de su hermano.

—Espera, hermanita— Len la detuvo —, yo también tengo que ir. No querrás dejarme solo, ¿verdad?—

Uy, el tono con que lo dijo... mejor no era contradecirlo.

—Por supuesto que no. Vamos—expresó ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Después de que tomaran sus mochilas y se asomaran por la puerta de la casa, el gemelo mayor tomó el brazo de Rin para que ella rodeara el suyo, más por querer dominar su caminar y controlarla de cerca que por motivos románticos; aunque la rubia no se dio cuenta y respondió la tácita petición casi inmediatamente.

Jamás en toda su vida la pareció el camino de la casa a la escuela tan largo a Rin. Se aferraba al brazo de su hermano, como antaño hacía, pero ahora con una necesidad y desesperación como un naufrago se aferra a una boya.

—¡Buenos días, gemelos!— era su vecina Neru, quien paseaba sus perros a esa hora de la mañana, al mismo tiempo jugando con su celular.

—Hola Neru, ¿cómo te va?—le saludó Len alegremente.

—Esperen, chicos— Levantó la mirada de su aparato electrónico —. Escuché ruidos en su casa anoche… ¿todo está bien?—Rin se paralizó de pies a cabeza con esa pregunta, tenía miedo de que la chica abriera la boca y revelara algún dato que les fuera imposible de evadir.

—Perdónanos, pero no podemos quedarnos para charlar. Llegaremos tarde y si Rin llega tarde le pueden castigar, ¿no es así, Rin?— Suerte que Len llegó a su rescate y cortó las deducciones de su vecina. Tan generoso, siempre la cuidaba.

—Así es —respondió la rubia como un autómata—. Mejor... nos apresuramos —Y se alejaron de Neru, tomando otra dirección.

La mentira radicaba en que no se les estaba haciendo tarde, pues tenían casi veinte minutos de sobra, tiempo que el rubio no iba a desaprovechar para nada. Casi al llegar a la cuadra del colegio, Len inesperadamente la arrojó contra la pared de una bodega, aprovechando que no había nadie.

—Dime, Rin— Jugó como si nada con un mechón de cabello de su hermana —, ¿qué fue todo eso del desayuno?— su tono se volvió más sombrío a cada palabra — ¿Alguien te está esperando en la escuela y se te hace tarde?

—L-len, no es eso... yo— Un nuevo golpe volvió a callarla.

—Muy bien... Estas son las reglas de ahora en adelante: Ni una sola palabra de lo que está pasando entre nosotros, ¿entendido?—empezó a amenazarla con un tono bajo, sedoso y peligroso—. No quiero verte con ningún chico, sea compañero o profesor. Estaré vigilando tus espaldas, por si desobedeces. No puedes escapar.

Rin tragó saliva. Ya se estaba imaginando los ojos azules de su gemelo, clavando hasta lo profundo de su alma. Se lamentaba de que no pudiera decirle nada a su amiga Miku sobre la confesión, ser una pareja normal y poder presumirle a todos; pero, si así lo quería él, no le quedaba otra que obedecer.

—Sí...

—¿Si qué?

—Si, Len.

—Buena chica—Le premió con una lamida en el lóbulo de su oreja que la tomó desprevenida—. Si te portas bien, te premiaré; si te portas mal, te castigaré. Así de simple.

Rin asintió, algo sorprendida por las palabras pronunciadas por su hermano, pero feliz de que al fin se portara un poco más amable con ella. Tomó su brazo nuevamente y continuaron su recorrido a la escuela, Len confiado en que nadie se atrevería en interrumpirlos a los dos y Rin rogando que cierta persona no se acercara a ellos, logrando nuevamente alterar los nervios de su gemelo.

— ¡Rin!— El destino no la quería para nada.

Un albino de ojos monocromáticos se acercó a la pareja de rubios, llamando su atención y provocándole nueva inseguridad a la muchacha.

—Piko, qué sorpresa— expresó de manera insegura ella, siendo consciente de la mirada amenazadora de Len en su persona —. Lo siento, se nos hace tarde— Se excusó para tratar que el chico no los siguiera y su hermano no la castigara como había prometido.

—Espera, Rin— La mirada azul-verde del recién llegado se tornó seria de un momento a otro —. ¿Podemos hablar... en privado?— preguntó mirando al rubio, obviamente retándolo.

—Lo siento, se nos hace tarde— repitió, adelantándose aún prendida del brazo de Len. Éste sólo se limitó a mirar de reojo y con superioridad a Piko.

—Buena chica— dijo en tono burlesco en el oído de la rubia.

El día avanzó con una lentitud casi inverosímil. Primero matemáticas, luego ciencias... y no podía pensar en nada de eso. Su mente estaba completamente invadida por Len, sí, así es. La inesperada aparición de Piko la aterrorizó enormemente. Estaba segura que el albino volvería a tratar de hablan con ella... oh, ya se imaginaba la reacción de su gemelo. ¿Y si se daba cuenta?

Se pasó todo el rato ignorando las preguntas de Miku con la simple excusa de que "no se había dado la oportunidad indicada", ocultando lo mejor que podía su nerviosismo al pensar que su amiga podría enterarse de la relación con su hermano y que el rubio se enteraba.

Ya se lo había cantado: "(...) si te portas mal, te castigaré...". ¿Qué clase de castigo podría hacerle Len? Debía ser una broma de parte de él. Len tendía ha de ser muy bromista. Sólo eso, una broma.

Se movió su celular, que lo tenía en vibrador. Era un mensaje, de Len.

"Cuídate, Rin. Te estoy vigilando. Te amo" decía.

El corazón le quería saltar del pecho. "Te amo". Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

"Dijo que me ama. ¡Me dijo que me ama!" pensó emocionada, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos, luchando por contestarle...

—¡Kagamine! ¿Que he dicho de sacar los teléfonos celulares en clase? —Era la profesora Lily, en clase de historia; bonita y amable, pero rígida con las reglas.

Rin trató de hallar una disculpa convincente mientras escondía el teléfono

—Lo siento profesora, yo... yo...

—¿Quien te llamó, Kagamine?

—Eh...

Diablos, ahora estaba en un callejón sin salida. Dos segundos. ¡Dos malditos segundos bastaban para borrar ese mensaje y evitar que la profesora y, seguramente, toda la clase entera lo vea!

—Mi... mi papá.

—Ah, tu padre. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de mostrarme ese dichoso mensaje?

"¡Dios mío, no! ¡NO!" pensó despavorida.

—Muéstramelo —Mas la chica no hacía ademán alguno de querer obedecer —¿Me estas desafiando, Kagamine? —El tono de la profesora era cada vez más amenazador.

—Simplemente no quiero que lo vea—musitó jugueteando con el artefacto, borrándolo disimuladamente.

—¡Dámelo!—y empezaron a forcejear. Luego de unos instantes, la profesora logró arrancárselo de las manos... con el mensaje borrado.

—¿Lo borraste?

—...Fue sin querer, profesora—dijo Rin en un gesto de disculpa. Todos sus compañeros no le quitaban la vista de encima. Contaban los segundos que le faltaban a la profesora para que explotara... Rin se hundió en su asiento.

—No verás tu celular hasta final de año, Kagamine—susurró la profesora con tono de indignación, saliendo del aula de clases... con su teléfono. Rin se sintió angustiada. Se llevaba su teléfono, ¡y no pudo contestarle a Len! ¿Qué diría? ¿Se enfadaría con ella? ¿La castigaría?

Miró a su gemelo, esperando que él mismo le diera alguna señal de su futuro cercano, mas Len sólo se mantenía con el semblante tranquilo y la vista en la pizarra, como si el alboroto con la maestra no fuese sino un asunto apartado de él.

"Eso estuvo cerca" pensó para sus adentros, agradecida de que no recibiría ningún castigo por los acontecimientos.

—Rin, ¿qué fue eso?— preguntó su compañera de banco, Miku, al ver a la rubia tan alterada —Si era un mensaje de tu padre, no habría problema, ¿verdad?

—Miku, si te lo dijera, tal vez nunca lo entenderías— explicó Rin con la cabeza agachada.

—Pero, Rin...

—Ya basta, ya no quiero otro castigo— cortó la charla de un momento a otro —. Mejor, concentrémoslos en la clase— indicó de manera monótona, algo arrepentida por su comportamiento.

—Está bien, yo sólo quería ayudar— replicó entre pucheros la Hatsune, volviendo a anotar las clases de la profesora Lily e ignorando la actitud de su amiga.

La muchacha rubia suspiró relajada, hasta que un papel golpeó en su moño y cayó de lleno en su pupitre, llamando su atención.

"No creas que te libraste del castigo, hermanita, tendremos mucho que hablar cuando lleguemos a casa" Oh, mierda, así que Len sí se había percatado de todo el escándalo. Miró horrorizada a su gemelo, recibiendo una mirada fría de su parte, haciéndola tragar saliva.

Si creía que el pequeño problema con Piko era lo que más debía importarle ese día, estaba muy equivocada. Sólo tenía en ese momento, uno que suelen tener el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las chicas, sea cual sea su situación vergonzosa: "Tierra, trágame".

Finalmente sonó la campana y todos salieron en estampida para llegar primero a la larguísima fila de la cafetería y apoderarse de las mejores porciones de pizza y hamburguesa. Rin no tenía mucha hambre, se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas del recinto, poniendo el bolso sobre la silla que estaba a su lado, para guardar sitio.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

"Por favor, por favor. Que esa voz sólo sea mi imaginación" pensó despavorida. Alzó la mirada y vio a Piko levantando su bolso y sentándose a su lado. ¿Acaso al Universo le encantaba joderla? ¿El chico adoraba meterla en problema con su gemelo? Volteó su mirada al usurpador de lugares con cierto desdén, pero una parte muy pequeña de ella estaba feliz de verlo.

—Quería hablarte, ahora que tu hermano tiene el Radar apagado—dijo Piko haciéndose el gracioso—. ¿En verdad es tan sobre protector contigo?

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Me hace feliz que quiera protegerme" replicó Rin en su fuero interno.

—A veces—musitó, algo incómoda. "¡Rin! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡No te quedes callada como la hija de 'El Chacal' (*), aprovecha ahora, que Piko está ahí y puedes hablarle de tu problema!" gritaba una voz en su cabeza, lo poco que quedaba de su lado cuerdo.

—Estaba pensando... ¿recuerdas el festival de Rock que hacen cada junio?—preguntó el albino y, sin esperar respuesta, continuó —Pensaba en invitarte, por si no tenías nada más que hacer.

El primer impulso de Rin hubiera sido "Claro"... Si no hubiera tenido estos inconvenientes:

1) A Len no le parecía.

2) Podría castigarla si acepta, y contemos con que estaba hablando con un chico, cuando él le había prohibido hacerlo.

Y 3) Si salía con Piko, eso sería etiquetado como una cita. A ella no le gustaba Piko, estaba enamorada hasta la ceguera de Len.

Además, albergaba la esperanza de que quizás... quizás Len la invitara a ese mismo festival.

—Sería genial, Piko; y me halaga que me invites a salir, pero...

—¿Pero qué?—arremetió Piko, algo molesto—¿Acaso tu dependes de Len para todo? ¿No puedes mover un dedo sin permiso de Len? ¿Quién carajo eres, Bella Swan?

"Si, Len es mi todo. No hago nada sin permiso de él" salió de su mente. Y se sintió tan bien luego de pensarlo...

Aclaremos esto otra vez: El Universo te jode. Te patea el trasero, y eso la chica lo tuvo muy en claro cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, con deliberada brusquedad.

—¿Que está pasando aquí?—la voz de Len se había vuelto un siseo, como el que hacían las cobras antes de morder. Piko le fulminó con la mirada. Rin se sintió morir y se alivió al mismo tiempo.

—Nada que te importe, Kagamine—murmuró Piko, en un tono de quien se prepara para pelear—. Simplemente quería pedirle una cita a tu hermana.

—... Y que, al parecer, ha rechazado—continuó con desdén, mirándolo de manera arrogante—. Así que, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

—Len...—murmuró Rin en un intento de calmarlo.

—Cállate, Rin—replicó Len sin inmutarse—. De esto me encargo yo.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decirle que se calle!—exclamó Piko levantándose de improviso de la silla y dando un violento manotazo a la bandeja que el rubio había dejado sobre la mesa: las dos tazas de sopa cayeron al suelo, ensuciándole los blancos tenis y el pantalón. Rin palideció: el albino había llegado demasiado lejos.

En ese momento los dos muchachos se enzarzaron en una breve pero violenta pelea que daba miedo. Los puñetazos y tortazos que se daban los dos eran demasiado para Rin, quien se puso a gritar que se detuvieran a viva voz, temerosa de que Len saliera muy herido. Todas sus emociones se volcaron sobre Len y no sobre Piko, quien, para cualquier persona cuerda, debería ser a quien debía defender.

La multitud vociferaba "¡pelea!, ¡pelea!" alentando a los rabiosos contrincantes, como si fueran perros de combate callejero. Rin se quedó a un lado, desolada, viendo como su gemelo arremetía contra Piko... y todo por su culpa.

Usualmente, dicen que, cuando eres bueno, el Karma te sonríe, y, cuando no, te va mal. Ser buena. Ser buena... ¡¿por qué no podía ser buena?_!_ Trataba y trataba de ser buena chica y terminaba estropeándolo todo. Por eso tenía que contemplar horrorizada la caótica escena de la cafetería: la mesa volcada, el solitario tazón de sopa regado por el piso, un diente partido. ¿Por que le tenía que pasar esto? Ahora estaba en problemas y ¿la culpa de quién era? Suya, sólo suya... no quería ni imaginarse su castigo por tremenda metida de pata.

Para su suerte, la preceptora encargada en ese momento de lo hora del almuerzo, Sonika, se decidió a separarlos de una buena vez —no sin recibir un poco de ayuda de sus compañeros profesores— y llevarlos ante el director Hiyama para que recibieran su merecido por causar semejante disturbio en el comedor.

—¡Espere!— gritó Rin asustada —Len no tuvo la culpa, sólo trató de defenderme de Piko.

—Pe-pero, ¡eso es mentira!— dijo en su defensa el albino, deseando por dentro que el joven Kagamine fuera castigado de una vez por todas y que la chica se compadeciera de él.

—Mientes, Piko, esto es entre tú y yo, Len no tuvo nada que ver— Siguió firme con su discurso, rogando internamente que Len fuera eximido de su condena.

— ¿Es verdad, Kagamine?— preguntó la castaña al gemelo.

—No, maestra. De verdad fui yo quien inició la pelea— admitió el rubio con semblante calmado, dejando mansamente que lo arrastraran a la oficina del director, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de "De ésta no te salvas, hermanita" a Rin, aunque a ella no le importó realmente.

"Él... me defendió" Fue lo único que rondaba por su mente. "Me defendió de Piko, quien se propasó conmigo. Definitivamente, Len es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

.

Cayó la tarde y ambos regresaron a casa, después de un largo día de disgustos. Por su pelea con Piko, Len estaba con un aire hosco y hostil que no aceptaba miramientos. Al salir de la escuela agarró de la mano a Rin con tanta fuerza que casi le crujieron los huesos, pero no le importó.

Lo que le preocupaba en ese instante era el estado en que se hermano se encontraba: tenía el labio inferior partido y anteriormente había sagrado una pequeña cantidad -dejando una mancha de sangre seca sobre su blanca piel-, sumado al moretón que recibió en su ojo izquierdo, aunque Piko también salió mal parado: Le había roto la nariz y ambos ojos tenían moretones. Para Rin, su hermano indiscutiblemente había ganado.

Estaban solos en casa, ya que su padre había salido, seguramente a beber y a juerguear con amigos por un bar de mala muerte -tal y como era su costumbre-. Len se desplomó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y arrojando la mochila a un lado. Rin se preocupó aun más. En cinco minutos trajo la pequeña cajita blanca donde estaban el alcohol antiséptico y las vendas.

—Len, quédate quieto, para poder curarte esas heridas— pidió, colocando el botiquín frente a su pecho, como si se tratara de una especie de escudo.

Nerviosa, humedeció un poco de algodón en el antiséptico para pasárselo en el labio. A juzgar por el leve alarido, le dolía mucho. Le agarró la muñeca con tanta fuerza que gimió de dolor. Se arrodilló frente a la imponente figura de su hermano sentado en el sofá, rogando mentalmente que todo no fuera más que un malsano sueño.

—Len... suelta, me estas lastimando...

—Todo es tu culpa —musitó Len con frialdad—. Justamente cuando creo que eres una buena chica, te portas mal. ¡Me desobedeces! ¡Te dije que no hablaras con chicos, y, sobre todo, con Piko! ¡Ya sé! Por un oído te entró y por otro te salió, ¡¿no?_!_ No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, Rin...

—¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname!—gritó Rin, estallando en lágrimas, arrodillándose—. ¡No quise desobedecerte! ¡Lamento no haberte respondido el mensaje! ¡Lamento haberme sentado con Piko! ¡Lamento haber provocado esta pelea! ¡Lamento todo! ¡Soy una chica buena! Lo siento, Len... te amo, te amo—musitó acurrucándose en su mano, desesperada —. Castígame si quieres, pero por favor, no dejes de amarme, te lo suplico...

Len dejó su semblante enfadado y le sonrió con socarronería para acariciarle la mejilla reposada en su palma, como si se tratase de un perrito castigado por su dueño.

—No dejaré de amarte, Rin; en eso puedes estar tranquila—dijo el muchacho, complacido de ver como su hermana le mendigaba afecto. La caricia se transformó, entonces, en una bofetada—. Pero tienes razón: Te voy a castigar... ¿y sabes cómo? Enciende el tocadiscos. Ahora.

Extrañada, pero deseosa en complacerlo, la rubia se apresuró a obedecer. Len le indicó con un gesto que colocara el disco que estaba sobre el aparador. La música llenó la sala luego de unos muy duros e incómodos momentos de silencio.

—Ahora... quiero que te quites la ropa.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué era lo que le acaba de pedir? Rin se sonrojó enormemente, pero la mirada de Len no admitía discusiones, tenía que obedecer si quería que su hermano la siguiese amando. Al son de "Back in Black" de AC/DC, se desabotonó la camisa blanca y desató el nudo que apretaba a la roja corbata contra su cuello. Se sentía como una puta de bar en su primera función -insegura y sin saber qué movimientos seguir-, pero disipó esos malos pensamientos de su mente gracias a la sonrisa de Len y sus manos chocándose en un aplauso.

Dirigió su mirada a la falda gris, sintiendo cierta pena al tomarla entre sus dedos y esperando que su gemelo se compadeciera de ella y dejara el espectáculo desnudista de una vez por todas; mas el semblante rudo e inquisitivo del rubio le hizo suponer que eso ni en un millón de años pasaría. Con cuidado, el cierre de la prenda fue bajando, hasta que, fácilmente, la prenda cayó al suelo, dejándola sólo con el conjunto de ropa interior blanco que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tembló levemente por el frío y la vergüenza, aún frente al sillón donde Len seguía clavándole la vista.

Pensó durante escasos segundos si tendría que llegar hasta el final del espectáculo y terminar como Dios la trajo al mundo. Posicionó sus manos sobre las tazas del sostén, mirando con desesperación a su espectador. Él, por suerte, levantó una mano para indicar que era suficiente, además de pedirle tácitamente que se acercara a su persona. Cuando ella obedeció, el rubio la tomó con fuerza por la barbilla y se aseguró que Rin observase con lujo de detalles sus ojos.

—Bien, muy bien, mi linda gatita—Le felicitó Len—... Pero creo que te ha faltado algo— señaló el muchacho a su propia ropa —. ¿Sabes? Me siento algo "apretado" con esto.

La mejillas de la rubia se podrían haber confundido en ese momento con un par de cerezas, aunque, aún así, se acercó al joven y lo despojó con movimientos torpes de la corbata -que fue a parar a quién sabe dónde-, desabrochando los botones uno a uno de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su blanco y bien formado pecho. Por más morboso que se escuchara, Rin lo estaba disfrutando.

Lástima que no pasó lo mismo con sus pantalones de vestir, puesto que la erección en él era demasiado palpable, incluso con la ropa encima, lo que no le causó, sino, más pudor. Intentó varias veces controlarse y completar la tarea, pero, en cada ocasión que posicionaba sus manos en el botón de la ropa, las sacaba casi de manera inmediata, como si le quemara al tacto.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó el muchacho, cansado de esperar por la inseguridad de su hermana.

—Y-yo... n-no puedo— sentenció en tartamudeos Rin, sin querer ver a los ojos a su reflejo.

—¡Eres una inútil! —gritó sin escrúpulos, abofeteándola y agarrando las muñecas de ella con una mano, para levantar los brazos de ella por encima de su cabeza—. Yo sé que quieres lo mismo, ¿por qué sigues negándote?— Metió, sin muestra de pudor alguno, una de sus manos dentro del sostén de la chica, apretando su seno como si fuera de plástico.

—¡Kya!— Salió de los labios de ella, producto del dolor, lo que le hizo ganarse un nuevo golpe.

—¿Acaso preferirías que fuera Piko quien tocara tus senos?— preguntó fuera de sí, metiendo más el dedo en la yaga.

—¡No, Len, yo te amo sólo a ti! —vociferó nuevamente, esperando que eso le entrara en la cabeza a él de una vez por todas.

—¡Pues no lo demuestras lo suficiente! —expresó completamente colérico— ¡Ya estoy cansado de defenderte y que tú no hagas nada a cambio, Rin! —Extrañamente, lágrimas aparecieron por su rostro, haciéndola sentir más culpable —¡Estoy harto de que digas que me amas y no lo demuestres! ¡Es como si no fuera nada para ti!

—Ya basta, Len, yo te amo, no digas eso— Ella también lloraba, dolida por cada palabra de su hermano; recibiendo una bofetada a cambio.

De un segundo a otro, el rubio suspiró tranquilo, soltó las manos de su hermana y miró el reloj.

—Mira lo que has hecho, ya se me hace tarde para el trabajo— expresó con calma fingida —, y no quieres que vaya con semejante erección, ¿verdad?

—N-no, lo siento —dijo apenas en un susurro.

—Un "lo siento" no me sirve— Se acomodó aún más en el sillón—. Vas a tener que hacerme un gran favor para compensarme, Rin —sugirió a la vez que bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y mostraba la extensión de su miembro.

La rubia captó el mensaje enseguida y, como si de un perro faldero se tratase, se acercó arrastrándose al lugar donde reposaba su hermano, para después acariciar su virilidad y comenzar a masturbarlo con torpeza. Los líquidos preseminales provenientes del interior Len le incitaron a aumentar la velocidad; aunque, luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el muchacho no parecía satisfecho con el trabajo de su hermana. Agarró la cabeza de la chica y la acercó a su masculinidad.

—Abre la boca, Rin —Una orden directa que no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Rin, como era de esperarse, acató el pedido con sumisión y dejó firme su objeto de trabajo para después llevárselo a la boca.

Tal como las prostitutas de la Antigua Grecia, se dedicó a brindarle sexo oral a su hermano con toda la fuerza interna que le quedaba. Era algo tan impresionable que no podía pararse. Con las manos temblándole, deslizó los dedos alrededor de la base tratando de hallar placer en los gemidos que lograba sacarle a su gemelo. Len la agarró del pelo y le movió la cabeza para hacerle ir más rápido, ella trataba de seguir el paso sin poder siquiera pararse a respirar. Cada vez él exigía más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Se había asfixiado varias veces y las arcadas eran una cosa que no podía controlar, pero, cuando trataba con las manos de que el muchacho le diera un descanso, él respondía molesto con otra embestida contra su boca.

Los gemidos del chico inundaron la habitación, acompañados de la canción rayada en el CD -que repetía una y otra vez la misma estrofa- y un molesto sonido que se parecía a cuando alguien salpicaba en algo mojado -producido por la boca de Rin-.

Finalmente, sintió un gruñido más alto que los otros y un estremecimiento de parte de él, indicándole con pocos segundos de anticipación que había llegado al orgasmo. La chica trató de separarse de Len, pero el muchacho la obligó a mantener su posición y tragarse todo su semen. Rin casi se ahogó con eso entrando en su garganta, por lo que tosió varias veces, pues el líquido blanquecino parecía haber llegado a sus pulmones.

Saliva blanca se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad, la garganta le ardía y tragar algo le fue una proeza casi mortal. Agachó su cabeza mientras sostenía su cuello con sus manos. Horrible, única palabra con la cual describirlo. Sintió como la mano de Len le tomaba nuevamente la barbilla, para obligarle a mirarlo otra vez.

—Te ves como una verdadera puta así —insultó sin más a la chica, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por la comisura mojada de los labios de ella y obligándola a lamerlo —. Ahora debo irme. Todavía no hemos terminado —su semblante cambió a uno sombrío —. Esto fue sólo por el celular, aún debemos "hablar" sobre las reglas que rompiste.

—S-sí, Len —articuló con el poco aire que sus pulmones pudieron recoger en el corto lapso de tiempo.

Sin decir otra palabra, el gemelo mayor se levantó del sillón, golpeó de un puntapié en el estómago a su hermana y fue apresurado a cambiar el uniforme (o lo poco que le quedaba en pie) por unas ropas más formales y acopladas a su trabajo.

—Limpia el desastre, hermanita —ordenó al momento que salió de la casa, con rumbo a la empresa.

La primera acción que realizó Rin fue correr hacia el tocadiscos y parar, de una vez por todas, el sonido infernal de la misma nota repetida hasta el infinito. Luego, tomó sus prendas y las de su gemelo regadas por el piso y las dejó en el cesto de lavar ropa. Se sentía denigrada, como una puta barata que no servía para nada; las ganas de llorar le ganaron y unos pequeños gimoteos involuntarios se escaparon de su ser, ahogados de un momento a otro con un golpe que se había propinado ella misma.

"No debo llorar. Len ha sido compasivo conmigo." se recriminaba una y otra vez "Me merezco un castigo mucho peor que éste, fui una chica muy mala, tengo que cambiar, ser una chica buena."

Para reivindicarse (y, tal vez, tratar de eludir su castigo), se dispuso a limpiar la casa de pies a cabeza, ordenar con sumo cuidado el cuarto de su hermano -aprovechando, también, para tirar cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle un mal recuerdo del pasado-, preparó la mejor cena que pudo y hasta cargó el lavarropas con sus uniformes del instituto para que tuvieran ropa limpia mañana.

Cuando acabó todos los quehaceres, todavía faltaba una hora para que Len volviera del trabajo. Bostezó, sintiendo la pesadez ahondar en su cuerpo; quería esperar a su hermano despierta, pero parecía que le sería imposible esa noche.

Con toda la calma y pasión del mundo, dejó una porción lista de la cena en un plato para que su hermano la calentase cuando regresara, se lavó los dientes de manera detallista y cayó rendida en su cama, esperando que el día siguiente pudiera hacer las cosas bien...

.

A la medianoche, una quemazón casi infernal se concentró en su muñeca, logrando que abriera los ojos de inmediato y analizara la situación con la velocidad del rayo: cera caliente era la responsable del dolor; pero lo que más resaltó a su vista fue la imagen de Len sobre ella, sosteniendo una de las velas que utilizaban cuando se cortaba la luz en su mano izquierda, inclinada de manera que la cera chorreara por un pequeño vértice y cayera en la piel de la chica. Se concentró en el rostro de su gemelo, que la miraba de una manera lasciva, sádica y casi espectral, enfatizado por la luz roja que desprendía el objeto en sus manos.

—Todavía no hemos terminado tu castigo, Rin.

Gota tras gota, caía la ardiente cera en la ya de por si maltratada piel de la joven, arrancándole gemidos y gritos de dolor. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente, arrancándole una siniestra sonrisa a su "castigador", encantado con inflingirle dolor a su hermanita. Con Len no se juega. Esas son las reglas.

De pronto, dejó la vela en la mesita de luz, la levantó como si de una muñeca se tratase, la arrastró por toda la habitación hacia el marco de la puerta y sacó una correa de cuero de sus bolsillos, para atar las manos de su hermana a la estructura de madera. Acto seguido, se desprendió el cinturón que portaba y lo azotó con moderada rudeza en una de sus palmas, provocando un ruido ensordecedor que le hizo a Rin tragar saliva duramente.

A pesar de que las muñecas le dolían por sus ataduras demasiado apretadas, su espalda se sintiera romperse por los continuos azotes proporcionados por el improvisado látigo y que las lágrimas se desplazaban solas por sus ojos; ella soportó todo el daño sin protestar.

La espalda ya mostraba las marcas rojas del cuero del cinturón, que iban desde el cuello hasta la parte más baja de la misma. Varios momentos después de este barbárico acto medieval, Len le soltó los atadores y la chica cayó de rodillas a sus pies, temblando.

—¿Aprendiste tu lección hermanita? —canturreó Len de manera cruel, agarrándola del pelo para lamentarla del suelo, quedando su dolorido rostro a unos centímetros de él.

—S-si Len, aprendí mi lección —contestó con una vocecita quebrada por el dolor.

—Je, así me gusta —rió el muchacho y le besó largamente, mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Sus pasos se alejaron con lentitud, hasta dejarla completamente sola en su desgracia. Rin se abrazó las rodillas y adquirió una posición fetal, completamente mortificada.

—Soy una chica buena, soy una chica buena —repitió casi hasta desfallecer ahí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Soy la única que me odio por escribir esto? No, esperen, mi hermana también me odia xD. Dios, quiero matar a Len ¬¬# es un *censurado* con todas las letras.<strong>

**(*) "El Chacal mendocino" parecerá una historia de terror, pero es un caso real donde se constató que ese sujeto había violado a su hija por más de veinte años y tuvo siete "hijos-nietos" con ella. v_v un hecho horrible que pasó en mi provincia, nada se puede comparar a esa cruda historia. Para más información, busquen en internet~**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios (tanto buenos como malos, que yo quiero mejorar :3)**

**¡Feliz Halloween atrasado!**


	4. Tenencia, posesión y dominio

**Waaaaaah, ¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, cumpleaños de los gemelos y Reyes Magos! ¡Al fin pude terminar este capítulo!, diría que fue un gran desafío hacerlo (puedo notar que he cambiado un poco mi manera de escribir), pero bueno… disfruten:**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo tres: "Tenencia, posesión y dominio".<em>

Repetir la misma rutina que se extendió a lo largo de los días en la casa de la destrozada familia Kagamine es atentar contra la emoción y la buena moral de varios lectores, por lo que esta simple narradora se ahorrará varios hechos lamentables y los llevará a adelantarse en el tiempo, concentrándose en los hechos próximos y más críticos en la vida de estos dos gemelos...

Tal vez, los dos meses salteados en el relato se podían resumir en estas pocas palabras: Rin aprendió que cada vez que tenía alguna idea para complacer a su hermano o se le ocurría cualquier cosa que creía que le haría feliz, todo le salía a la inversa y terminaba dando una nueva angustia o carga que debía tener el rubio en sus espaldas para tratar de solucionar sus metidas de pata; por lo que, con el tiempo, aprendió a que no debía pensar algo más que estuviera más lejos de su propia nariz, volviéndose una muñeca sumisa y devota a su golpeador, una ama de casa que además —debido a su corta edad— estudiaba con normalidad y no hacía ni se relacionaba mucho más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Si alguien con medio cerebro cuerdo hubiera estado en su misma situación, posiblemente no habría durado más de una semana; mas para la chica esto no era una molestia, ya que creía que todo tenía su lado bueno. Tener el privilegio de reposar al lado de su gemelo en su cama cada noche, después de haber "disfrutado" una buena sesión de cariño al estilo Len, valía todo. Miró la figura a su derecha, encontrándose con la visión de su ángel: dormido, con los cabellos revueltos y con su pecho musculoso subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, la vista era simplemente divina.

Pero nada duraba para siempre, y ya era hora de despertar a su amor para comenzar a alistarse.

—Len... despierta, es hora de levantarse —murmuró amorosamente, recordando de pronto esas telenovelas donde la mujer despertaba así a su marido.

Un gruñido de oso del rubio fue su respuesta.

—Len, por favor, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la escuela —dijo Rin con voz algo más alta, zarandeándolo. Mala jugada. Len se había despertado y le estaba sujetando la muñeca con tanta fuerza que le estaba apretando los huesos del Carpio — ¡Ah! Len, me lastimas.

Una sonrisa juguetona adornaba el rostro de su gemelo, entre el pajar que era ahora su cabello. Un sueño que tuvo anoche en su trastornada mente le había dado una idea que involucraba a su gemela.

—¿Sabes algo, Rin? Ayer, mientras veíamos ese canal de animales, me se me ocurrió algo...

—Hum, ¿y qué fue? —preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

No le dio una respuesta verbal. Len tomó con brutalidad el rostro de la chica y lo besó con tanto ímpetu que tiñó de rojo sus mejillas. Sabía lo que significaba eso, pero no estaba segura de querer esta vez. Además de que era de mañana y tenían que prepararse para ir a la escuela, anoche él le había hecho el amor y aún no se había recuperado totalmente de esa vez, probándolo las piernas y los senos adoloridos.

—Hmp, Len... no... —logró articular la chica, entre los ruidos de succión de la boca de él—. Ahora no... podemos hacerlo después... yo... –Un golpe en su estómago la cortó en seco.

—¿Acaso eres tú la que decide, hermanita? —dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos— El que decide las cosas aquí soy yo.

—Sí, tú decides, Len —musitó Rin dócilmente, ciegamente convencida de que él tenía razón.

—Entonces yo decido cuando... —prosiguió Len con una retorcida sonrisa—. Ahora, ponte a cuatro patas.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Hazlo ya!

Apresurándose a obedecerle, Rin se arrodilló en la cama, quedando como cualquier animal cuadrúpedo. Se erizó al ver que su gemelo se ponía detrás de ella y le abría violentamente las piernas, dejando su intimidad expuesta, pues él le prohibió usar ropa interior en las noches, para evitar la molestia de quitárselos una y otra vez.

—Len, no... por favor —musitó la muchacha en tono bajito. Se sentía muy sucia haciendo esto.

—No pedí tu opinión —le espetó Len subiéndole el camisón hasta los hombros, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Rin vio como su gemelo se desabrochaba el pantalón de pijama y se acercaba a ella, lamiendo levemente su intimidad.

Cerrando los párpados y tratando de relajar sus músculos para no tener un nuevo desgarro vaginal que lamentar, espero a que el rubio estuviera listo para la morbosidad que estaban a punto de cometer. Sintió de un momento para el otro cómo él se abría paso por su interior y comenzaba su marcha, dejándole rastros de dolor en cada estocada, como si en vez de tener sexo al natural estuviera portando una lija que movía dentro de ella.

Guardó todos los gritos que querían escapar dentro de su garganta y evitó con todas sus fuerzas que sus extremidades flaquearan, mientras dejaba que su violento amante hiciera lo que a él le apetecía con su cuerpo. Las manos de Len no tardaron de recorrer desde las caderas de Rin, su posición original, hasta los senos y erectos pezones de la chica, apretando y estirando estos últimos como si fuesen de goma, logrando más dolor en su gemela.

—Estate firme, Rin, ¡deja de temblar! —exclamó al sentir los espasmos de miedo de la rubia, golpeando a puño cerrado los hombros y antebrazos de la aludida.

—Lo siento —susurró con el poco aire que guardaban sus pulmones.

—No hables si vas a decir esas estupideces —Sonrió, teniendo una nueva idea. Abrazó con fuerza el estómago de la rubia y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda desnuda de ella —. Mejor aún, vas a ladrar ahora mismo. ¿Me escuchaste, Rin? ¡Ladra como la perra que eres!

La chica no dudó en acatar la orden y se apresuró a tratar de reproducir los sonidos de un can mientras seguía aguantando cada embestida de Len. Chilló la muchacha entre lágrimas que se le escapan incontrolablemente.

—¡Sigue haciéndolo, Rin! —exigió el rubio dándole una palmada en el ya enrojecido trasero de la chica, excitándose con lo que le estaba haciendo.

—¡Guaf, guaf... guaf, guaf...! —Seguía haciendo entre llanto silencioso, mientras su gemelo quedaba apoyado contra ella, seguía penetrándola, imitando horriblemente bien a los dos caballos del programa que habían visto anoche.

—¡Vamos! —rugió Len agarrándola del cabello como si fuera una crin y jalándola hacia atrás violentamente, como si quisiera arrancarle el cuero cabelludo.

—¡KYAAAAAAA! —chilló la muchacha, sintiendo el doloroso cóctel de dolor, mezclando la jalada de cabello y los dolorosos espasmos de su interior, pues Len había terminado. Entre sollozos, la chica no lo soportó más y se derrumbó en la cama, aún con Len encima y dentro de ella.

—Pero que divertido fue, ¿no? —dijo el rubio jadeando, acariciándole el maltratado cabello de la chica, como si acariciara un perro—. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

—S-sí, Len —musitó Rin ahogadamente, aún aplastada por él.

—¡Bueno, es hora de ducharme! —Len se levantó alegremente de la cama, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo el estado en que dejó a su gemela— ¡Levántate, Rin, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde! —y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

Rin se quedó allí, aun tratando de recuperarse. Le dolían las paredes del útero y el cabello por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y no se sentía con fuerzas para siquiera alzar la cabeza, pero sabía que si no lo hacía pronto, podría ser castigada. Decidida a hacer las cosas bien, se levantó y bajó a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina y su camisón se había llenado de sudor, pero prepararle la comida más importante del día a Len era más prioritario que su propia comodidad. Con mucho cuidado, se agarró del barandal de las escaleras y, con la lentitud de una tortuga, llegó a la antesala.<p>

La televisión estaba encendida a un volumen que Neru seguramente podría escuchar hasta desde su baño, por lo que se desvió de su curso original para solucionar primero ese problema. Allí en el sofá frente al electrodoméstico, yacía su progenitor en un aparente letargo, seguramente no se daría cuenta de la interrupción.

En un segundo, el silencio reinó el lugar y Rin suspiró de alivio por el descanso a sus tímpanos, mas su padre no dejaría que le cortaran sus vicios tan fácilmente.

—¿Porque apagaste el televisor?—dijo de pronto su padre, con un gruñido que se asemejó al de un perro al cual le sacaron su hueso.

—Estabas durmiendo—murmuró ella, como queriendo disculparse.

—¡¿Y eso te da derecho a apagarme el televisor?_! _—saltó el padre alzando la voz—. ¡Por si no lo habías notado, el que manda en esta casa soy yo!

"No parece" pensó Rin apartándose de él al sentir el hedor a alcohol adulterado. Su silencio fue tomado como una ofensa por parte de su progenitor.

—¡¿Me estás desafiando?_! _—gritó, levantándose del sillón y tirando un florero lleno de lirios que estaba cerca para infundirle temor, estrellándose contra el suelo en mil pedazos, uniéndose a las otras manchas de vomitadas de cerveza— ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para desafiarme así..._? _

—¡No! ¡Suelta! —farfulló Rin al sentir como su padre la agarraba del antebrazo con fuerza, ya amoratado por las manos de Len anteriormente.

Logró zafarse y huyó a la cocina, donde su vista se clavó en el set de cuchillos en el mesón. Estaba furiosa por lo que su padre le había hecho, podría devolverle la moneda, pero se asustó de tener esas ideas tan absurdas y las sacó de su mente. Ella no era así.

Se apoyó, hundiéndose casi, en la pared de la cocina, frotándose el magullado brazo, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a anidarse en sus pestañas...

—¡Hey! —oyó una voz y alzó la vista: su padre había hecho el ademán de entrar a la cocina y repetir el manotazo, esta vez en su cara... y Len estaba allí, frente a ella, imponiéndose frente a su borracho y estúpido padre, agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza.

—¡Deja a Rin en paz! ¿Oíste? ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, infeliz! —chilló Len, torciéndole el brazo a su padre violentamente.

"Len... me está defendiendo" pensó la rubia anonadada, pero también agradecida, viendo como su amado hermano echaba a su padre de la cocina.

—¿Estás bien, Rin? —preguntó Len con ternura, posando la mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con suavidad— ¿No te hizo daño?

—No... —respondió la chica, sonriendo— Gracias...

—Rin...

—¿Sí...? —Y sintió una bofetada.

La rubia abrió los ojos violentamente: Len estaba frente a ella, como hacía... ¿dos segundos? pero su sonrisa tierna y protectora se había esfumado, para dejar ver su huraña y cruel expresión.

—¿Qué demonios haces allí arrodillada? ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? —gruñó— ¡No seas una maldita holgazana y muévete! —exclamó jalándola violentamente del brazo y levantándola del suelo.

—¿Eh? —Rin no lo comprendía. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿No es que la había seguido a la cocina? ¿Fue... una alucinación?

—¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¡Te dije que te movieras! —repitió Len zarandeándola— ¿O es que acaso debo hacerlo todo yo?

—Eh, está bien —musitó Rin mansamente—. Siéntate y dentro de cinco minutos te daré tostadas con malteada de banana, ¿está bien?

Un suspiro salió de los labios de ella, otra vez había hecho enojar a su hermano, simplemente no podía ser tan estúpida. Con pesados aires, sacó la leche del refrigerador y tomó unas cuantas bananas del frutero, dispuesta a cumplir los caprichos de su amante a como diera lugar.

Con la mesa servida y ellos dos sentados frente, volvieron a ver como su padre se acercaba, tan vago y asqueroso como siempre. Rin no dudó dos veces en tirarle una mirada asesina. Antes lo trataba a de ignorarle lo mejor que podía, en ese momento no se sentía con los ánimos para siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Rin, dónde está el café de nuestro padre? —Mas Len no parecía tener los mismos planes.

¿Había escuchado bien? Hacía unos segundos lo estaba amenazando con matarlo si la golpeaba, y, de un segundo a otro (si es que no fue una vana ilusión), ¿le pedía que lo atendiera como si nada?

Pero la palabra de su hermano era la ley, así que se levantó de su silla y buscó una nueva taza para servirle el líquido a su progenitor. Cuando volvía, no pudo evitar escuchar cierta conversación entre los hombres de la casa:

—Escúchame bien: puede que la hayas cagado de primera con nuestra madre, pero no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con Rin y que ella siga su camino... Si haces algo así de nuevo, no respondo por mis actos. ¡Ella es mía! —amenazó sin pudor ni vergüenza, logrando un evidente sonrojo en la chica.

No se sintió respuesta, pero el todo de voz del rubio parecía haberse ablandado de un segundo a otro.

—Bien, eso me gusta. Somos una familia, tratemos de convivir –habló de manera alegre (si no fue sarcasmo), zanjando la discusión.

La chica regresó a la sala y le sirvió el líquido de manera tajante al hombre, para después tratar de picotear un poco más de su desayuno.

—Rin, te dejaré que llegues tarde al colegio si no te apresuras a cambiarte y traer las mochilas —anunció Len, de modo que la chica —a pesar de que todavía estaba hambrienta— se levantó precipitadamente de su silla y corrió a subir las escaleras directo a su habitación.

Sin embargo, allí notó algo bastante peculiar: todos sus uniformes habían desaparecido a excepción de sus corbatas. Por más que rebuscara por todo el lugar, no encontraba ninguno.

"Qué extraño, juraría que tenía un conjunto limpio aquí." pensó mientras seguía hurgando dentro de su armario.

—¿Y bien? —La voz estricta y poco paciente de Len la detuvo en seco.

Ella volteó con una mezcla de pena y miedo para mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

—L-lo siento, Len... no encuentro mi uniforme...

—Lo sé —dijo él —, y tampoco los encontrarás: a partir de hoy te prohíbo usar ropa tan provocativa.

—¿No puedo vestirme como yo quiera? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Su gemelo la miró como si hubiera dicho una horrible blasfemia

—Claro que no. Te vistes de una manera muy provocativa, todos los hombres te miran como si fueras un bistec, sobre todo ese imbécil de Piko —pronunció Len escupiendo el nombre del albino— ¡Mira esto, por ejemplo! —Y sacó una falda plisada de color rosa— ¿Ves cuán corta es? Te hace ver como una puta. ¿Eso es lo que eres Rin? ¿Una puta barata? ¡Contesta! —gritó el rubio volviendo a zarandearla.

—No...

—¡¿No, qué?_!_

—¡No soy una puta! —exclamó la chica con tono afectado— No lo soy...

—Pues no lo sigas demostrando en la calle —habló desdeñosamente y se puso a decir en falsete—. "Oh, mírenme: Soy Rin Kagamine, la pobre puta que se coge a cinco tipos por doscientos putos yenes..."

—Len, por favor, no sigas —musitó ella.

—"...Ando por el mundo como una giesha que se vende al mejor postor, con mi labial barato y mi esencia imitada de 'Channel No. 5', entregándome al primer perro que pase y no me importa si es un palito o un tonel de grasa."

—¡Len!

—"¡Vengan todos a mí! ¡Mata Hari y Mesalina son unas bebitas al lado mío! Engullo tres miembros a la vez..."

—¡LEN!

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó el muchacho, volviendo a abofetearla— ¿Por qué me gritas, eh? ¡Si eso es lo que eres! ¡Una ramera!

—No lo soy —musitó Rin con lagrimas en los ojos— Yo te amo, Len... haré lo que quieras... pero por favor... detente —sollozó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Te pedí que te cambiaras y todavía no lo haces.

—P—pero, Len, mi uniforme...

Él suspiró con pesadez, la Kagamine estaba segura que la golpearía de nuevo por replicar, mas el rubio sólo se acercó al umbral de la puerta y tomó una bolsa que estaba allí.

—Toma, usa esto —Al abrirlo, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que era un viejo uniforme que usaba su gemelo unos años atrás, pero que seguramente ahora le quedaba muy chico

—Pero...

—¿Pero qué, Rin? —Ella calló al escuchar esas palabras, y sólo hizo un ademán con su mano para asegurarle que no diría una nada más.

* * *

><p>La ropa podía ser pequeña para Len, sin embargo, le era muy incómoda a la muchacha: el pantalón tenía varios ruedos y la camisa de mangas largas estaba arremangada para mostrar las pequeñas manos que se sujetaban firmemente al brazo de su gemelo, ocultando sus pequeños senos entre los pliegues de ropa.<p>

No pararon de recibir miradas curiosas de cualquiera que pasara a su lado. En ese momento, podían asegurar con todo orgullo que eran los gemelos Kagamine: la pequeña rubia parecía un calco en menor estatura de Len. No estaba maquillada, sólo conservaba la cinta en su cabello para mantener un poco de su feminidad.

El único lado positivo que podía encontrar era que ese vestuario taponaba de manera efectiva los golpes en su cuerpo, ya que el muchacho aprendió a golpear en puntos estratégicos como sus muslos, estómago y antebrazos, lugares que se ocultaban con efectividad con esas ropas. Eso sí, las ojeras y la languidez en su rostro no podían ser disimulados.

Llegaron a la escuela, donde las miradas, que ya habían sido muchas, allí, se duplicaron: Piko (quien no había olvidado su enfrentamiento con Len) le fulminó con la mirada, para luego quedar perplejo por el extravagante cambio de atuendo de Rin. Len no pasó por alto esa expresión y le devolvió una mirada socarrona.

—¡Hola, Rin! —dijo alegremente Miku llegando hacía ellos... pero luego se dio de bruces— ¡Oh, vaya...! Eh... ¿Nuevo estilo? —preguntó tratando de no reírse.

—Eh... Algo así —respondió Rin intentando mantener la calma.

—Ok... ¡Tenemos que hablar ahora! ¡En privado! —saltó Miku diciéndole a Len, quien arqueó las cejas fríamente.

—Eh... Miku, no creo que...

—¡Tsk! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —urgió la chica de pelo verde, empujando a la pobre a un corredor. Rin volteó hacia atrás por un segundo, viendo el enojado semblante de su hermano. Oh, diablos: estaba en problemas. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué tan puñeteramente difícil era portarse bien?

—¿Qué pasa, Miku?

—Bueno... no sé si lo habrás sabido ya —empezó su amiga, respirando agitadamente por la emoción—, pero tendré una fiesta en mi casa, ¡que será con piscina! —dijo con alegría.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué divertido!" pensó Rin, recordando que tenía años sin meterse a una. Pero luego... "Oh, debo preguntarle a Len"

—¡Vamos, Rin! Estrenaré mi traje de baño, de ese que te hablé, que es de dos piezas —prosiguió la chica con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, divertida con la idea de sorprender con su atuendo a...

—No lo sé, Miku... Yo —trataba de buscar una buena excusa—… no tengo traje de baño —y no era del todo mentira: Len seguramente se había deshecho de su viejo bikini blanco.

—¡No te preocupes, amiga! —aseguró la Hatsune— ¡Yo te presto uno de los míos! ¿Qué me dices? ¡Di que si, di que sí...!

Oh rayos, Miku estaba empleándolo: sus ojitos tiernos. Alguna vez oyó a su hermano decir que eso era un arma peligrosa. Su carita de borrego a medio morir y esos ojitos que competían a los del Gato con Botas de Sherk... ¿Quién podía negarse?

—Está bien, iré —terminó por decir Rin atropelladamente

—¡Sí! —Miku daba saltitos por doquier, completamente feliz por la decisión de la rubia —Gracias, Rin, eres mi mejor amiga y estoy segura de que no sería lo mismo sin ti —La abrazó con tanta euforia que podía confundirse con una boa constrictor, logrando que millones de punzadas de dolor se asimilaran en su cuerpo, haciendo que un gemido ahogado se escapara de su amiga—. Ups, perdona.

Allí fue que un interruptor se prendió dentro de la Kagamine: ¡Los golpes! ¡¿Cómo rayos podría ocultarlos utilizando a penas un poco de ropa encima?_! _Urgh, era tan tonta, ¡¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?_!_

—¿Rin? ¡Rin! —vociferó Miku, viendo que su amiga estaba en blanco y miraba detrás de ella, como si estuviera inmersa en un profundo trance.

¿Alguna vez se aclaró que el destino es un gran hijo de perra?

—Oh, gracias Miku... t-te... veré más tarde —tartamudeó Rin y bruscamente se echó para atrás, chocando con Piko.

—¡Oh, lo siento!

—Está bien, no pasó nada —aseguró el accidentado, sonriendo—. Vaya, Miku está muy contenta con su fiesta, ¿no te parece? No ha dejado de hablar sobre lo genial que será.

—Y se verá que sí —coincidió ella. No era nada nuevo, la de las coletas tenía fama de hacer fiestas estruendosas, con lo cual se ganaba una buena racha de popularidad, incluso con los chicos de mayores grados.

—Oye, Rin, ¿qué te parece si te recojo en tu casa y te llevo a la fiesta?—se ofreció Piko intempestivamente—. Y, esta vez, no acepto un "no" como respuesta.

—Pues...

—No vengas ahora con tus "Mi hermano no me deja...". Ya estás muy grandecita para ser la bebita de Len.

Rin se mordió el labio. Piko era muy persistente. Se parecía mucho a ese personaje hombre-lobo de una película que hacía suspirar a todas las chicas de la escuela. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí misma saliendo del porche de su casa, usando debajo de la ropa un espectacular traje de baño, y que estuviera allí Piko, con una camisa sin mangas revelando su torso y unos pantalones cortos...

...Tal escena imaginaria la hizo sonrojarse.

—Anda Rin, la pasarás muy bien –aseguró el muchacho, captando el sonrojo de la rubia y celebrando silenciosamente su victoria—. Ya va siendo hora que te despegues un poquito de Len, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —Ahí sí que la escena de su cabeza se borró, con música de disco rayado de fondo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues... sé que tu y Len son gemelos y todo el rollo, pero creo que no es sano que estés TODO el tiempo con él: Llegará el día que creerán que ustedes son dos cabezas cosidas en un solo cuerpo —terminó tratando de hacerse el gracioso y señalando la ropa que estaba usando ella... cosa que no logró.

—¿Y eso qué? —saltó Rin, enojada— ¡Yo quiero que estar con Len siempre! ¡Me hace feliz! ¡¿Tu quien te crees para decidir con quién ando y con quien no?_!_

—... ¿Y porque no le dices eso a Len, quien parece 'decidir' eso mismo? —replicó el albino.

En ese momento, la chica cerró la boca y quedó dubitativa por unos instantes. Tenía tantas ganas de decir con todo el orgullo y vanidad del mundo que ella y Len eran mucho más que hermanos, por lo que debería comenzar a callar y dejar de insistir tanto... mas sabía que eso le resultaba imposible por las estrictas reglas que el rubio le había impuesto.

—Sólo dime una cosa, Piko —articuló la joven mientras se frutaba las sienes con cansancio —: ¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer salir conmigo?

Fue allí que la mirada monocromática se tornó seria y su expresión cambió radicalmente: no era una expresión violenta como la de Len, si no una que mostraba madurez y, además, un poco de nerviosismo.

—Pensé que estaba claro desde el principio —Él miró para otro lado, claramente avergonzado —, pero veo que me harás decirlo: Rin Kagamine, me gustas... mucho y desearía que algún día me dieras la oportunidad de dejarte demostrarlo...

—Pi-Piko

—Por favor, déjame terminar. Veo como te trata tu hermano y simplemente no puedo tolerarlo. ¡Así no se debe tratar a una princesa! —gritó con ira frustrada y apretando sus puños.

Rin sintió como si las lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus mejillas, a la vez que su corazón latía desbocado. No, no debía sentirse así, ella amaba a Len... amaba a Len...

—Por eso te prometo que yo siempre estaré allí para cuando me necesites. Sólo dime una cosa, Rin: ¿aceptarías salir conmigo? —Se miraron a los ojos, él lleno de determinación y ella al borde del llanto. La muchacha fue la primera en romper el contacto.

"Oh, no... estoy rompiendo las reglas. Seguramente Miku ya habrá llegado al salón de clases y Len se habrá dado cuenta." Era lo único que pensaba ella en ese momento.

—Y-yo... no lo sé, Piko. Lo siento, lo siento tanto —Se tapó la cara con sus manos, llena de pensamientos revoltosos y taquicardia.

—Eso no es un "no" —Llegó a sus oídos. Al levantar la vista, vio como el albino le sonreía con calidez, algo que nunca había visto. Tanta gentileza junta, ¿sería real? —. No te preocupes, no descansaré hasta sacar una sonrisa de tus labios.

La campana sonó y la joven Kagamine quedó petrificada. ¡Oh, Dios Santo! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Bien, creo que dejaremos la charla para después. Nos vemos mañana, Rin —anunció Piko al momento que se alejaba a su salón de clases.

* * *

><p>Rin entró como una exhalación al salón de clases, terriblemente pálida y con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho... torpemente chocó contra las sillas, buscando la suya. No se le podía quitar de la mente la imagen tan tierna de Piko. Cero violencias. Cero hostilidades.<p>

... Inexplicablemente, una sonrisa se cruzó por su cara.

—¿Qué...? ¡Woa!—exclamó Rin al ser arrastrada de la silla (aprovechando que el salón estaba solo) por Len, hacía otra que estaba justo a su lado— ¡Len! ¿Qué haces?

—Ultima vez que te sientas ahí—dijo el aludido con un tono que no admitía discusiones.

—Pero... Yo siempre me siento allí, al lado de Miku —Él hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—No me gusta que te sientes con ella, se te pueden pegar sus "manías".

—"¿Manías?"

—¡Si, eso dije! Te recuerdo, hermanita —susurró Len peligrosamente tomándola del mentón—, que el que decide aquí las cosas soy yo, ¿no es así?

Rin podía verlo otra vez: La expresión arrogante, fría y cruel de Len... y automáticamente la prefería, por sobre la imagen tierna de Piko, para "relucir" el lado 'tierno' de su gemelo. Ese recuerdo que parecía cada vez más lejano.

—Si, Len —musitó ella.

Cuando sonó por segunda vez la campana, todos los demás alumnos entraron, entre ellos Miku, que se sorprendió de ver a Rin sentada lejos de ella, cuando siempre se sentaba al lado suyo.

—Psss, Rin —trató de llamarla Miku— ¿Qué haces allí? —preguntó ligeramente molesta.

—Pues... quería sentarme aquí, donde no me llega tanto... aire frío—dijo Rin.

—¿Aire frío?—inquirió la de las coletas, extrañada: el lugar donde acostumbraba sentarse la rubia no estaba junto a la ventana, mientras que donde estaba en ese momento, junto a Len, sí.

—Sí, Rin tiene frío, ¿ya estas contenta?—interrumpió el joven a Miku con frialdad, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana. La chica de pelo verde frunció el ceño por la actitud de Len.

—¡Pero, tengo que hablar asuntos importantes con Rin! ¡Por lo menos déjame esa silla a su lado! —La Hatsune también podía actuar tajante cuando quería, y la mirada de su retador la incentivaba mucho más.

—Lo siento... pero es _mi_ asiento y no me moveré —Simuló esperar comprensión, mas la joven no era de las que se rendían con facilidad—. Además, Rin quiere sentarse _conmigo_ —Enfatizó la última palabra, lanzando una clara indirecta a su hermana —. ¿No es verdad, Rin?

—Sí… lo siento, Miku.

Su amiga arqueó las cejas, extrañada por el comportamiento de Len. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Había oído hablar de la horrible pelea que hubo entre él y Piko. Sabía que el albino iba a llevar a Rin a su fiesta, y si el rubio estaba por ahí, terminaría por joderlo todo. No quería meterse en problemas con sus padres si se armaba una bronca en la piscina, con intentos de ahogo incluidos.

Así que, para ayudar a Rin con su "pretendiente", sacaría a Len de la escena. Había tomado una decisión: no le hablaría al rubio de la fiesta, esperando que su hiciera lo mismo…

* * *

><p>Rin se miró largamente al espejo, cuidando de que su camisa de nylon de manga larga podía cubrir los hematomas del cuerpo, decidiendo que el resultado la satisfacía.<p>

Finalmente había llegado el tan esperado día: durante toda la jornada escolar, Miku no paraba de llamar a todo el mundo, recordándoles la "súper mega fiesta" que habría en la piscina de su casa.

Sin embargo... recordó un detalle: ¡no se lo había dicho a Len! ¡Había estado pensando en lo genial que sería la fiesta y no le había pedido permiso! Miró fuera a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su gemelo: no estaba en ese momento, pues lo habían llamado a hacer un recado en el trabajo.

Se mordió el labio: sabía que tardaría mucho en eso, pues dijo que llegaría al anochecer. ¿Que consecuencias tendría el irse sin decírselo?

"No Rin..." oyó una vocecita en su cabeza, la Srta. Enamorada otra vez. "Len se enojará si te vas sin pedírselo. ¿No le prometiste que serías buena? ¡Estás echándolo todo a perder otra vez! ¡No seas estúpida!"

"Es cierto, prometí ser buena" se dijo en su cabeza por enésima vez "Len se desvive por mí, no puedo hacerle esto..." Pero, aun así...

Aún así, ¿¡Por qué no podía ser buena, aunque sólo sea por una vez, maldita sea?_! _¡¿Qué tan difícil era?_! _

Miró su muñeca, donde un trozo de su piel parecía más claro y arrugado que los demás: era su cicatriz por haber desobedecido a su hermano el día que se peleó con Piko por su causa. ¿Qué castigo tendría en mente su gemelo si cometía la semejante atrocidad de ir a una fiesta la cual él no estaba invitado, y siendo recogida desde su casa por cierto albino?

Su desesperación aumentó al compás de su acelerado corazón. No quería decepcionar a su mejor amiga, a la vez que sentía un peso terrible al considerar rebelarse contra el rubio. Una encrucijada que parecía dejarla sin escapatoria alguna.

Observó sus marcas, encontrando otro problema: no podría llegar a ese lugar y no quedarse en paños menores, lo cual desataría sospechas ante Piko y Miku y sabía que con una excusa tan tonta como la que le había dicho a su progenitor un tiempo atrás no serviría… Oh, Dios, necesitaba tanto una señal en ese momento.

"Un evento inesperado, algo que pueda distraer a todos y me libre de esto..." pensó una y otra vez, como si así se pudiese materializar un milagro.

La puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió, y pudo ver desde el espejo —aprovechando que la suya estaba abierta— a la tambaleante figura de su padre dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Una idea macabra azotó su mente, a la vez que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

"Haremos como si fuera un accidente..." Se acercó con cautela a él, convencida de que no notaba su presencia, hasta posicionarse detrás de su espalda.

Rin no quiso pensar. Si lo pensaba podría echarse para atrás y arruinarlo todo. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y extendió las manos hacía delante.

No deseaba abrir los párpados en los siguientes segundos: se limitó a taparse el rostro como si estuviera viendo una película de terror y fuera justamente la escena donde matan a alguien. No pudo evitar escuchar, no obstante, el ruido sordo y seco de cada rebote del cuerpo de su padre en cada uno de los escalones, como un enorme muñeco, hasta dar contra el suelo.

Quizás eso explique porque la mayoría de las mujeres que cometieron actos similares o peores no recuerdan nada: el horror mismo les hace olvidar.

Lentamente se bajó las manos: su padre estaba completamente inmóvil en el suelo, en una posición torcida y curiosa, que hubiera sido graciosa si no fuera por el acto tremendamente estúpido que acaba de hacer.

La conmoción la invadió por dentro, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Gritó como si ella misma fuese la herida en el piso, hasta que sintió que hasta el más lejano vecino podía oírla. Lágrimas se resbalaban una y otra vez en sus ojos... esta vez sí que la había regado a nivel colosal.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Que he hecho...?_! _—chilló de consternación.

Tan absorta estaba en sus angustias que no se dio cuenta que alguien golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces, llamándola de forma desesperada. Esa voz, nunca esperó haberse sentido tan alegre de escucharla. Con la velocidad de un rayo y sorteando a su padre tirado al pie de la sala, abrió la puerta y se abrazó al cuerpo que le decía una y otra vez su nombre. Piko la recibió entre sus brazos, completamente desconcertado, pero feliz de saber que ella estaba bien luego de semejante griterío. Dio un pequeño vistazo a Neru, encontrando la misma duda en sus ojos.

—¡Rin! ¡Todo está bien! —decía Piko abrazándola y tratando de contener sus sollozos histéricos— ¿Que sucedió?

—¡E-él... se tiró! —tartamudeó la aludida, hipando y haciendo grandes gimoteos— ¡Me gritó que estaba harto de esta maldita vida y se arrojó! ¡Y-yo n-no puede hacer nada...! —Y se acurrucó en el pecho de Piko, quien le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, aún cuando sus heridas le dolieran, no se apartó ni por un segundo…

—Habrá que llamar a una ambulancia —procedió Neru con miedo al levantarse luego de comprobar que el padre estuviera vivo—. Por lo menos respira, pero fue una caída nada bonita —Y, ni lerda ni perezosa, sacó su inseparable celular y tipió el marcado rápido— ¿Sí? ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Un hombre se cayó de las escaleras y no despierta! ¡Vengan rápido! –articuló la dirección de la casa Kagamine, mientras miraba con un poco de ternura a su pobre vecina, abrazada con todas sus fuerzas a ese extraño muchacho.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar, y comenzaron primero que nada a revisarle los signos vitales. Seguidamente le administraron morfina para calmarlo y procedieron a acomodarlo en una posición adecuada para evitar que se rompiera alguna vértebra más de lo que estaba.

* * *

><p>Las sirenas de la ambulancia aturdían sus oídos, dándole a entender que se trataba de un caso grave. No dejaba de maldecirse por dentro, más al encontrarse sola en ese vehículo con su padre y el paramédico que lo atendía... simplemente se sentía pequeña. Recordó el abrazo consolador que Piko le había proporcionado, tranquilizándose por ciertos periodos de tiempo. No había sentido esa clase de... calidez ni protección con Len, ¿verdad?<p>

Meditó acerca de Miku y su fiesta, volviendo a la sensación de arrepentimiento. El albino le había prometido que le contaría todo a la de las coletas, por lo que por eso no debía preocuparse, la prioridad era su padre en ese instante.

Después de varias preguntas hechas por el médico, colocaron a su progenitor en una de las camillas desocupadas de la sala de urgencias. Ahí fue cuando el mundo se vino abajo y sólo le quedaba una opción: llamar a Len y reportarle sobre lo sucedido, pues él tenía todos los papeles de la cobertura médica de su padre.

Se dirigió a un teléfono público, contando con las pocas monedas que poseía en su bolsillo y marcó ese número que sabía tanto de memoria. Unos cuantos pitidos y alguien atendió...

—¿Si? —contestó una voz áspera.

—Eh... ¿Está Len Kagamine?—preguntó con timidez y rogó que le dijeran que no, que ya había salido, pero, por otro, pensaba: "contéstame, contéstame..."

—Este, si. ¡Len! —lo oyó gritar— ¡Te llaman!

Fueron los diez segundos más largos de toda la puñetera historia. Con cada milésima de segundo se oía el bum, bum de su corazón, horriblemente amplificado. Finalmente...

—¿Diga? —oyó la voz cansada y huraña de su gemelo.

—¡Oh, Len! —no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa, suena estúpido, ¿no? — ¡Pasó algo terrible!

Increíblemente, Len no levantó la voz por la preocupación, simplemente dijo:

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Rin?

—Nuestro padre... se cayó de las escaleras —musitó finalmente Rin con miedo, esperando que Len se lo tragara... cosa que desgraciadamente no ocurrió—. Se lo han llevado al hospital y necesitan los papeles de cobertura, y... necesito que vengas —terminó ahogando un sollozo.

—Bien —dijo finalmente el rubio tras quedarse en silencio por un momento—. Ve con él, nos veremos allá.

—¿Es en serio Len? —dijo ella— ¡Oh, gracias, yo...!

—Nada de gracias —la cortó su gemelo con brusquedad—. Tu y yo vamos a 'hablar' seriamente de esto... —y colgó.

Por un momento se quedó Rin allí, con el auricular pegado a una oreja. Hablar ¿Hablar de qué? Aunque al menos Len no le había gritado ni nada por estilo... se sintió aliviada.

Cuando el rubio hizo acto de presencia en el hospital, la Kagamine sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Sin dudarlo dos veces, corrió con euforia a su lado para abrazarlo como si fuera su ángel salvador. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el muchacho no correspondió a su abrazo, sólo la apartó con un poco de brusquedad, mirándola con furia contenida.

—Rin, déjame hacer los papeles primero.

—Oh, sí —aceptó mansamente mientras se encaminaban a la recepción.

El diagnóstico que les brindó el doctor no fue nada alentador: su padre permanecía en un estado de coma debido a un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, además de poseer unas cuantas costillas y un brazo rotos... cosa que no cubría su seguro médico y que debería salir del bolsillo de los Kagamine. Rin palideció ante semejante veredicto, no podía creer cuán idiota podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

El viaje a casa fue casi un Infierno, su hermano no le dirigió ni una sola palabra, al mismo tiempo que apretaba una de sus manos, llevándola como si fuera un simple perro con su correa. No fue sino hasta que confirmaron a Neru que su padre se pondría bien —una clara mentira— y que cerraron la entrada de su casa que Len mostró su verdadera furia.

—¡Ya estoy cansado de ese maldito borracho senil! —Luego, se acercó a escasos milímetros de su hermana, como si fuera a atacarla— ¡Y más de ti, Rin! ¡Ni para cuidarlo sirves!

—¡No es eso! ¡Yo...!

—Además, acabo de enterarme que planeabas irte a la fiesta de Miku... ¡Y sin mi permiso!

—¡Yo... yo iba a pedirte permiso, Len...! —Una bofetada la cortó en seco.

—¿¡Nunca puedes hacer nada bien?_!_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora haces todo lo que te da la maldita gana! ¡Ya eres igual a mamá: Una ramera!

—¡No, Len! —gimió ella con la lluvia de golpes que el rubio le daba en la cabeza— ¡No soy así! ¡No soy así!

—¡Pues no parece! —chilló él, tirándola al suelo y jalándole violentamente del cabello —. ¡Arrodíllate!

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te arrodilles! —gritó, volteándola y haciéndola quedar de espaldas y a cuatro patas, con la cara aplastada contra el suelo.

—¿Que... que haces, Len?—alcanzó a articular Rin entre la excesiva presión.

Alzó la mirada, solo para desear haberse vuelto ciega: el chico había tomado del aparador un... ¡palo de golf! La expresión del rubio no podría ser más horrenda: una sonrisa casi satánica le decoraba los labios perfectos que poseía, mientras le rompía los pantalones cortos y las bragas, dejando su vagina, ya maltratada, una vez más expuesta.

—¡No...! ¡NO! ¡LEN! ¡N...! —pero su gemelo le tapó la boca mientras introducía salvajemente el tubo de metal ya oxidado por su intimidad, empezando a moverlo frenéticamente, entre sollozos amortiguados y gritos ahogados de dolor de Rin, mientras, jadeando, repetía en su oreja:

—¿Te gusta eso, eh, zorra? No sabes lo muuucho que disfruto viéndote ahora...

No supo cuanto siguió haciéndole eso... tal vez el horrible dolor la hizo perder el conocimiento, tal vez sus propios gritos la hicieron desmayarse... sólo el de arriba conocía esa respuesta.

Volvió a despertarse varias horas después, desnuda de la cintura para abajo, con los labios vaginales horriblemente enrojecidos, tan grotesca era la escena que no se podía describir, y allí, 'inocentemente' puesto junto a la alfombra, el palo de golf, con una sospechosa sustancia rojiza en el mango.

Hizo un esfuerzo para lograr ponerse en pie, ayudándose con la pata de la silla para tener un punto de apoyo. Cuando por fin lo logró, no pudo evitar colocar su espalda contra la pared. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber hecho tremenda estupidez. No tenía ni idea de cuando su padre volvería. ¿Y si jamás volviera a verlo despertar? A pesar de todo, era su padre.

No pudo seguir llenándose la cabeza de pensamientos culposos, porque un golpe sordo y repentino en la boca del estómago la dejó sin aire por un momento; siguió de pronto una sensación llameante y repulsiva que iba subiendo peligrosamente por su tracto digestivo: tenía ganas de vomitar.

* * *

><p>Rin no se sintió más distante de su realidad desde que la culpa la acechaba día a día, recordándole todo el tiempo el sonido de su padre rebotando por las escaleras. Nunca necesitó más un poco de consuelo, una confesión, un mísero abrazo antes que ese día, mas no parecía que lo encontraría pronto: Miku se comportaba de manera hostil desde que ella faltó a su cumpleaños (aunque pensó que lo tomaría bien luego de la explicación que le dio Piko), el albino se había ausentado esa semana por una pequeña enfermedad y Len la trataba como si no fuese más que un mero objeto. ¿Desde cuándo su vida se tornó tan miserable?<p>

Varias fueron las ocasiones en que intentó hablar con su amiga a solas, pero todas eran rechazadas y descubiertas por su hermano —quien no dudó en castigarla por su desobediencia—. Iba cada tarde luego de la escuela a visitar a su padre, pensando que así el remordimiento sería menor, pero no esperó la peor de las noticias: debido al golpe, su progenitor padecía de una amnesia grave, por lo que cada vez que ella llegaba a su habitación, siempre la confundía con su madre. Simplemente, decidió dejar que se pudriera en soledad, ya bastante tenía con sus propios complejos como para que la insultasen así.

La cuota médica excedía sus límites, haciendo colapsar la economía doméstica de los Kagamine. Necesitaban un milagro, alguna luz que los iluminara en su miserable vida. Sin embargo, como eso nunca sucedería, le tocó al rubio tomar las riendas:

—Nos desharemos de una vez por todas de ese estorbo...

Y la 'solución' llegó: el hospital, al juzgar el historial de alcoholismo, amablemente les ofrecieron remitir al padre en un programa de Alcohólicos Anónimos, llamado "Sober Living" en el cual lo retiraban a una especie de casa de reposo, por un largo, largo tiempo.

De esa manera, y tras un arreglo y papeleos en Asuntos Internos, Len obtuvo la patria potestad absoluta de Rin, a la vez que él ganaba su emancipación. De manera más simple: el chico se volvió el guardián y protector de su gemela, y el encargado de "velar" por ella (asegurándose de tener el control total sobre su querida hermanita). Oh, pobre chica, ¿qué le esperaría de todo eso?

"Ahora eres de mi propiedad Rin, nunca podrás escapar... tú serás la única que nunca me abandonará"

* * *

><p>Pasada una semana, la Kagamine se despertó con la sensación de que todo lo que ocurrió en los días anteriores no había ocurrido en realidad, sino en otra vida o dimensión, o fue un sueño loco que tuvo. Pero al entrar en la habitación de su padre, completamente vacía, y luego llegar a la sala y no encontrar ningún rastro de las montañas de latas de cervezas y el televisor encendido a todo nivel, con dolor tuvo que aceptar la cruda verdad: Su padre no estaba… Y quizás nunca iba a volver. Luego, su voz pronunciando el asqueroso nombre de su progenitora a su persona la sacó de su angustia, haciéndole pensar que, tal vez, eso sería lo mejor.<p>

No estaba de ánimos para ir a la escuela: había despertado con un ligero malestar estomacal, que asoció con el estrés de todo lo que había pasado. Aún así quería devolverse a su cama y dormir, pero sabía que Len diría que no. Esta vez estaba decidida a no mover ni un dedo sin permiso de su gemelo. Tomó unas aspirinas, esperando que se le pase el dolor, mientras salía con su hermano a la escuela.

—¡Rin! —vio a Miku agitando la mano, ¿en su dirección? ¿Ahora sí le dirigía la palabra? ¡Durante varios días la chica de pelo verde la trataba como una pared, aplicándole la Ley del Hielo! Pero ahora le hacía gestos de ir hacia ella.

—¿Puedo, Len? —preguntó la rubia en voz baja, aprovechando que Len estaba pendiente de una conversación con un profesor.

—Sí, como sea —concedió su guardián distraídamente.

—Gracias —dijo ella y avanzó lentamente hacia su compañera de aula.

Miku se mordió el labio al verla llegar. No sabía cómo decirlo, pues no le era fácil pedir disculpas; pero también sabía que había cometido un error al tratar de esa manera a Rin: la chica no tenía la culpa del accidente de su padre, ¡y ella solo pensando en su fiesta!

Se sintió como una vanidosa, y eso bien Mikuo se lo hizo ver: "Sólo te importa tu estúpida fiesta, ¿no acabas de escuchar lo que dijo Piko? Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, Miku-Chan" había dicho severamente. Sí, sólo su hermano Mikuo le hacía ver sus errores, y aunque a veces la hacía sentirse mal, sabía que todo era porque la quería... Así como ella lo quería a él... ¡Pero ya no hablemos de esto! Gracias a esa reprimenda, se dio cuenta que había sido muy injusta con la Kagamine y debía pedirle perdón.

—Hola, Rin —empezó Miku algo apenada.

—Hola... —repuso su interlocutora, algo sorprendida— ¿Ahora sí me hablas?

—Mira, Rin —dijo Miku con un tono de sincero remordimiento—, quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que me he comportado contigo. Lamento todo lo que pasó... con tu papá... y... sé que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte solo preocuparme por mi fiesta... Es que tenía el periodo en ese momento, ¿sabes? —agregó atropelladamente—. Y... sabes cómo me pongo cuando me llega eso, toda loca y sensible –Rió con nerviosismo la chica, tratando de mitigar la tensión.

—Lo sé —continuó Rin en un intento de poner agradable la conversación y esbozó una sonrisa—. Recuerdo cuando te llegó por primera vez y armaste un escándalo por ello, jeje.

—Sí, gracias por hacérmelo acordar —musitó Miku, roja de vergüenza—. ¿Sin rencores?

—Sin rencores —concluyó la rubia, dándole un abrazo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Rin... tú también has actuado algo extraña. ¿No te habrá venido a ti también? —inquirió la muchacha de cabello verde, actuando por el ambiente relajado—. Que yo recuerde, a las dos nos toca en momentos similares.

La aludida palideció bastante, mientras volvía a meterse dentro de su mente: ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que ese líquido rojizo salía de su ser? Mierda, con todos los sucesos en su acelerada vida, ya no podía recordarlo... ¿acaso... ella?

La duda carcomió sus sesos y se dedicó toda la jornada escolar a pensar en ese suceso, sin embargo, su mente seguía en blanco. Después de todo: Len nunca usó protección, lo hacían casi diario y siempre acababa dentro de ella. No podía dejar esa posibilidad descartada.

El camino a casa le resultó silencioso y distante, mucho más que de costumbre, aunque su hermano no se percatara de eso —es más, parecía que le gustaba—. Si no fuera que era guiada por él, seguramente hubiera terminado perdida en medio de Tokyo sin darse cuenta.

Era oficial: tenía que comprobarlo de una manera u otra. Cuando el rubio partió camino al trabajo, ella esperó pacientemente a que se encontrara demasiado lejos de su camino como para volver, tomó los pocos ahorros que pudo conservar y se encaminó con nerviosismo a la farmacia más cercana, sin darse cuenta nunca de los saludos hechos por su vecina y sus mascotas.

Está de más describir las miradas de repugnancia de las dependientas sobre su persona al pedir el dichoso producto, si tan sólo ellas supieran…

* * *

><p>Se encerró en el baño y controló sus temblores con suspiros agitados. Allí, entre sus manos, se encontraba la respuesta definitiva de sus preguntas…<p>

Dos rayas.

Dos miserables rayas azules…

* * *

><p><strong>Como el embarazo Kagamine parece estar de moda por aquí, yo no me quería quedar afuera xD<strong>

**¿Será niño o niña? ¡Tal vez hasta gemelos! ¿Len se reformará y cambiará ya que un pequeño Kagamine viene en camino? ¿Todo mejorará? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? ¡Si yo ya sé lo que pasa!**

**Bien, los dejo con esas dudas por ahora, espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Bye-nii**

**P.D.: Si se te ocurre un posible nombre, o tienes (o estás haciendo) un fic donde Rin y Len tienen un hijo, pido que lo mencionen de todo corazón: ¡Los posibles ganadores saldrán mencionados en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Sunshine

"**_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy~~__"_ **

**Oh, hi! ¿Tardé mucho en actualizar? Lo siento, ahora mismo les dejo el capítulo. ¿No es un gran día hoy? Ocho de marzo -depende también de sus zonas horarias-, Día Internacional de la Mujer. Saludos a todas mis lectoras, ¡recuerden siempre proteger sus derechos!**

**Bien, comencemos:**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo cuatro: "Sunshine".<em>

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Era un grito que se oyó en el baño unos instantes de ver las dos rayitas azules de la prueba de embarazo. La joven Rin le había temblado la mano donde sostenía el termómetro, para luego gritar en una carcajada de felicidad.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tan feliz!

Le empezaron a salir lágrimas de la magullada cara, inmersa profundamente en esta revelación tan única e incomparable: Embarazada. Estaba embarazada. ¡Y de Len! ¡La prueba máxima y definitiva de su amor!

Se puso a llorar, de alegría y congoja, mientras posaba la mano en su vientre todavía plano, creyendo por un instante que sentiría en ese momento las pataditas, las primeras señales de vida del ser que fue engendrado con... "amor" por Len y ella; su amor incestuoso que se había transformado en una vida que crecía en lo profundo de sus entrañas, y que, nueve meses después, saldría de ella. Oh, ¡sería igual a ellos! Con los cabellos rubios y los ojitos azules... una niña hermosa... o, tal vez, un valiente caballero como su padre; ¡incluso un calco de ellos mismos! Lo reconocía, esa opción era la más complaciente para ella: gracias a su hermano, nunca había pasado ni un segundo sola, él era su caballero protector de sus pesadillas... ¡una dicha si sus hijos experimentaban la misma alegría!

Hipaba de vez en cuando y las manos temblorosas habían dejado caer el test al suelo, mas a Rin pareció no importarle, ¿cómo podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su bebé? ¡Ah! ¡Ya imaginaba la cara de Len cuando lo supiera! Después del típico estupor que se ha visto cientos de veces en Discovery Home & Health, vería sus ojos azules brillar de felicidad, las lágrimas que aparecerían en su cara, y hasta casi "sentía" los brazos de él rodeándole en un abrazo tan fuerte y dulce, gritando: "¡Soy tan feliz, Rin! ¡Esto es lo mejor que me has dado! ¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo!"

—No puedo esperar para decírselo —murmuró para sí, sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre.

Rin se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama de Len, riéndose sin parar, imaginándose que el techo había de pronto un pequeño móvil de notas musicales, girando como pequeños planetas; que la cama era una cuna de esas de lujo que veía en los supermercados, que las paredes había dibujos de payasos con sonrisas enormes y narices rojas.

—Mami, mami... papi, papi...—canturreó cerrando los ojos, imaginando la voz de su hijo.

Tanta era su emoción que no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Había tanto que planear y tan poco tiempo, necesitaba mantas, biberones, pañales, ropa de bebé, zapatitos, un moisés y cientos de otros artículos... sería una pequeña molestia económica, pero estaba segura que cuando tuviera a ese retoño en sus brazos, todo valdría cada centavo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio. De allí sacó su cuaderno de tareas y un lápiz, para tratar de bocetar una lista sobre las necesidades del futuro Kagamine.

—Veamos: pañales, chupetes...

La hoja se fue transformando de una pureza blanca a unas líneas garabateadas. Cuando despertó de su trance, Rin se dio cuenta que en vez de una lista había creado un dibujo: en él se veían claramente a Len abrazándola por la espalda y ella en el centro, cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas con una gran sonrisa.

"Me pregunto... ¿cómo podremos llamarle?" pensó unos segundos entre risas y balaceando el lápiz entre sus dedos. Escribió un pequeño signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza del retoño, indicando esa incógnita. Luego, volteó la hoja para comenzar a enlistar todas las posibles opciones para su futuro heredero o herederos.

—Veamos —lanzó una pequeña risita al aire—... hay tantos en mi mente ahora mismo que no podría decidirme.

Primero que nada estableció comenzar con algo que resultara familiar o que, incluso, rimara con los de ellos... ¿Qué tal: sus propios nombres… pero al revés?

"Lin y Ren", la forma negativa de ellos. Hasta le parecía gracioso pensar en dos pequeños gemelos iguales en aspecto y personalidad a Len y ella, sólo que con el sexo cambiado. Un Ren alegre, hiperactivo y buen cocinero; mientras que Lin sería la sobre protectora, calmada y protegería de todo lo malo a su hermano.

—Suena bien —se susurró a ella misma, anotándolos en la primer línea luego del título, el cual era un simple "Nombres".

¿O tal vez otros más... exóticos? La lista se le hacía inmensa:

Rinto y Lenka, por unos amigos que vivían en la esquina del vecindario. Eran buenas personas, y esperaba que sus hijos también lo fueran. Quizás las personas que comparten nombre tienen cierto parecido...

—Un niñito serio, sincero y respetuoso, una niñita algo tímida y callada, algo infantil pero tierna. Rinto y Lenka Kagamine, se escucha genial. —Sonrió mientras anotaba esos nombres bajo "Ren y Lin"—. Ya está.

Un foco imaginario se encendió en su cabeza: Yuka y Souta, por un libro de terror que les encargaron en la escuela. El simple significado de esos dos le resultó apasionante desde la primera vez que los nombraron. Una pequeña delicada como una flor y un niño valiente cual león, dispuesto a proteger a su hermana a cualquier precio.

—Mis favoritos. —Subrayó a esos dos con mucha dedicación, como si fueran su opción final—. Mis hijos serán tan hermosos como estos nombres.

Miró de vuelta al dibujo y divagó unos segundos, masticando con pereza la goma del lápiz, dándose cuenta de un detalle que no había pensado antes. ¿Y si no fueran gemelos, sino uno solo como el bebé de su boceto?

—Creo que debería buscar algunos más.

Se concentró primero en los nombres de mujer, pues estaba más segura que su hijo sería una adorable y tierna mujercita.

Una inspiración repentina apareció: Sayumi. Oyó ese nombre, no recordaba muy bien donde, y la pareció magnífico desde el primer instante. "Mi pequeña princesita" se dijo Rin con una sonrisa. Ya imaginaba a una niñita correteando feliz por ahí con un pomposo vestido rosa y una tiara a juego. Lo anotó sin pensarlo dos veces, completamente conmovida por la escena.

Hikari fue el siguiente, el cual venía de la traducción —bastante mala— de una canción infantil. "Luz", una antorcha que iluminaría sus vidas de manera permanente. Tocó su vientre con regocijo a la vez que el lápiz se deslizaba por el papel.

—You are mi sunshine, my only sunshine… —cantó Rin.

También tenía en mente varios nombres en caso de que fuera niño, aunque esa opción no era tan placentera para ella como la anterior:

Lennard, nombre de uno de los personajes de una comedia que veía de vez en cuando: "The Big Bang Theory". Claro, tal vez el pequeño sería una mente sin igual, podría conseguir una beca y ser un gran científico, escritor o cualquier otra profesión de prestigio. Se sentía tan orgullosa de sólo pensarlo. Otra opción magnífica.

Takeshi vino a su mente, porque le parecía el nombre de un niñito fuerte y valiente; como su padre. Tantos héroes había tenido su país con ese nombre que incluso ya parecía una visión al futuro usarlo. Su hijo, el nuevo presidente de Japón... ¿por qué no? Lo anotó cuidadosamente, saboreando cada kanji.

Luego, volvió a pensar sobre que las personas con igual nombre poseían personalidades similares y se le vino alguien a la mente: Vigo, ese amable anciano que era el poseedor de la panadería cerca de su barrio, la cual poseía la misma denominación que su dueño. Aún recordaba cómo él con toda la bondad del mundo les regalaba unos bollos dulces a su hermano y a ella cuando iban a comprar el pan de cada día, Len adoraba ese pan. Rió un poco con su vista al pasado.

—Aunque... imagino más en una pieza de pan que un bebé al escuchar ese nombre. —sentenció en voz baja frente al dibujo—. Lo anotaré, sólo por simple respeto.

¿Cuál de todos preferiría Len? ¿Cuál propondría? ¡Estaba tan ansiosa por saberlo! Miró su garabato de familia feliz y besó delicadamente la parte del bebé, tocando al mismo tiempo su vientre.

La puerta de entrada azotada con fuerza le indicó que Len había arribado, y no de un buen humor que digamos, por lo que decidió contagiarle su dicha con la noticia del bebé.

—¡Rin! —Oyó su nombre pronunciado con fiereza.

—¡Voy! —indicó ella, guardando el cuaderno dentro de su mochila otra vez.

Cuando llegó donde su amado, la cara de pocos amigos en el rubio no se hizo esperar.

—¿¡Dónde diablos está la cena!_?_ —reprochó a penas su hermana se acercó a él.

—Yo... lo siento, Len. Se me olvidó —se excusó torpemente, a la vez que reía con jolgorio—... es que yo —Un golpe la hizo callar.

—No quiero tus mentiras baratas. Ni tampoco tus risitas tontas. Sólo cállate y ve a la cocina.

—Está bien, Len —dijo Rin mansamente mientras se retiraba cantando a la cocina.

"¿Que le pasará ahora?" se preguntó Len frunciendo el ceño "Seguramente estaré pensando en el imbécil de Piko... No se salvará de esta noche."

"Creo que mejor se lo digo mañana" pensó Rin mientras preparaba un omelette de queso y malteada de banana para el padre de su hijo. "Tendré preparada una gran sorpresa para él..."

Y suspiraba, con la cabeza llena de sueños, mientras batía la masa para el omelette.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien.

.

Oscuridad, era lo único que distinguía desde todos los ángulos posibles. Incluso no podía asegurar si estaba parado en algo o se encontraba suspendido en la propia nada. Un silencio le aturdía los oídos, ni siquiera su respiración —que cada vez se volvía más pesada— era capaz de romperla, lo cual lo impacientó mucho más. Soledad, silencio, tensión... no, a Len no le agradaba nada de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

De pronto, un sonido parecido a un golpe alteró todo su sistema nervioso. Cinco minutos, dos segundos, una eternidad... el tiempo que hubiera transcurrido en ese lugar le era indiferente, sólo quería salir de él.

Una risa, parecida a un susurro, se escuchó continuamente, aumentando su volumen paulatinamente. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

—Mírate, no eres más que un insecto —Era una voz femenina... una que reconocía muy bien.

—¡Muéstrate, maldita, y dímelo a la cara! —pronunció con furia, mirando a su alrededor.

—Lo mejor que pude hacer fue abandonarte —aseguró esa voz misteriosa —, no hubieras sido más que una molestia.

—¡Maldita perra, te mataré si vuelves a decirlo! —Apretó sus puños, herido por esas palabras.

—¿A quién crees que amenazas con esas tontas palabras? —Miku se materializó a unos metros de él, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¡Cállate, tú!

—Vaya, qué buenos argumentos tienes —ironizó ella, haciéndole coro a la risa que seguía sonando en el ambiente.

—¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien como él? —preguntó Piko. Len volteó la vista y descubrió al albino—. No puede mantener cerca ni a su propia hermana.

Len corrió para tratar de golpearlo por esas palabras, muerto de ira, pero no podía alcanzarlo por más que se esforzara. El otro muchacho se rió de esa acción, acompañando al coro.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Acaso no soportas la verdad, hijo? —La figura de su padre se apareció entre los presentes—. Estoy seguro que Rin se irá en el momento que pueda mantenerse sola.

Len gritó de furia y dolor, abrumado por sus acompañantes. Tapó sus manos con los oídos y cerró los ojos, pero aún así podía escuchar sus risas taladrándole el cerebro.

Nuevamente, el silencio volvió a reinar. El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con un respiro: la figura de su gemela se posaba a escasos centímetros de él.

—Rin —pronunció levemente, acercando su mano a la de ella. La muchacha lo apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques, maldito infeliz —dijo con rabia y cinismo, una forma que nunca antes había visto Len—. No quiero ver tu asquerosa cara nunca más —Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y desapareció lentamente del rango de visión del rubio.

—¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente, Rin! ¡Rin! —gritó una y otra vez, temblando de nervios.

—¡Len! —Oyó la voz de su gemela, aunque se escuchaba lejana entre las risas —¡Len! ¡Despierta! —Volvió a decir ella, con más claridad.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Rin, iluminada sólo por la lámpara de noche.

—Tuviste una pesadilla... y yo... —Cortó su charla al momento que sintió los brazos de su gemelo abrazarla con fuerza y necesidad— ¿Len?

—Cállate, sólo cierra la maldita boca, Rin —pronunció él con la voz temblorosa, sintiendo como la rubia le correspondía el abrazo.

Esa fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que la Kagamine de verdad se sintió necesitada y conectada con su gemelo. Vaya, un día de enterarse de su embarazo y ya todo comenzaba a ir viento en popa.

.

La mañana le supo a monotonía, tal vez fue por el simple hecho de que las nubes abundaban en el cielo y descargaban su tenue lluvia gélida sobre los habitantes de la ciudad, lo cual podía deprimir a cualquiera que no fuera simpatizante simpatizante de ese clima. Rin se levantó mucho más temprano que su gemelo para poder alistarse con más cuidado y tener todo listo para cuando Len despertara.

Caminó con lentitud al baño, agradecida que las nauseas no se hicieran presentes (como si el bebé sólo las hubiera usado para anunciar su presencia), y decidió tomar una larga y reconfortante ducha para aliviar de alguna forma los golpes de anoche —que parecían incluso más violentos que antes—. No estaba preocupada realmente, sabía que su bebé estaba bien protegido y que el rubio nunca le haría un daño peligroso; sólo era cuestión de contarle los hechos y su Len amable y cariñoso volvería a la vida.

Se despojó de su ropa con cuidado y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Mientras esperaba que el líquido alcanzara una temperatura óptima, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía. La simple visión le pareció irreal:

Ella, casi hasta los huesos, con millones de cicatrices, moretones, mordidas y quemaduras en la extensión de su piel. Sus ojos parecían cuencas sin vida, adornados por pesadas ojeras violáceas. El cabello maltratado y deslucido, hasta un poco grasoso ha de decir. Más un ser humano parecía una muñeca de trapo que se usaba como saco de boxeo.

—¡No! —gritó, asustada por la visión, y tirando el espejo al suelo con fiereza, el cual terminó rompiéndose en mil pedazos—. ¡Esa no soy yo! —Su respiración se volvió acelerada y el corazón le latía del puro espanto—. ¡Len me ama! ¡Pronto cambiará y será el mismo chico gentil y amoroso de siempre! ¡Este niño es la prueba! —Ahogó unos cuantos gimoteos a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma. El ambiente se volvió tenso y lo único que se podía escuchar era el agua corriendo, tanto del cielo como del grifo—. Sólo debo decírselo. ¡Sí! Sólo debo darle la gran noticia y sé que cambiará.

Mientras se bañaba, decidió planear su anuncio de embarazo de la misma forma que le confesó su amor: una cena tranquila, la música llenando el lugar, velas, todo perfecto como debía ser. Es más, hoy mismo se lo diría, luego que regresaran de clases. Ese fue el mayor consuelo que su cerebro pudo darle para dejar de pensar en cosas irreales y horribles.

Levantó el espejo roto con la mejor dedicación y cuidado —sufriendo unas cuantas cortadas en sus dedos— para que su hermano no se lastimase con ninguno de los pedazos y se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño para comenzar con su rutina diaria.

.

—Bueno, esto es inesperado, debo decir...

La voz de Piko llegó a sus oídos en el momento que pasaba por uno de los pasillos más alejados del instituto, ese que conducía al pequeño jardín botánico que cuidaban los alumnos. No sabía porqué, pero una vena curiosa afloró en ella y, aunque fuese en contra de las buenas costumbres, decidió quedarse unos segundos y espiar la escena: el albino se encontraba parado frente a una chica de cabellos color cereza y ojos del mismo color; que reconoció al poco tiempo como una chica un año mayor que ella misma. Parecían tener una charla bastante seria, pues el muchacho no sonreía como era su costumbre.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero ya no podía acallar esto. Piko, eres un gran chico, me encantaría que saliéramos alguna vez.

En ese momento, Rin se dio cuenta que estaba mal lo que hacía, ya que la charla se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de una confesión; pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a seguir allí, esperando la respuesta del Utatane.

—Miki... hemos sido amigos desde muy jóvenes, simplemente no sé si pueda asimilarlo tan rápido, lo siento. —respondió él. Por alguna extraña razón, Rin sintió en ese momento una especie de alivio.

—Sólo asegúrame que lo pensarás, ¿sí? —la llamada Miki contestó al poco tiempo, con un tono que apenas pudo oír la rubia.

—Sabes que será así, por lo que no te angusties —Piko acarició la cabeza de la muchacha con cariño fraternal, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

Luego de ver ese espectáculo, Rin sintió unas cuantas emociones cruzadas; pero, al final, sólo se quedó con un veredicto: "Piko por fin tendrá a alguien con quien salir y dejará de molestarme. Sé que pronto los veré tomados de la mano por aquí. Len no habría hecho lo mismo, simplemente la hubiera rechazado cordialmente si no le gustaba, sólo para estar conmigo... definitivamente no me imagino con alguien que no sea Len a mi lado. Es el hombre perfecto."

Cuando entró al salón de clases, no pudo evitar mirar a su vieja amiga Miku con cierta lástima. La extrañaba tanto: sus risas, metidas de pata, bondad y consejos; en ese momento necesitaba tanto a alguien con quien hablar —además de Len— sobre algunas cuestiones. Ya ni siquiera tenía celular para tratar de mandarle aunque sea un simple mensaje.

Con tal de saludarla incluso sería feliz... pero recordó que su gemelo no aprobaba que estuviera con ella, por lo que decidió lo mejor para la felicidad de su futura familia: mantenerse unida al rubio, sin importar sus sentimientos. Tal vez, e incluso con el paso de un poco de tiempo, ella podría convencerlo de que la chica de las coletas no era mala persona y podrían salir juntos los tres a comprar ropa de bebé.

La estupidez humana, está comprobado de una vez por todas, que no conoce ningún límite. Y menos si hablamos de Rin Kagamine.

.

Al llegar a casa, y gracias a las últimas acciones escolares, decidió que no necesitaba ningún plan pomposo para contarle algo tan importante que terminaría haciendo que los detalles perdieran importancia. Sí, se armó de valor e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

—L-len, tengo que contarte algo —tartamudeó sin quererlo.

—Ahora no, Rin, estoy cansado —exigió el rubio, frotándose las sienes con enojo dirigiéndose escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Ella suspiró, dejando caer su cuerpo en el sofá que antes le pertenecía a su padre. "Será mejor no molestarlo ahora, tengo nueve meses para contarle." pensó mientras encendía el televisor y ponía uno de esos programas de manualidades, justamente cuando se dedicaban a mostrar cómo tejer escarpines para bebés.

Los naranjos tonos del atardecer se colaron por la ventana de la sala, indicándole a la Kagamine que pronto oscurecería y debería comenzar a preparar la cena. Vaya, tan concentrada estaba escuchando tips de maternidad que ni cuenta se había dado del tiempo que transcurrió.

—¡Rin! —Escuchó proveniente del cuarto de baño.

—¡Ya voy! —aseguró ella, subiendo las escales de manera apresurada, esperando acatar las órdenes de Len con rapidez y efectividad.

Una cara de pocos amigos fue la que la recibió en el momento que abrió la puerta de la habitación. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—¿Me puedes explicar dónde mierda está el espejo que teníamos en esa pared? —preguntó con calma contenida.

—P-pues... yo —trató de excusarse, pero su gemelo no le dejó tiempo.

—¿Esto era la cosa que tenías que contarme? ¿Lo inútil y estúpida que eres? No te preocupes, eso ya lo sabía de antes, pero nunca pensé que a tanto extremo.

—¡No! —habló con fuerza y atropellada—. No es eso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué otra tonterías has hecho? ¡Habla, perra!

La chica se asustó un poco con el tono de voz utilizado por él, pero pudo reunir valor y paciencia para alegrarle el día al rubio...

—Len, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero —Su gemela le tomó la mano con cariño casi de novela, mirándolo con las pupilas llenas de luz—... estoy embarazada.

El hermano se soltó como si la piel de la rubia lo quemara, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos de par en par y no había una palabra que pudiera describir específicamente la expresión de su rostro.

—¿No te alegras? ¡Seremos padres! —gritó con entusiasmo Rin, al ver que él seguía en su bloqueo psicológico.

—No, no puede ser —susurró el gemelo, acercándose a su hermana con renovada violencia—. Es mentira, ¡no es mío! —La tomó de las muñecas —ya tan lastimadas que perdieron la sensibilidad— y comenzó a zarandearla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una maldita puta, Rin! ¿Con quién mierda te acostaste, con todo el equipo de Karate del instituto? ¿Piko, tal vez? ¡Mierda, eres una inútil!

—Len, n-no entiendo —dijo dificultosamente la muchacha —. ¡Yo te amo sólo a ti! ¡No me he acostado con nadie más! ¡Pensé que estarías feliz!

El movimiento brusco se detuvo, mientras que él mostraba la sonrisa más cínica nunca antes vista.

—¿Feliz? ¿Feliz de que mi hermana sea una puta? ¿Feliz de que me quiera hacer llevar la carga de un hijo que no es mío? ¿Feliz de que me mienta y piense que soy tan estúpido como para tragármelo? —Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—. No, Rin, no estoy para nada feliz —Su semblante se tornó sombrío—... mereces un muy gran castigo por esto.

Acto seguido, empujó con la mayor fuerza que pudo a la rubia contra el lavamanos del baño, que terminó golpeando a su hermana de lleno en su brazo derecho y parte del vientre, provocando un seco sonido, como si algo se rompiese. Rin se retorció de dolor en el piso a la vez que gritaba y tocaba la zona dañada, sintiendo cómo su bebé —a pesar de su corta gestación— daba patadas y se movía frenéticamente dentro suyo, como si tratara de defenderse de un enemigo que le era imposible de ganar.

—¡Len, m-me duele! —chilló la chica en el suelo—. ¡Por favor, detente! —Pero el muchacho no la escuchaba.

Sin estar satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer, atacó a la chica en el suelo con certeras patadas en su estómago, una y otra vez; no importaba cuántas súplicas eran lanzadas por los labios de su gemela. Finalmente, se detuvo al notar un líquido abundante y rojizo que salía de entre las piernas de ella. Calmó su respiración y rió con regocijo.

—Que eso te sirva de lección, a mí nadie me engaña, maldita zorra —Hizo un ademán de marcharse, mas la chica lo tomó del borde de su pantalón con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—Len, por favor, estoy herida, llévame a un hospital —No había expresión alguna en el rostro de su hermano—. Len, por favor, te amo —Una risa helada fue su respuesta—. ¡Len, por favor, soy tu hermana!

Como si un nuevo clic se hubiera hecho en su cabeza, el muchacho movió con fuerza la pierna aprisionada para arrodillarse frente a su hermana, desnudarla sin ningún pudor o vergüenza y tomar su celular, marcando el número de emergencias.

—Ayuda, necesito una ambulancia— le dijo al que contestó el teléfono, con un tono de voz preocupado que incluso Rin pensó que era verdad—. Mi hermana se ha golpeado con el lavabo mientras salía de bañarse y ahora está llena de sangre. Estoy muy preocupado, por favor, vengan pronto. —Luego de pasarle verbalmente la dirección de su casa, el muchacho Kagamine colgó.

Sólo en ese instante la chica pudo dejar salir todo el aire que había contenido.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Rin. Te caíste, ¿entiendes? —expresó mientras mojaba la cabeza de la chica y le ponía una toalla encima.

Se apretujó en la toalla, intentando tomar aliento en una habitación que hace unos instantes parecía contener suficiente aire, pero que en ese instante se le antojaba desprovista por completo de él. A lo que tomó por una distancia enorme, oyó un leve susurro y comprendió que se trata del aire al pasar por su garganta y volver a surgir en una serie de jadeos febriles, pero que ello no cambiaba el hecho de que lo que estaba a punto de suceder en su vientre.

Jamás había sentido un dolor como el que la estaba azotando, ni los tantos golpes que Len le había provocado se acercaban a esto; aquel padecimiento no había sido lo mismo que esa agonía. Esa terrible agonía. La mano posada sobre el vientre percibía carne que había dejado de parecer carne; era como si le hubieran abierto la cremallera y sustituido el bebé por una piedra caliente.

"Dios mío" pensó aterrorizada "Que no le haya pasado nada al bebé, por favor. Len, es tu hijo, es TU hijo" no paraba de repetir.

Las contracciones empezaban a llegar, y le añadían un plus extra de dolor; Rin se llevó una mano en la boca para ahogar sus gritos. ¿¡Donde diablos estaba la ambulancia!_?_ ¿¡Porque no llegaba!_?_... las pataditas desesperadas de momentos antes estaban cesando. Varios minutos pasaban y las contracciones se hacían menos fuertes... Sintió algo caliente, viscoso y resbaladizo en la cara interior de los muslos.

Su cuerpo estaba en proceso final de vomitar al bebé que albergó en su organismo por dos meses sin complicación alguna.

Finalmente, entre la inconciencia, notó los pitidos, algo lejanos, de la ambulancia.

"Gracias a Dios" pensó.

Su hermano la alzó en brazos como pudo y se dirigió sin prisas hacia la puerta de entrada, abriéndola de una patada y gritando a viva voz al vehículo para indicarle la indicación correcta. Rin, con la mirada completamente borrosa, apenas pudo divisar la escena: unas luces verdes y blancas en medio de la calle, el ceño fruncido del rubio que la cargaba —metido de lleno en su actuación— y, con dificultad, su vecina Neru completamente preocupada y asustada en la entrada de su pórtico, donde dos machas negras a su lado ladraban incesantemente.

Sintió como otros brazos la levantaban, ubicándola en la camilla, y le colocaban la mascarilla. La morfina comenzó a circular, haciendo que la tarea que mantener los párpados abiertos fuera imposible. Finalmente, cayó en un estado de sueño ligero.

—Se resbaló al salir de la ducha y se lastimó el estómago —Len, como siempre, estoico y tranquilo, sin inquietarse ni in ápice que estaba a un pelito de perder a su hijo, si no es que lo había perdido ya, les comentó a los paramédicos, y ni preocupándose en lo más mínimo de Rin.

Los dos médicos de la unidad se miraron algo inquietos, para que después uno se colocara en el asiento del piloto y arrancara la ambulancia, mientras el otro se dedicaba a hacer los análisis de rutina —notando primero la fractura de su antebrazo— y buscar el punto de donde emanaba tanta sangre.

—Oh, Dios Santo, no puedo creerlo... —dijo el paramédico que estaba junto a la desvanecida muchacha. En su rostro se notaba un claro estupor, posando luego su mirada en el muchacho—. Esta chica está embarazada.

—¿Embarazada? —Se escuchó decir al conductor, con nervios disimulados debido al entrenamiento—... ¿cuál es el estado del feto?

Quien habló por primera vez hizo un gesto sombrío y alzó la bolsa donde, minutos antes, había era medicamentos contra la hemorragia interna para que su compañero viera por el espejo retrovisor lo que ahora había en la misma.

—Lo perdimos.

Rin se hubiera muerto de dolor si hubiera estado consciente: En la bolsa que el paramédico sostenía con cuidado, estaba la masa humana destripada y ensangrentada que veinte minutos antes era un feto de dos meses y una placenta incluso más grande que él. Todavía no había alcanzado una forma humana por completo, pero se notaban perfectamente las extensiones que salían del tronco y estaban destinados a ser brazos y piernas, una cabeza en pleno crecimiento y un corazón detenido para siempre —aunque el propio doctor juraría haberlo visto latir por unos segundos, sobresaliendo de la fina capa de células madre—.

El paramédico sintió horror al ver el cadáver de la criaturita en la bolsa. Había visto cosas parecidas, pero viéndolo en una niña de catorce o quince años... simplemente era una tragedia.

—Disculpe, joven —musitó dirigiéndose a Len, quien no se inmutó al ver la asquerosa masa humana que era su hijo bastardo—. ¿Acaso sabía que su hermana estaba embarazada?

—Realmente, no —contestó el muchacho a la pregunta—. Desde el incidente con mi padre, ella se ha vuelto distante y desordenada. Ya casi no me hablaba y estaba muy preocupado… nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este extremo. Bastante lamentable que me venga a enterar por un simple accidente, ¿verdad? —concluyó, acariciándole el pelo a la chica en la camilla.

El especialista no dijo nada más, sólo miró al rubio con recelo y se concentró en entablillar el brazo fracturado. Su trabajo no consistía en creerle o no a quienes transportaba, pero sabía que la cantidad de golpes en su paciente indicaban una realidad distinta.

.

—¿Cuál es su estado?

—Afortunadamente, la madre está fuera de peligro… Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de la criatura… llegamos demasiado tarde como para hacer algo.

Rin no alcanzaba a oír completamente lo que decían los médicos a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era estar tirada en el suelo del baño, rogando al Cielo que dejara vivir a su bebé, todo lo demás eran voces distorsionadas taladrando su cerebro. Un pitido insistente y seco le molestaba los oídos, sin saber de dónde provenía, acompañado por un goteo frecuente y el dolor en su brazo.

Abrió a medias los ojos y todo lo veía muy borroso. Unas extrañas manchas se movían quedamente a su alrededor. Quería preguntarles qué demonios estaba pasando, donde demonios estaba… ¿Y dónde estaba su bebé? Pero la voz se le quebraba mucho antes de poder salir de su garganta.

Deslizó lentamente su mano izquierda, extrañamente agarrotada y pesada, a la zona exacta donde días antes reposaba su futuro bebé. Igual que la protagonista de esa sangrientamente exagerada película de Tarantino, abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el vientre plano, sin nada dentro, como un recipiente vacío, como un cascarón sin su interior. Por más que su hijo no fuera más grande que un puño en esa etapa, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Soltó un gemido de espanto, mientras trataba inútilmente de sentir alguna señal, alguna patadita, lo que fuera para después decepcionarse de no sentir nada.

Absolutamente nada.

―M-mi bebé, mi bebé —articuló como pudo, sollozando, casi a la nada.

Una de las figuras se acercó a ella; pudo reconocer difícilmente a un médico canoso y de cara cansada. Le sonrió tristemente a la aterrada Rin y dijo, en voz baja y compasiva:

―Lo lamento mucho, Srta. Kagamine. Hicimos lo que pudimos. No estaba en nuestras manos salvarlo.

La realidad fue terrible, como si le apuñalaran el corazón. Dejó de llorar un momento, miró fijamente hacía delante y empezó a aullar como un perro atropellado por un carro. Las enfermeras creyeron por un momento que perdía la razón, pero no dejaron de sentir lástima por ella.

Rin quería gritar, salir corriendo, a donde fuera, y morir. Aquel bebé que acababa de morir injustamente era hijo "producto" del amor, nacido de un deseo más violento que cualquier estúpida moral; era el sueño por el que había pagado el precio de meses de castigos y ultrajes, el regalo perfecto que iba a ofrecerle a su querido Len, como una familia unida y feliz… Todo ello caía como una torre de naipes y se hacía añicos como el propio espejo que la reflejó esa mañana.

Cuando se empieza a describir la desgracia, a traducirla en términos inteligentes, es que ya se le ha aceptado. Al desgarramiento, al aplastamiento casi físico, sucede lentamente la segunda fase del dolor; la contemplación cruel.

Simplemente fue demasiada información para su agotada mente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, que le parecían pesados, para descansar un poco más. Incluso comparó ese acto con la exhalación de su último aliento.

Porque así se sentía: como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con su hijo.

Volvió a despertar unas horas después; no estaban los médicos… pero sí Len. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión suave, casi humana. Su hermano tierno había vuelto.

―Len, Len… —empezó ella débilmente, buscando su consuelo.

―Deja de llorar, Rin ―dijo con una suavidad casi insólita, acercándose a su cama y sentándose a su lado―. Sé que es duro que lo hayas perdido… pero, ¿no es mejor así? ―Rin abrió los ojos como platos, como si no diera crédito a lo que oía. Len sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el cabello― Si lo hubieras tenido… No podríamos pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos, ¿a qué no? Además… entiende, si tuviéramos un hijo, la gente no lo comprendería, nos separaría para siempre y nunca podríamos vernos otra vez... ¿tú quieres eso, Rin? ―Len le hablaba con una paciencia infinita, como si fuera algo tan obvio y simple al igual que uno más uno es dos―. Tu figura tan dulce su hubiera perdido. Y, lo más importante: Quién sabe qué enfermedad podría haber traído consigo el bebé al llegar a este mundo de porquería: Síndrome de Down, autismo, deformidades… qué se yo.

Rin se quedó de piedra. En ningún momento pensó en las complicaciones si hubiera seguido con el embarazo. Que tonta había sido. ¡Sólo pensaba en lo linda que se vería con la pancita de embarazada, ni un instante pensó en cómo podría nacer la criatura…! De pronto, cada una de las razones que Len le enumeraba tenía tanto sentido. Asintió a todo lo que su hermano en había metido en el cerebro. Era una suerte tenerlo a él cerca para que le ayudara a recuperara la cordura.

―¿Ahora lo entiendes, Rin? ¿Entiendes porqué no podíamos tener a ese niño? ¿No estamos bien así como estábamos, solo tú y yo? ―le besó la frente, terminando por ganársela, como siempre― Quiero que descanses para que puedas mejorarte; en cuanto te den el alta, nos vamos a casa, ¿está bien?

Le dio un besito y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, donde las enfermeras lo elogiaron por ser un hermano tan gentil, cariñoso, atento… incluso en una situación tan espinosa como la suya.

Una vez más estaba sola. Imágenes sin cesar llegaron a su mente agotada, dándole un nuevo sentido a sus pensamientos: si hace unos días la idea de un bebé en la casa la hacía saltar de dicha, ahora le producía horror y espanto. Otra escena mucho más diferente le apareció en su cabeza: en vez de ser un niño normal, una masa deforme e innatural se acercaba a ella a una velocidad mayor a la de una persona ordinaria, a la vez que lloraba con ahínco y pronunciaba "mami, mami" de una manera grotesca y casi espectral. ¡No! Era un alivio que Len se hubiera deshecho del problema antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aunque… ¡¿Quién sabía si sucedía otra vez?_!_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No se permitiría tener una monstruosidad como hijo, ni mucho menos que por eso la separaran de su amado gemelo. Ni en un millón de años permitiría que eso pasara si podía hacer algo para impedirlo.

De la pura desesperación, tomó la aguja intravenosa que estaba colocada en su mano derecha, para suministrarle el suero que reposaba colgando a un lado de su cama, con una dificultad (debido a que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba enyesado) pero determinación increíbles, lo agarró con la diestra y miró el brillo del metal, que dejaba gotear por la punta un poco del suero.

Perfecto.

―¡No quiero otro bebé! ¡No lo quiero!_!_ ―chilló la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y, como si fuera a hacerse el Seppuku, se enterró la aguja directamente a su vientre.

Su propia desesperación le hizo olvidarse del dolor, obligándose a clavar unas cuantas veces más la punzante aguja por todo la zona, convencida que así podría evitar otra tragedia. No paraba de gritar su negación a ser madre y la sábana y ropa que usaba comenzaron a teñirse de rojo carmín.

Las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar al lado de la joven, completamente espantadas por el espectáculo. Una pudo con mucha dificultad evitar que la chica siguiera apuñalándose, mientras que otra clavaba en el brazo retenido un sedante poderoso. Aún así, Rin siguió gritando con dolor hasta que la medicación surtía efecto.

Len sólo se limitó a sonreír con superioridad.

Estaba atontada, los pitidos volvieron a su cerebro. Abrió los ojos, que volvió a cerrar al instante, cegada por la luz del techo. Intentó mover su brazo libre de yeso, pero una fuerza misteriosa de lo impedía con ahínco. Al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que sucedía lo mismo con sus demás extremidades.

Terminó de despertar por completo y se miró con estupefacción: correas negras se ataban a sus muñecas y tobillos, inmovilizándola por completo.

Lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, la cuales se volvieron molestas a los pocos segundos. Ella no quería llorar. Era su propia alma, la cual se encontraba quebrada y necesitaba desahogarse.

—You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy, when the skies are gray…

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceramente, después de escribir esto y mirar un music video de la canción "Lucy" de Skillet (link si quieren verla: watch?v=Fg55P7X_U9g -de youtube-), hasta yo me encontré con los ojos vidriosos y el corazón pesado. ¿Dónde quedó la dignidad, el valor, el amor propio? ¿Dónde quedó el "¡me tocas un pelo y te mato, hijo de puta!"? Ok, lo último no.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo *le regala una rosa a cada uno de sus lectores*. Feliz día para todas las mujeres que aprecian y hasta la próxima.**

**Bye-nii**


	6. ¡Si te pega, no te ama!

"_**It's the way that he makes you feel,**_

_**It's the way that he kisses you,**_

_**It's the way that he makes you fall in love~"**_

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡No desesperen, que llegó un nuevo capítulo y les aseguro que es extra especial! Como si no fuera cosa de todos los días, estaremos frente a escenas muy fuertes, advertidos quedan, pero eso no es todo: a partir de ahora contaremos con la presencia de algunos OCs, espero que no les moleste **

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo cinco: "¡Si te pega, no te ama!"<em>

La habitación estaba a oscuras, los suspiros y pequeños jadeos era lo único que podía percibirse dentro. Dos jóvenes estaban allí, abrazados uno al otro contra una pared, uniendo sus labios en una danza apasionada.

—¡Her… hermano! —chilló levemente de satisfacción la muchacha cuando su amante le mordisqueó el cuello de manera juguetona.

El aludido volvió a besar los labios de la joven, a la vez que la tomaba de las piernas, preparado para cargarla al lecho que les serviría como confidente esa noche…

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días en el hospital. Luego del terrible arranque de Rin con la aguja, tuvo que ser internada por precaución a otro ataque similar o peligro de infección en la herida. Finalmente, se le dio autorización a Len de llevarla a casa a guardar reposo, ordenándole que avisaran en el instituto la ausencia de la rubia. Lo cual, obviamente, dio pie a más abusos de parte del gemelo. No sólo la jovencita se había vuelto una mujer golpeada, sino que, en ese momento, también había descendido al rango de prisionera.<p>

Rin salió lentamente al portón de la casa con bastante cautela y lentitud. Necesitaba hacerlo, pues llevaba varios días sin salir a respirar aire fresco. Len, "por precaución" según él, la mantuvo encerrada en su cuarto, siempre guardando cama (exceptuando cuando debía cocinar o limpiar), para que se recuperara más rápido.

Ya había pasado el terrible episodio de... mejor no quería recordarlo, sacudió la cabeza, esperando alejarlo de su mente. Tal vez con algo de libertad y hablar sirviera para ello.

Llegó al portal y miró el vecindario como si hubiera salido luego de quince años de prisión: los pájaros cantaban con júbilo, algunos infantes corrían alegres por las calles vacías de vehículos y las flores primaverales hacían su acto de presencia en los jardines vecinos bien cuidados. Incluso la brisa que le acarició las mejillas le pareció un gesto celestial.

Escuchó unos ladridos familiares a su lado y se encontró con una escena algo extraña. Su vecina Neru salía de su casa, acompañada por dos extrañas mujeres. Estas, luego de hablar unos segundos con la rubia, le estrecharon la mano con fuerza y le entregaron una tarjeta que la muchacha miró con angustia. Rin no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda cuando esas dos personas se dirigieron a un auto estacionado frente a la casa de Neru y una de ellas la miró fijamente. Después, sólo se fueron conduciendo calle abajo.

Se preguntaba porque estaría tan nerviosa Neru y quienes eran esas mujeres de abrigos... la Kagamine sintió curiosidad por eso, aunque sabía que meterse en la vida de los demás era algo de muy mal gusto.

"Deben ser de la compañía telefónica, porque Neru gasta mucho tiempo en celular" pensó con una risita.

La muchacha mayor seguía aún fuera de su hogar, tratando de contener a sus dos perros, que continuaban ladrando incesantemente. Rin frunció un poco los labios, pero al final decidió delatarse.

—Eh, ¡buenos días, Neru! –le llamó desde la puerta, sobresaltando a la rubia.

—Hola, Rin, buenos días —le devolvió el saludo su vecina con una sonrisa algo nerviosa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento bien, gracias —contestó, a la vez que miraba su reloj de muñeca—. Se me hace tarde, lo siento. ¡Nos vemos! —Hizo un ademán con su mano sana, que fue respondido por su vecina con timidez.

"Dios mío... ¿en qué me metí?" pensó Neru con angustia, mirando la blanca tarjeta.

* * *

><p>Caminó con renovadas energías por las calles comerciales de la ciudad, atenta a cada sonido, persona que pasaba a su lado, perro moviendo la cola, todo le parecía interesante. Rió levemente y luego movió su cabeza con rapidez, necesitaba concentrarse, sabía que debía hacer las comprar lo más rápido que pudiera o Len podría enterarse que salió a la calle sin su permiso, además de con un brazo roto, y no quería volver a molestarlo por sus estupideces.<p>

"Bien, necesito bananas, harina, azúcar, leche..." enumeró los ingredientes para un pastel en su mente, recordando levemente el recorrido al supermercado más cercano.

Su nueva gran idea era sorprender a su gemelo con un delicioso pastel de su sabor favorito y agradecerle por haberla cuidado en esos momentos de invalidez...

—No se queden calladas. No son trapos, tampoco muñecas. Tenemos derechos, hagámoslos valer. ¡Si te pega, no te ama! —Escuchó esas frases seguidas de una ovación femenina muy cerca de ella.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró en la plaza principal, donde parecía llevarse a cabo una manifestación por esas causas humanitarias tan de moda. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de pancartas y carteles de color violeta y rosado, con frases motivadoras y pro-feministas.

—El 60% de las mujeres abusadas no denuncian a su agresor, ¡No tengan miedo y denuncien! —gritó una mujer joven con un megáfono, vestía de abrigo largo y tenía el cabello rubio cobrizo.

—¡No somos tontas, como ellos creen! ¡Busquen ayuda, lo peor que pueden hacer es no hacer nada! —coreó la que estaba a su lado. Era castaña con cabello corto y también usaba abrigo largo.

La Kagamine entornó los ojos, tratando de mirar con detenimiento a esas personas sobre la tarima. Por alguna razón, le resultaron extremadamente familiares, como si las hubiera visto de otro lugar antes...

—¿Hola? Me alegra que te interese nuestra campaña —dijo alguien a su lado, llamando su atención. Rin se volteó: Era una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos azules. Esta le extendió un folleto de color morado—. Me llamo Luka Megurine y soy participante de una ONG que está en contra de la violencia de género. Toma esto, para que recuerdes que no estamos solas ni indefensas. Cuando veas a una amiga que sea maltratada, recuérdale siempre: Tiene voz y puede usarla. Que tengas un buen día.

—Gra-gracias —musitó Rin, tomándolo. En la parte delantera decía. "No hay mujeres tontas"

La rubia se quedó mirándolo, intercalando la vista por donde la tal Luka se alejaba, hablando con más transeúntes curioso. Ella no era tonta... ¿o sí?

"Sí lo eres" dijo una voz en su cabeza, la Señorita Enamorad "¡Eres tonta porque estás retrasándote para hacer las compras y volver a casa! ¡Len se enfadará si no te encuentra! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

"¡Dios mío, tengo que irme!" pensó, y se alejó de la conglomeración dando media vuelta y a paso apresurado, siendo vigilada detenidamente por las mujeres del megáfono.

En tiempo record y casi a expensas del espanto puro, logró llegar al supermercado y comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Rodeó la plaza, evitando a toda costa volver a la manifestación, y llegó a la casa, cerrando con rapidez la puerta a sus espaldas, con el corazón latiéndole como si hubiera realizado una carrera de cien kilómetros. Una especie de incomodidad estaba dentro de ella.

En ese momento, recordó que debía preparar el almuerzo de Len, quien llegaba temprano, por lo que su preciado pastel debería esperar, por lo menos, una hora más. Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó al pollo con papas que debía cocinar en el horno. Quería demostrarle a su hermano que no volvería a cometer un error tan grueso como el de semanas atrás.

Serían las tres de la tarde y el rubio había partido al segundo periodo escolar, no sin antes protagonizar escenas perfectamente omitibles, cuando Rin oyó el timbre de la puerta. Al ver por la rendija, vio que se trataba de su vecina.

—¡Neru! —le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa—.Que gusto verte, ¿que se te ofrece?

—Eh... ¡Ah, sí! Rin, ne-necesito unas medidas de azúcar para un pastel —habló la mayor con nerviosismo y tallándose las manos—, ¿sí tienes?

—¡Claro! Justamente hacía uno de banana para Len. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? —preguntó bastante animada, viendo como los ojos de la muchacha en su puerta se abrían un poco más de lo normal—. Bueno, si es que no estás ocupada en otra cosa o tienes un compromiso más importante...

—Me encantaría —dijo sonriendo trémula.

Rin le abrió la puerta completamente, invitándola a pasar. Neru vio todo en derredor, tratando de mantenerse aparentemente tranquila, siguiendo de cerca a la dueña de la casa. Llegaron a la cocina, donde había una masa semi-formada, leche, bananas y huevos.

"Todo se ve normal" pensó la rubia, incluso parecía ver un orden y calma más latentes que en su propia casa.

—Oye, Rin... ¿no deberías estar descasando? —preguntó curiosa la rubia mayor, a la vez que desviaba su vista a una ventana cercana.

—¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Neru? —inquirió con sorpresa su interlocutora.

"Mierda, ¿qué le digo?" —Este... lo oí... decirlo por ahí. Comentaron que estabas enferma y que tenías que guardar reposo —mintió como pudo, aunque estaba segura de que ella no se lo había tragado para nada.

—Oh, ya veo... las noticias vuelan por el vecindario, ¿no? —Sonrió con dificultad, ocultando lo incómoda que se sentía.

—Sí... vuelan bastante. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó exactamente, Rin? ¿Te caíste?

La aludida guardó un segundo de silencio y miró sus pies. Rayos, ¿cómo se escapaba de eso? Una parte de ella insistía en desahogarse con Neru, mas sabía que si su hermano se enteraba... mejor ni pensarlo. Otra le sugería que mejor le diese a la muchacha lo que había venido a buscar y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero lo descartó por completo, se sentía tan sola allí en su casa que necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar.

"Inventa algo creíble" susurró su lado Enamorado, recordándole cómo su gemelo lo había hecho aquella noche en el hospital, salvándola de una separación casi inminente.

—... sí, cuando terminaba de ducharme. Por eso el yeso —explicó ella, mostrando su brazo roto—. Es bastante molesto. A veces necesito ayuda en algunas tareas, y, como Len está en la escuela o trabajando, me las tengo que apañar solas —Trató de tomar el bol para comenzar a batir la mezcla, pero parecía ser un ejemplo de las cosas que le resultaban casi imposibles en su condición.

—Déjame ayudarte —Su vecina tomó el recipiente entre sus manos, aliviándole la carga a la chica—. ¿Y Len? ¿Cómo se puso al saberlo?

—Pobre de él, estaba tan asustado —Bajó la vista mientras agregaba una suerte de ingredientes a la mezcla—. Ya sabes, desde que mi padre... no está, hemos tenido muchas presiones. Lo menos que debí hacer fue causarle más problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Cómo que "problemas"? —inquirió Neru despreocupadamente, poniendo trozos de banana a la masa y agarrando el batidor manual de la mesada, ese que Rin intentó tomar para hacer el trabajo pesado.

—Ya sabes: no poder valerme por mí misma aquí en casa, tener que pedirle las tareas cuando viene cansado del colegio. Hay días en que debe ayudarme a vestirme o ponerme una bolsa en el yeso para que me bañe sin dañarlo y por eso se atrasa en su propio arreglo —Suspiró, enumerando con pesar las acciones que la mostraban como una inútil total—. Como si ya no fuera suficiente.

—Pero, Rin, estabas en un hospital; es lógico que deben ayudarte —murmuró la muchacha— Lo dices como si... a él le molestara hacerlo o algo así.

—¿Ah? Bueno, creo que a cualquiera se sentiría molesto cuando está lleno de stress y las cosas siguen empeorando.

—¿Empeorando?

—¿Puedes prender el horno, Neru? Dame —Agarró el recipiente de las manos de la rubia y lo colocó en la mesada, al lado de un de acero. Luego, se golpeó levemente su frente, como recordando algo—. Vaya modales los míos, ¿deseas un té o algo?

La mayor se sorprendió de cómo la chica había evadido toda la conversación anterior, mostrando fuera de ella un nivel de incomodidad enorme. Decidió obedecer a la muchacha y tratar de retomar sus preguntas después. Se tocó la cintura, sintiendo el pequeño aparato metálico sobresalir levemente de entre sus ropas.

—Té está bien —musitó.

—Bueno, deja que ponga el agua a calentar —dijo la chica mientras llenaba la tetera con el líquido—, termino de poner la mezcla en el molde y podremos sentarnos un segundo a charlar más tranquilas, ¿te parece? —Miró de reojo el reloj, estando agradecida de que aún faltaran unas cuantas horas para que Len volviera de la escuela.

Siéndose sincera a ella misma, le agradaba tener a alguien con quién hablar que no fuera su gemelo. Muy en lo profundo de su corazón, extraña ese trato amistoso, especialmente al recordar a cierta joven que peinaba su cabello con dos coletas...

—Oye, Rin —empezó Neru viendo a la chica poniendo el utensilio sobre la flama de la hornalla encendida—, he notado a Len de muy... mal humor últimamente. ¿Estará estresado... por algo?

La aludida se incomodó un poco más, sabía que debía ser buena y guardar silencio, pues era de muy mala educación hablar a las espaldas de una persona. Debía ser buena, debía ser buena.

—¿Estresado? Sí, debe ser por el trabajo y la escuela y mi brazo roto... si yo estuviera en su misma condición, seguramente también estaría así, tal vez hasta no podría soportarla. ¿Tú no, Neru?

Neru no dijo nada. Se limitó a retirar la tetera cuando esta comenzó a silbar y sentarse a su lado, ayudándola a dejar el bol sin mezcla que se pudiera aprovechar para el pastel. Luego, sacó dos tazas de porcelana de un cajón indicado por la rubia y preparó las infusiones.

—Y dime, Neru, ¿qué tal va todo contigo? Pareciera que sólo estuviéramos hablando de mí —Lanzó una pequeña risita al aire a la vez que terminaba de colocar el molde lleno de mezcla en el horno.

—Oh... Bien. Mis perros y mi celular —Rió también, tomando una pequeña cucharita pasada por la Kagamine.

—¿Qué tal los estudios? Sé que vas a una escuela de renombre, ¿es difícil o algo?

Neru se encogió de hombros, respondiendo levemente la pregunta.

Se dedicaron así a hablar de trivialidades mientras el horno hacía su trabajo de cocción. Luego casi una hora dentro del mismo, Akita sugirió que sería suficiente, así que tomó un trapo que usaban como repasador. El resultado final lucía fantástico, con una corteza dorada y crujiente.

—Se ve tan bien —Contempló la lisiada con alegría en sus ojos—, a Len le encantará. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Neru, espero que no haya sido mucha molestia.

—No hay de que, Rin. Sabía que necesitabas algo, luego de verte esta mañana salir de tu casa.

La muchacha arqueó una ceja, mostrando un ligero asombro.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras psíquica —Sonrió.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día siguiente y no hubo problemas (a excepción de que Len la golpeó en el antebrazo por derramarle su té) y el muchacho se fue camino a la escuela. Al salir cruzó la mirada con Neru, quien le saludó débilmente, y, finalmente luego de caminar casi diez minutos, entró al salón.<p>

—Buenos días, Len —repuso Miku al verlo llegar, él se había comportado extraño en esos días, por lo que prefirió guardarse su distancia—. ¿Como está Rin?

—Tan bien como se puede estar —habló el rubio con indiferencia y ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

—Eso no es una respuesta —saltó la Hatsune— Dame detalles, Len, por favor.

—No sé qué cosas quieras saber, Miku, tampoco se encuentra en coma —resolvió el muchacho, restándole importancia al asunto de su hermana.

La de las coletas infló los mofletes por esa actitud. Ya sabía que el Kagamine era frío y calculador en su vida, pero no a ese nivel. Y, si alguien conocía minimamente a Miku Hatsune, estaba enterado que esa clase de actitud la ponía de malas.

—¿Como está? ¿Esta enyesada? ¿Puede arreglárselas sola? ¡Esas son cosas que quiero saber! ¿Se siente triste? ¡Iré a visitarla! —decidió al último segundo al ver que sus preguntas no eran contestadas.

—¿Perdón? —Len la miró bastante mal debido a su desfachatez—. ¿No se necesita estar invitado a una casa para ir, especialmente si se trata de un enfermo que necesita guardar cama?

—No si el que visita es su mejor amiga, quien le llevará un regalo y una sonrisa para hacerle sentir mejor. La compañía es mejor cura que estar encerrado —replicó, enfadada por la mirada del rubio.

—Miku, comprende —Trató de convencerla con un tono propio de un profesor explicando un tema difícil—, Rin necesita descansar. Cuando esté mejor, volverá a la escuela.

—¿Acaso voy allí a molestarla? Que idiota eres, Len —dijo la chica—. Mira, si tanto necesita reposo, solo iré a saludarla y a dejarle una tarjeta de "Recupérate Pronto" ¿Satisfecho?

—No.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Miku, harta de intentar razonar con él—. Ni que fueras su marido o que se yo...

—Soy su hermano, y me preocupo por ella.

La palabra "hermano" le produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago a la muchacha, recordando ciertos hechos que había vivido hacía poco tiempo. Aunque estaba segura que ni un hermano normal se comportaba de esa forma tan sobre protectora.

—Se nota —contraatacó la chica con muy mala leche—. Si en verdad de preocuparas por ella dejarías que la visite y le alegre el rato en vez de volverla una prisionera.

—Miku, ¿puedes cerrar la boca? —exclamó, al borde de su paciencia—. Ya llegó la profesora.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —chilló ella.

—¡Señorita Hatsune! ¡Señor Kagamine! Si tienen algún problema, esperen hasta el final de la clase para resolverlo, ¿entendido? —exclamó la profesora Rion, poniendo fin a la conversación.

—Está bien. Lo siento, Rion-sensei —musitó Miku, sentándose en su lugar y lanzándole a Len miradas asesinas.

Si bien, antes se llevaba respetuosamente con el muchacho y hasta, por qué no decirlo, le caía bastante bien; en estos meses parecía haberse vuelto una persona distinta, más distante y algo agresiva, cosa que no hacía más que exasperarla, no le gustaba ese tipo de gente.

"Me importa un pepino lo que él diga; iré a verla cuando esté en el trabajo" pensó Miku para sí, resolviendo un pequeño plan en su mete.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días y la chica había resulto todo para el encuentro furtivo. Miku esperó pacientemente, viendo desde atrás de unos arbustos, como un detective privado, a que Len saliera. Ya casi eran las siete de la tarde, el gemelo hacía casi una hora que estaba camino a su trabajo y Rin estuvo toda la mañana charlando con Neru de aspectos triviales (de verdad le reconfortaba tener a alguien con quien pasar sus ratos encerrada), por lo que en ese momento se estaba dedicando barrer la alfombra de la sala con sumo cuidado, no quería que su hogar fuese catalogado de sucio, especialmente cuando recibía visitas a diario.<p>

En ese momento, oyó cómo alguien golpeaba suavemente a su puerta.

"¿Será Len?" pensó en primer lugar "No, él se fue hace mucho como para volver" Confirmó viendo el reloj.

Dejó la escoba y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Detrás del dintel, una muchacha de pelos aguamarina recogidos en dos coletas la miraba con ternura y una sonrisa enorme en su boca.

—¡Miku! ¡Que sorpresa verte! —exclamó la rubia, tratando de abrazarla.

—¡Oh, Rin, te extrañé tanto! —Secundó ella, rodeándola con mucha delicadeza, como si temiera romperle el otro brazo—. Disculpa no haber avisado antes de tu visita, pero... ya sabes, no tienes celular y todo eso.

—¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! Pasa —dijo sonriendo, apartándose del portal para dejarle paso a su invitada—. ¿Como van las cosas en la escuela? ¡Dios mío, me voy a atrasar!

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que los profesores entenderán tu situación —aseguró la de las coletas, entrando con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bueno, estoy mucho mejor, gracias —comentó riendo—. Me cuesta hacer algunas cosas, pero ya no me duele...

La de cabellos aguamarina no pudo evitar llenarse de alegría al volver a tener cerca a su mejor amiga. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellas. Tenía tantas ganas de hablarle de todo: los chismorreos comunes, cómo Piko una vez le preguntó sobre su ausencia prolongada y... cierto hecho que seguramente la dejaría con la boca abierta. Pero antes debía darle algo...

—Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti, Rin, espero que te sirva para recuperarte —Extendió a la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

La rubia la abrió con mucho cuidado, descubriendo dentro un almohadón de Nyan Cat y una tarjeta de felicitación con la leyenda "Recupérate pronto". No pudo caber en cuenta lo considerada que era su amiga con ella. Incluso aunque tuvieran sus pequeños desacuerdos, seguían tan unidas como la primera vez.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué lindo! —gritó con alegría, abrazando el almohadón, que soltó un ruidito que caracterizaba al meme—. ¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias! —Le dio un abrazo, que fue acompañado por otro "nyan".

Subieron las escaleras, riéndose como un par de chiquillas, mientras entraban a la habitación de la chica. Se sentaron en la cama largo rato, al tiempo que la de cabellos aguamarina parloteaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en la escuela en su ausencia. Rin reía, desde hacía días que no lo hacía. Sintió agradecimiento por el tierno gesto de su mejor amiga al visitarla. Tomaron el té en el salón y volvieron a subir, para tener más privacidad. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado tres horas.

—Muchas gracias por venir, Miku —dijo la rubia sonriendo—. Me sentía algo sola...

De pronto, la muchacha de coletas se silenció por unos segundos y miró sus manos, comenzando a ponerse bastante nerviosa. Ya era la hora de confesarse.

—Nee, Rin-chan... hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre, Miku? —preguntó la Kagamine, dándose cuenta del cambio en la voz de ella.

—Primero, me gustaría que prometieras que lo que te diga no cambiará nuestra amistad por nada del mundo, ¿ok? —Miró fijamente a la rubia, con una mezcla de nerviosismo e histeria. Necesitaba sacarse eso del pecho.

—Miku, sabes que eso nunca pasará, no importa qué —aseguró la chica, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y guiñando con complicidad.

Bien, si había abierto la boca ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Dime, Rin... ¿qué piensas del... incesto? —La muchacha bajó la cabeza, completamente avergonzada.

Rin se sonrojó. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Se le aceleró el corazón. No recordaba que Miku los haya visto besándose o algo así... ¿Los habría descubierto y precisamente no se dio cuenta? Qué vergüenza, ¿qué explicación le daría a Miku? Tal vez, debería decirle la verdad, después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

—Pues... yo...

—Por favor, no te apures. Verás, lo que pasa es que...

Un portazo proveniente de la planta baja interrumpió su charla, las dos muchachas saltaron sobre la cama al sentirlo.

—Rin, ¿dónde diablos estás?

—Oh, no, Len —susurró la nombrada, casi temblando del miedo.

—Rayos —respondió la de las coletas.

—¡Escóndete!— susurró Rin levantándose y abriendo con dificultad la puerta del armario—. ¡Entra allí y no hagas ruido!

—Pero... ¿por qué? —replicó la muchacha, confundida por el cambio repentino en su amiga.

—Hazme caso, por favor, ¡entra! —apremió la chica al sentir los pasos secos subir la escalera.

Terminó empujándola y cerrando la puerta con la mayor fuerza que pudo, aunque, debido al efecto rebote, quedó un pequeño espacio para que la Hatsune pudiera mirar.

"Vamos, ni que fuera la amante de Rin o algo parecido" bufó en su mente, haciendo pucheros.

Lograba ver en las rendijas del armario, como en esa escabrosa escena del juego "Asylum 626". La puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abrió violentamente y surgió Len, de muy mal humor. La muchacha dentro no pudo sorprenderse del extraño comportamiento del rubio.

—Rin...—oyó su voz, y se espantó al oírla: Era ronca, casi de ultratumba. Se había esfumado su tono algo agudo que usaba normalmente en la escuela.

—B-bienvenido a casa, Len —dijo la gemela en un tono tembloroso... como si le tuviera miedo.

—¿Donde mierda estabas? ¿Donde está la cena? ¿Acaso no tenías que limpiar? ¡La casa parece un chiquero! ¡Qué estúpida eres, Rin!

"¡Dios mío! ¡¿Que está diciendo?_!_" pensó Miku escandalizada. ¿Ese era el mismo Len frío pero cordial que veía todos los días y con quien compartía salón?

—Yo, lo siento, me quedé a descansar un rato y... creo que me dormí —mintó la rubia como pudo.

A la encerrada le pareció tonto, ¿por qué sólo no decía que tuvo visitas y ya? No entendía para nada la lógica de esa familia, y eso que llevaba largo rato tratando de comprenderla. Bien, sabía que el muchacho no le había permitido venir a visitar a la rubia y todo eso, pero no le parecía motivo para que Rin la metiera dentro del mueble, es decir, ni que fuera a...

—¡DEJA LAS EXCUSAS! —Y sonó, claramente, la bofetada.

Miku se tapó la boca con las manos, suprimiendo un gritito de estupefacción. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Pensó en unos largos momentos armarse de valor para salir del armario y enfrentar al Kagamine con todo el coraje que tenía, pero se dio cuenta como su amiga la miraba suplicante, aterrada, pidiéndole con los ojos todo lo contrario. Rin sabía qué tipo de persona podía ser su gemelo enfadado, y no quería meterla en el conflicto.

—Lo siento, Len, dame unos minutos y te prometo tenerla lista —aseguró ella con calma, dulzura—. Sólo, salgamos de la habitación y...

Los ojos lujuriosos de su hermano le dieron una terrible pista de cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones para ese momento, mucho peor cuando sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro, que deslizaba con rudeza el vestido de tirantes que usaba.

A las dos muchachas presentes se les erizó el pelo de la nuca al instante, una estupefacta y la otra llena de miedo, pensando en su amiga encerrada en el armario y la horrible escena que debería presenciar.

—L-len, yo pienso que... —Trató de tomar cartas en el asunto, pero una risa diabólica, cínica y grave le cortó las palabras y respiración.

—¿Acaso ahora piensas, Rin? Debiste hacerlo cuando decidiste flojear y no tener mi cena a tiempo —contraatacó él al mismo tiempo que exponía un seno de la rubia y lo apretaba en una suerte de masaje.

Miku no cabía en lo que sus ojos le reflejaban de la realidad. De un segundo al otro, la imagen del frío Len y la adorable Rin -que conocía desde hacía ¿cuánto, nueve, diez años?- se desplomaba para mostrar a una bestia rubia y agresiva frente a un pequeño conejito herido y asustado. Con sus propios ojos observó como él, sin ninguna consideración ante la fractura enyesada de su gemela, la agarró del brazo y la arrojó a la cama, haciéndola rebotar.

—Len... Por favor, estoy enyesada; ¿no... podríamos hacerlo otro día? Aún me duele el... vientre, también —siguió con las razones cuando sintió como el rubio le mordisqueaba el cuello con rudeza.

Miku casi se delata por un grito ahogado que se le escapó al ver a Len responderle los argumentos con otra violenta bofetada. Horrible era el único pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza.

—¿Acaso tu mandas aquí? ¡Yo soy el que manda en esta casa! ¡Y si yo digo que quiero hacerlo ya, es que quiero hacerlo YA! —Se echó sobre ella, besándola con brutalidad y empezando a desgarrarle la ropa.

Ver series policiales en casa a veces sirve para algo... Aterrorizada por lo que veía, Miku revolvió en su bolsillo, con las manos temblándole del trauma; finalmente logró sacar su celular, que tenía cámara HD incorporada, regalo de cumpleaños de Mikuo. Accionó el modo silencioso y encendió la cámara en modo video.

Era un espectáculo dantesco. Rin no dejaba de gritar bajo el cuerpo de su gemelo, alaridos que le perforaban los oídos a la chica de las coletas. Len jadeaba de un modo asqueroso, animal, mientras le bajaba las bragas de un tirón, rompiéndoselas.

—¡Len...! —y otra bofetada llegó.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!— Y siguió con su terrible acción, desabrochándose el pantalón y bajándose la bragueta.

A Miku por poco se le cae el teléfono al ver eso y tuvo que desviar su mirada, tratando de tener la mano fija: Len completamente excitado le abrió violentamente las piernas a su amiga sin consideración alguna, para poder comenzar a penetrarla con bestialidad.

Los gritos de Rin complementaban los alaridos silenciosos de Miku: "¡Basta! ¡No hagas esto!_!_"

A cada minuto, era más y más insoportable de ver. La muchacha dentro del armario estaba literalmente llorando a mares, gimiendo de pánico ante la escena, a la vez que intentaba mantener su mano firme para captar todo. Había visto una tanda de películas Gore, y ni siquiera "La Pasión" le hizo llorar tanto. Se tapó la boca, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

Si ver a Len hacer eso fue terrible, lo siguiente se llevó el premio: al parecer, él estaba perdido en su bárbaro accionar, porque no notó que Rin giraba la cabeza hacia su armario. La miraba fijamente a los ojos. La Hatsune luchó con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no estallar en gritos y llantos histéricos: La mirada de su amiga se veía tan vacía, tan llena de pánico... era como las caras de los condenados a muerte o los refugiados judíos en Auschwitz. Así de terrible fue. La de las coletas estaba segura que no dejaría de tener pesadillas por esa mirada.

Luego de minutos que fueron eternos, el muchacho acabó. Se estremeció violentamente sobre Rin con un gemido gutural y se levantó, sin siquiera fijarse si ella estaba bien; ni una palabra, ni un beso, nada. Se cerró la bragueta y se fue, tal y como había venido.

La violada se quedó allí, tendida por un momento, gimiendo levemente de dolor. Al asegurarse de que las pisadas del rubio se perdían en la lejanía, Miku se atrevió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, oprimiendo "Guardar" al macabro archivo que acaba de grabar. Sabía muy bien que debía hacer con él... rogaba de que Len no la oyera y su amiga la dejara ir...

Rin finalmente logró levantarse y, dando tumbos, se acercó al armario.

—¿Miku? —preguntó cuando abrió con cuidado las puertas del armario.

—Rin —susurró la muchacha a duras penas. Su cara petrificada y pálida lo decía todo.

—Miku... ¿nos viste?

La aludida se quedó estática: ¿¡Que clase de pregunta era esa? ¡¿Quien no habría visto eso?_!_

—Rin, ¿qué mierda...? ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Len... ¡ese maldito hijo de la gran perra! —No se dio cuenta en esa expresión también estaba insultando a la progenitora de su mejor amiga, pero la idea quedaba bien clara.

Alcanzó a oír la regadera sonar: el muchacho estaba dándose una ducha. Tenía una oportunidad...

—¡No! ¡No, no lo entiendes! L-Len es así... pero él me ama, Miku. Él y yo nos amamos. No quería que lo supieras... pero es así... —susurró Rin retorciéndose las manos.

"Creo que eso responde mi pregunta sobre el incesto" pensó la de cabellos aguamarina. Una pequeña risita angustiada y cargada de sarcasmo salió de su boca, a la vez que su semblante se ablandaba considerablemente.

—Oh, Rin, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? —Tomó el cuerpo frágil y desnudo de su amiga, abrazándola con calidez—. ¡Si te pega, no te ama!

—Miku... —murmuró Rin, como si quisiera hacerle entender lo contrario. Su oración se cortó cuando su amiga puso un dedo sobre sus labios, mirándola con ternura.

La muchacha decidió que no debía perder tiempo tratando de explicarle razones. La soltó lentamente y como un zombi bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta, que estaba abierta.

"No te preocupes, sé lo que tengo que hacer" pensó como una oración.

* * *

><p>Caminó por las oscuras calles de la ciudad con un aire desgarrado y la mirada casi en blanco. Millones de sentimientos encontrados se aglomeraron en su cabeza, uno tras otro, sin dejarle pensar con claridad. Se sentía como en una película de terror, pero diez veces peor, porque sabía que esto era pura realidad. Había caído de un segundo a otro en una profunda depresión, que al fin pudo soltar en soledad, sin tener que aparentar fortaleza.<p>

"Rin, lo siento tanto, no lo sabía. No lo sabía. No lo sabía. No lo sabía." Miku repasó mentalmente todos sus recuerdos compartidos con su amiga, tratando de buscar una pista, algo que antes hubiera pasado de largo que le indicara la verdad oculta. No pudo encontrarlo, sintiéndose peor con ella misma.

Desde que tenía memoria, Rin siempre fue su mejor amiga, su confidente, su rayito de sol rubio... y en ese momento estaba sufriendo tanto. Se tambaleó inconscientemente en la acera, a la vez que su estómago se estrujaba como una esponja llena de líquido con sólo recordar la escena antes presenciada. No pudo dar dos pasos más que se inclinó para sacar los restos semi digeridos del pastel de naranja y el té que había tomado con alegría en la casa de su amiga.

Tosió mientras las arcadas se calmaban un poco. Se sentía más que miserable. Siempre había conocido los problemas familiares de los Kagamine, incluso también había vivido uno: todavía recordaba el día en que debió refugiarse a los once años dentro de la habitación de la rubia, abrazadas y temblando de miedo detrás de un armario, debido que su padre se había emborrachado de más -nuevamente- y trató de tomar represalias con Rin por no haber lavado los platos al tener visitas. Se abrazó a ella misma, por recurrencia al miedo que le provocaba ese recuerdo.

Luego, estaba Len. Miku no era tan tonta como todos pensaban, hasta a veces se calificaba de ser bastante perceptiva, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que el muchacho era así? Tal vez por su bajo perfil, ese aura de tranquilidad que había a su alrededor, como si fuera una roca.

"Ahora, creo que ya sé cuál era su pelota anti stress" pensó con pesar, de puro humor negro.

Seguía siéndole irreal, tan alejado, tan... inconcebible. Un hermano es aquel que te apoyaba, protegía, velaba por ti; especialmente, pensaba, si era tu propio gemelo. Era... imposible. En ese momento, su corazón oprimió pesado en su pecho, como si fuera una piedra filosa.

Con torpes movimientos, sacó su celular y marcó el número que sabía de memoria, necesitaba tanto escuchar esa voz...

—¿Diga? —articuló un joven, soltando el control, pues estaba jugando Resident Evil 4 en casa de Yuma.

—Mi-Mikuo-kun —pronunció con dificultad la chica, sintiendo como unos gimoteos se escapaban de su garganta.

—¿Miku-chan? ¡Miku! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Saltó del sillón preocupado, ignorando la llamada de Yuma: "¡El Ganado te cortó la cabeza, Mikuo!"—. ¡Miku, contesta! ¡¿Estás bien?_!_

—Mikuo-kun... tú nunca me golpearías ni harías algo contra mi voluntad, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Qué? —Se alejó de su anfitrión y se encerró en el baño—. Miku... ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? Yo nunca te haría algo que no quisieras. Te amo.

—Y-yo, lo sé. Gracias, gracias por ser como eres, Mikuo. Te amo —admitió la chica, apretando su celular más cerca de su oreja y casi en la histeria—. Oh, hermano, ha... ¡ha pasado algo horrible!

—¡Miku! ¡Dime qué demonios pasó!

—Yo... yo, estoy camino a la comisaría...

Escuchó otro par de gimoteos que le impedían hablar a su muy amada hermanita, sintiendo cómo el corazón subía hacia su garganta y el estómago se le hacía un nudo. Ya comenzaba temer lo peor. Necesitaba a su amante cerca para abrazarla, consolarla, limpiar sus lágrimas...

—Miku, ve para allá. Nos vemos allí —Colgó, salió como un bólido del baño y, sin decir nada a Yuma, salió de la casa a su motocicleta, se puso el caso y arrancó con rumbo a la estación de policía.

Miku colgó cuando no sintió la voz del muchacho detrás de la línea y era reemplazado por el clásico sonido entrecortado, por lo que trató de concentrarse en caminar derecha y tener la vista algo despejada de lágrimas para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino.

Luego de correr varios metros, divisó la luz de neón del edificio grande: "Central Metropolitana Policial de Tokio". Aún cuando tenía un nudo en todo el sistema digestivo, no quiso detenerse y llegó hasta las puertas dobles, aporreando la puerta.

—¡¿Hay alguien?_!_ ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!_!_ —chilló enloquecida al entrar a la recepción.

Los policías y patrulleros del turno nocturno se escandalizaron y enderezaron en sus sillas, pensando que se trataba de una desequilibrada mental.

—Señorita, relájese y siéntese —Le invitó el oficial más cercano a ella, tomándola del brazo con cautela—. Dígannos que ha sucedido.

—He... he visto a mi ami-amiga Rin... Fue... viola... —Allí no pudo decir más, pues le agarró un llanto histérico, cubriéndose la cara.

—¿Rin? ¿Rin Kagamine? —preguntaron unas voces femeninas al unísono.

Miku levantó la cabeza: eran dos mujeres jóvenes, enfundadas en abrigos largos. Una era castaña y la otra rubio cobrizo. La miraban con seriedad.

—Sí, ¿como lo saben? —musitó la muchacha, aún crispada.

—Porque es nuestro caso —respondió la castaña, sacando una placa—. Soy la Detective especial Shimiko, y ella es mi compañera, Amako —dijo señalando a la rubia—. El Hospital General de Tokio nos asignó investigar sobre Rin Kagamine, pues hay sospechas en su cuerpo de un posible abuso.

—Hemos estado siguiéndola estos días —agregó la otra—. Colocamos a una vecina suya, Neru Akita, como informante. A pesar de todo, aún no tenemos información concluyente para armar un caso.

La de las coletas se sorprendió por las palabras que habían dicho las oficiales. ¿Ellos ya lo sabían? ¡¿Entonces por qué no iban a hacer algo al respecto y dejaban que su pobre amiga siguiera sufriendo?_!_ Así era el sistema de justicia japonés, al parecer.

—Dime, ¿como te llamas? —le preguntó Shimiko suavemente a la muchacha y poniéndose a su altura, entregándole un pañuelo.

—Mi-Miku. Miku Hatsune. Soy su mejor... amiga —musitó ella, tomando el trozo de tela que se le ofrecía.

—Bueno, Miku, ¿puedes decirnos que sucedió con tu amiga Rin? —inquirió la castaña, esperando tener buenas noticias.

—No... no soy capaz de decirlo... Per-pero lo tengo gra-grabado— tartamudeó la chica sacando el celular—. Lo... grabé todo...

Amako lo tomó e hizo un gesto al técnico especializado, que por suerte estaba de turno, para que lo conectara al televisor y así recolectar la evidencia. La chica de pelos aguamarina se quedó allí sentada, tratando de calmarse, aún temblando por los sollozos...

—¡Miku!

La nombrada saltó como un resorte al oír esa voz: Era Mikuo, extremadamente pálido, con el casco colgando de su brazo derecho, abriéndose paso entre los otros policías para acerca a ella.

—¡Miku-chan! —En un segundo, ella se vio rodeada por un cálido abrazo de parte de su hermano, tan necesitado, que no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas.

—¡H-hermano!

—Tranquila, Miku, estoy aquí, no tengas miedo— susurró Mikuo sin dejarla de abrazar. La miró a la cara y le secó las lágrimas con cuidado— Miku-chan, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

Un grito proveniente del televisor alertó al muchacho, que dirigió la vista al aparato. La chica sólo se acurrucó más en su pecho, comenzando a temblar. Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos y boquiabiertos al ver la evidencia crucial para el caso, obtenido por la Hatsune, el video donde se mostraba con toda claridad como Len Kagamine abusaba sexualmente de su hermana. Los policías, gracias a sus estómagos entrenados, pudieron contenerse de expresar cualquier desagrado, aunque una de las oficiales comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Shimiko sintió como la indignación corría por sus venas, Amako sólo cerró los puños.

—Lo tenemos, vamos por él —agregó la castaña a mitad del video, llena de coraje, a la vez que sacaba unas llaves de su abrigo. Su compañera asintió y se apresuraron a la salida.

—¡Oigan! ¿A donde van?—susurró la de las coletas, separándose de su amante— Llévenme con ustedes. Les diré donde es.

Sabía que ese argumento no sería de utilidad, no por algo estaban enteradas del asunto, pero necesitaba con urgencia volver, abrazar a Rin y saber que estaba bien, que ese mal nacido no le había hecho nada malo o peor... que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde. Movió su cabeza, negando lo último. No, no debía ser negativa.

Las dos agentes se miraron entre sí, admiradas por la Valentía de la chica.

—¿Es buena idea? Tratamos de un tipo peligroso —repuso la rubia cargando la pistola y guardándola en el abrigo.

—Miku, ya hiciste suficiente —habló su hermano, aún crispado por los sonidos que salían del video, tomándola con delicadeza de los hombros—. Ahora tienes que dejar que las detectives hagan su trabajo.

—¡Llévenme con ustedes! —repitió la muchacha con determinación, a pesar de las protestas del joven.

—Ven al auto —concedió la Dteve. Shimiko saliendo a la puerta, seguida por sus compañeras.

—Mikuo, ve a casa, por favor —le susurró Miku a su hermano, el cual movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Ni hablar. No me iré sin ti. Les seguiré en mi motocicleta —respondió él, tomando su casco y siguiéndolas.

Miku se sentó en el asiento trasero del patrullero, Shimiko tomaba el volante y Amako ocupaba el de copiloto. Arrancaron con rapidez, alejándose de la estación, con Mikuo siguiéndoles desde una distancia en su motocicleta. El corazón de la de las coletas aumentaba de ritmo a cada segundo, casi saltándole a la garganta. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Len no se escapara; pero, sobre todo, rezaba porque Rin estuviera bien.

—Miku, quédate aquí —susurró Shimiko al llegar a la residencia Kagamine. Apagó las luces y se bajó de la patrulla, quedando frente a la morada.

"Por supuesto que no, debo buscar a Rin" dijo su subconsciente, abriendo con lentitud la puerta trasera para ayudar a su amiga.

Las dos agentes llegaron a la puerta y golpearon con ahínco, esperando que cualquiera de los hermanos apareciera. Len fue el que las atendió, con el pelo humedecido y una serena sonrisa, como si no hubiera roto ni un solo plato.

—Buenas noches, damas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas a estas horas? —saludó cordialmente, en su faceta de niño educado.

—Pues verá, señor Kagamine, quisiéramos hablar con usted sobre algunas situaciones inusuales que se nos han comunicado —habló Shimiko mostrando su placa.

El rubio descompuso su cara por unos momentos, estupefacto por la presencia de las mujeres detectives. Como siempre, en su mente sólo había un culpable de eso: Rin.

"Ya me las pagará, esa maldita" pensó iracundo, aunque no se manifestó ni un poco en su cara. Sólo necesitaba deshacerse de esas visitas indeseadas y luego cobraría venganza.

—No entiendo de qué puede tratarse, oficiales —aseguró él, tratando de cerrar la puerta—, yo acabo de regresar del trabajo y me parece que todo está normal. Ahora, si me disculpan... mi hermanita ya tiene preparada la cena y no me gustaría que se enfríe.

—¡Confiesa de una vez, mal nacido! —Apareció Miku detrás de las oficiales, desafiante—. ¡Lo vi todo!

—¡Miku! —exclamó Amako, distrayéndose por unos segundos. Al instante, sintió que la puerta se cerró—. ¡Mierda! —Golpeó con rudeza, cargada de ira—. ¡Abra la puerta, ahora!

Siguió un silencio espeluznante. La rubia forzó la cerradura y derribó la estructura de una patada. Miku se quedó helada, en vez de hacer un momento heroico, solo lo empeoró más.

—¡Policía! —gritó Shimiko sacando el arma— ¡Len Kagamine! ¡Sal ahora!

La sala se veía desolada, sin ningún rastro del muchacho cerca. De todas formas, ninguna de las detectives bajó la guardia, sabían que podía haber un escondite por algún lado y que podía atacarlas sin miramientos, como hacía un gato panza arriba.

De pronto, unos ligeros pasos provenientes de la habitación contigua alertaron a todos los presentes, haciendo que las oficiales apuntaran al lugar, esperando al delincuente.

—¿Q-ué está pasando? —vociferó de espanto una rubia saliendo de la cocina.

—¡Rin! —chilló la de cabellos aguamarina corriendo a abrazarla—. ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!

La pequeña rubia estaba estupefacta, ya que su casa por poco y se había convertido en un circo ambulante. Está de más decir que la muchacha no entendía ni mu de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿M-miku? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Miró el lugar, tratando de asimilar todo—. ¿D-dónde está Len?

En eso, se oyó un espantoso grito proveniente de afuera. Los cuatro salieron de la casa, viendo como el nombrado saltaba de la cerca vecina, empuñando algo brillante. De pronto, tambaleándose, surgió Neru, sujetándose con fuerza el hombro, donde manaba bastante sangre, para terminar desplomándose al suelo.

—¡Neru! —chilló Rin.

—¡Tenemos un civil herido! ¡Traigan una ambulancia y refuerzos! —vociferó Shimiko a un transmisor que sacó de su abrigo—. Rápido, ustedes, a la patrulla —les dijo a las dos chicas, viendo cómo el sospechoso se alejaba en la distancia y Amako salía corriendo, persiguiéndolo.

Len corría lo mas rápido que podía, al sentir los gritos de la rubia "¡Policía, deténgase!" cada vez mas cerca de él. Al llegar a una esquina concurrida, pensó en colarse entre ella para despistar a la Detective, un gran plan. Cruzó la mitad de la calle sin problemas... pero de pronto, como un fantasma, surgió Mikuo en su motocicleta, bloqueándole el paso. El rubio giró bruscamente, quedando frente a un camión que venía del otro lado...

Luego sintió que era empujado y caía al suelo pesadamente, soltando la navaja. La detective logró empujarle antes de que el camión lo atropellara, inmovilizándolo en el suelo, apuntándole con el arma:

—¡Las manos en la nuca!

Él no tuvo más opción que obedecer, sintiendo como Amako tomaba de sus muñecas. Pudo escuchar cómo el sonido de un coche de policía se acercaba a su posición, comenzando a cegarlo con las luces características encendiéndose intermitentemente.

—¡Len! —gritó Rin saliendo de la patrulla, seguidas de Miku y la Detective Shimiko, quien se acercó al muchacho.

—Len Kagamine, está usted arrestado por violencia doméstica y violación agravada por el vínculo —Shimiko se posicionó al lado del inmovilizado, a la vez que su compañera lo esposaba y levantaba del suelo—. Tiene derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un juicio público. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo, el Estado le facilitará de uno...

Esas palabras pegaron hondo en la mente de la rubia, que sentía como si en ese preciso instante le estuvieran arrancando una parte de ella, sin anestesia y al rojo vivo.

—¡Len! ¡NO SE LO LLEVEN! —chilló ella tratando de acercarse a su gemelo, siendo sujetada por Miku y Mikuo.

—No tienen pruebas... No pueden llevarme así —replicó Len con arrogancia.

No iba a doblegarse ante nadie, y mucho menos frente a un par de mujeres que trataban de hacer un trabajo que sólo podía lograr efectivamente un hombre.

—Pues parece que te equivocas ahí, amigo —replicó Amako sacando el teléfono confiscado de la chica de coletas—. Parece que te grabaron "in fraganti" mientras abusabas de tu hermana.

Ambas detectives se llenaron de satisfacción al ver la cara de perplejidad del acusado, seguro de que nunca lo atraparían, quien se puso a farfullar:

—¡¿Como es posible?_!_ ¡Rin! ¡¿Como pudiste hacerlo?_!_

—Y-yo no lo hice, ¡lo juro! —aseguró ella, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

—No fue Rin, bastardo... ¡fui yo! —exclamó Miku acercándose a él. Miró con desprecio su cara iracunda y le espetó:— Eres un maldito hijo de perra. Nunca volverás a lastimar a Rin, lo juro por todos los dioses de las religiones. Vete al infierno, desgraciado —Y le escupió en la cara.

—Suficiente —sentenció Shimiko, viendo cómo un corro de gente se acumulaba en la escena, lo menos que necesitaban era llamar la atención—. Amako, mete a Kagamine a la patrulla. Miku, lleva a tu amiga al hospital para que la examinen, mis compañeros las atenderán. A partir de ahora, Rin Kagamine está bajo nuestra custodia.

—Vamos adentro, O. J. Simpson —le espetó Amako agarrándolo del antebrazo y metiéndole dentro, cerrando la puerta.

—Len... ¡No pueden hacerle esto! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡No tengo a nadie más! —chilló Rin con histeria, forcejeando con Mikuo—. ¡Len!

El muchacho se limitó a mirarla con frío desdén, mientras las detectives entraban al auto y se alejaban con él, con su querido Len... Tal vez para siempre.

La Hatsune estuvo agradecida cuando otro auto apareció y oficiales de policía aparecieron a su lado, alegando que los transportarían al hospital más cercano y tomarían sus testimonios, al igual que a la vecina de los chicos.

La rubia seguía en el shock, desesperada, llena de angustia. Lo que más había temido se había vuelto una realidad: Len ya no estaba con ella, los habían separado, se encontraba sola...

—Ya pasó, Rin, prometo que todo será mejor a partir de ahora —dijo tranquilamente la de las coletas a la vez que abrazaba con cariño a su amiga.

Rin se apartó con brusquedad. Todos los buenos momentos con ella se rompieron uno por uno en su mente, como si sólo hubieran sido viles mentiras y, en ese instante, la persona frente a sí fuera una completa desconocida.

—¿No te das cuenta del daño que hiciste? ¡Te odio! —alegó ella, abofeteando a quien antes consideraba su mejor amiga.

Miku se tocó la mejilla lastimada con sorpresa a la vez que veía cómo, entre gritos y forcejeos, la Kagamine era metida dentro de la patrulla...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Alégrense! ¡Len fue arrestado, por fin! *Dispara confeti*<strong>

**Bien, es en este momento en que hago un anuncio importante: desde este capítulo se cierra la primer parte de "Las puertas son tontas", es decir, que en el próximo se dará una especie de giro y se cambiará la perspectiva del fic. Esta primer parte habló del protagonismo de Rin y Len y se desarrolló el problema, ahora, en la segunda, se le va a dar un mayor protagonismo a los personajes secundarios y habrá un enfoque algo distinto, pero no menos interesante, ¡lo juro! Sólo para darles una pista: ¿conocen "Law and Order: SVU"? Bueno, entonces ya sabrán de qué se trata.**

**Espero que les hayan tomado cariño a Shimiko y Amako, porque las veremos más seguido por aquí. Ojala y eso no los desanime xD**

**Bye-nii!**


	7. ¿Justice?

"_**It's the way that he makes you cry,**__**  
><strong>__**it's the way that he's in your mind,**__**  
><strong>__**it's the way that he makes you fall in love~"**_

**Al fin volvimos. Parecemos como Kakashi-sensei, siempre con excusas por la tardanza. ****Bueno, como dijimos antes, hoy llevarán la batuta los personajes secundarios. ****Se podría decir que este es un capítulo "transitorio": volveremos nuestras pisadas, pero a la vez avanzaremos más pasos.**

**Sin más, disfruten:**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VI: "¿Justice?"<em>

—¿Y, cómo te sientes? —La chica frente a ella no respondió inmediatamente, sólo se encogió más en la silla, esa acción la hizo reír con suavidad—. Vamos, no seas tímida.

—... incompleta.

El silencio era cortado solamente por el tic tac que emitía el reloj en la pared pintada de beige y el sonido que emitía el lápiz al hacer contacto con las hojas en el cuaderno de la mujer de cabello negro cuando anotaba cada acción, postura y comportamiento de la pequeñita rubia.

Poco a poco, la psicóloga comenzaba a armar un esquema sobre el estado mental de la Kagamine, tratando de leer todas las señales que la muchachita le estaba dando. La miró a los ojos, marrón contra azul, de una manera confortante, empática y demostrando una clara intensión de ser amable.

—Es natural. Pasaste por mucho, ¿no es así? —aseguró la mujer, con un acento bastante peculiar. Luego, endureció la mirada—. Hay algo que debes entender Rin, y es que NADA de lo que pasó, es culpa tuya. ¿Entiendes?

Rin se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda. Sentía que cada centímetro de la habitación, cada adorno, estaba exclusivamente decorado de esa manera para molestarla. Ese pájaro rojo que se dedicaba a subir y bajar su pico a un vaso lleno de una sustancia azul, el reloj en la pared, el escritorio que separaba la persona designada a "escucharla" y la silla donde estaba sentada.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, todo le comenzó a saber a una amenaza hacia ella y el amor que le profesaba a su hermano gemelo. La noche anterior se lo había demostrado muy bien: cualquier persona que no fuera Len se convertía automáticamente en su enemigo.

—¿Usted qué sabe? ¿Acaso ha estado dentro de mi cabeza durante todos estos años? ¿Quiénes se creen que son para apartar a Len de mí? ¡Sólo era una mala racha! él... se sentía presionado... —Intentó levantar su tono de voz, sonar más agresiva para demostrar su punto de vista, pero simplemente no pudo.

—¿Una "mala racha" es motivo suficiente para golpearte, Rin? —preguntó, levantando una ceja—. Porque él sí te ha golpeado, ¿no es así? —Esperó ansiosa, aunque disimulándolo muy bien, la respuesta de la chica, con su cuaderno a mano para anotar cualquier cosa que pudiera usarse como testimonio para el juicio.

—B-bueno, sí… ¡pero ya dije que es por la presión a la cual estaba sometido! —alegó la Kagamine, intentando abrazarse a sí misma, con una dificultad gigantesca debido al yeso en su brazo.

La psicóloga, Clara, anotó todo lo que veía y escuchaba en sus apuntes. Tantos casos había presenciado, a tantas personas que habían sufrido situaciones parecidas a las de Rin y, aún así, no se acostumbraba por completo a repetir esa rutina cuantas veces le fuera necesario. Una parte de ella siempre se alegraba por eso, ya que le recordaba que, ante todo, era humana.

—Eso no es excusa: las mentiras se descubren, jovencita. Luther King dijo una vez: 'la mentira es como una bola de nieve: cuanto más vueltas da, más grande se hace'. Quizás lo excuses un día... pero luego se te acabarán las excusas. ¿Cuándo te golpee en el rostro lo excusarás? ¿Cuándo te arranque el cabello, lo excusarás también?

La muchacha volteó su rostro y dejó escapar un pequeño chasquido de inconformidad. Nadie la entendía, ¿qué tan difícil era comprender el cariño puro que se profesaba con su hermano?

—También dicen que el amor puede contra cualquier barrera... y parece que usted no lo está considerando. —objetó con un gruñido impaciente—: Len me ama, y yo lo amo también. —Levantó la vista, retándola y casi al borde del llanto—. ¿Es porque somos hermanos, verdad? —inquirió eso con la voz quebrada y traicionera, en un susurro, seguramente sin querer saber la respuesta.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso... —explicó Clara con toda seguridad—. Sí, el amor puede con cualquier barrera... Pero tiene condiciones. —Dejó la libreta de un lado, para hacerle saber que eso era más una pregunta personal que de su trabajo—. Sé sincera conmigo: ¿Len era amable contigo? ¿Te trataba bien?

Le tomó un poco de tiempo asimilar lo que la psicóloga trataba de hacerle entender. De inmediato, el seño fruncido de Len contrastó en su cabeza con la cálida sonrisa de Piko, haciendo que su corazón latiera aceleradamente. "Son sólo juegos mentales, no debo caer en su trampa."

—Hacía todo lo posible para que no sufriéramos ninguna carencia. —dijo la muchacha, convencida que era la mejor respuesta.

—Dar alivio económico no basta. En las parejas, una parte importante, además de la parte sexual es el "Ágape". ¿Sabes qué es eso? —contraatacó la psicóloga.

—No.

—Significa "Compasión". "Delicadeza" "La no violencia". Un amor condicionado por la violencia no es amor. Tendrá sexo y alivio económico, pero no es amor. "Ágape" es preocuparte por tu pareja, tratarle con delicadeza, con cariño, no como un muñeco. Es algo así como "no solo te deseo, no sólo me alegra tu compañía... me NACE cuidarte, como mi bien mas valioso."

Esas palabras calaron hondo dentro de Rin, por lo cual las meditó durante un segundo…. Para luego desecharlas como una brisa molesta. No, no se dejaría influenciar por su lavado de cerebro. Estaba claro: debía serle fiel a Len, siempre.

—¿Y quién dice eso? ¿Usted o un simple libro? —se burló la muchacha, sin querer darle ningún lugar para atacarla—. ¿Acaso usted ama a alguien?

—En realidad... yo estoy casada. —dijo Clara, haciendo que una pequeña pausa se interpusiera en su comunicación—. Mira, Rin, con el sólo hecho de que ames incondicionalmente a Len tendrás mucho sufrimiento... este amor debe ser "recíproco"; él debe también debió darlo en igual manera. ¿Len fue delicado contigo?

Agachó la cabeza y volvió a sus recuerdos de la infancia, esos que parecían difuminarse más cada día que pasaba. ¿Dónde había quedado ese Len tierno que tanto amaba? Aplastado por un mundo de adultos, seguramente. Sin embargo, ella sabía que, aún quedaban vestigios de él… en algún lado.

Ah, eran tantos sentimientos que se contraponían en esos momentos en su corazón.

—Sí... cuando perdí a nuestro... el feto. —corrigió al último segundo, sintiendo cómo su órgano vital se apretujaba en su pecho.

—Lamento decirte esto Rin, pero Len te hizo una jugarreta mental. —declaró con una sonrisa melancólica la psicóloga. La aludida la miró sin querer creerle. No, no debía creerle— ¿Solamente cuando lo perdiste fue amable? ¿Y las otras veces?

Bajó la cabeza y abrazó sus rodillas, aunque eso mostrara debilidad y mala educación frente a la mujer de cabello negro. ¿Desde cuándo las lágrimas salían solas y mojaban sus mejillas?

—Me premiaba cuando lo merecía. —susurró, tratando de defender lo indefendible.

—¿Cuando te lo merecías? Rin, no eres un perro. Eres una persona. —comentó alarmada Clara, sin olvidarse de anotar cada detalle para el reporte. Una parte de la mujer no podía creer cuán grande era el Síndrome de Estocolmo en la rubia.

Mentiras y más mentiras, una tras otra y sin tregua. La muchacha perdió la paciencia, no podía ni quería escuchar otra palabra más que viniera de la psicóloga frente a ella.

—¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡No conoce a Len tanto como yo! —gritó Rin, descargando toda la ira contenida.

—Entonces... Si lo conoces tanto, ¿sabías que no siente nada por lo que ha hecho? —No recibió respuesta, como esperaba—. He estado en el interrogatorio con las Detectives, y debes creerme cuando te digo que Len prefirió echarte la culpa que aceptar la propia.

Rin sabía muy dentro de ella que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira. Entonces… ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué lloraba?

—¡Cállese!

—No quieres aceptarlo, Rin... No mereces nada de lo que te hizo Len. No es por el hecho de que sean gemelos, es por el hecho de que trataba mal. ¿Quieres vivir con miedo el resto de tu vida?

Bajó la vista hacia sus pies. Se sentía tan incomprendida, incómoda y lastimada. ¿Para qué darle razones? Nadie allí la escuchaba. Debía seguir siéndole fiel a su hermano, solamente a él.

—Sólo estaba asustada por personas discriminativas como usted, Miku, Neru, cualquiera que nos separara. —Le dolió decir el nombre de la chica de las coletas, pero recordó el hecho de la noche anterior y ese sentimiento se transformó en odio.

—No es cierto, Rin. Tú siempre tenías miedo de que lo que Len te hiciera, ¿a qué no? Y por más que te "comportaras bien", Len tenía una excusa para lastimarte... Escúchame: ESO no es amor. Es posesión. Y si no fuera por las Detectives, te hubiera matado.

—¡Miente! No sé qué le habrá dicho Miku a esos policías, pero todo es mentira... y yo que pensé que ella era mi amiga. —Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin control pasaron a ser gritos desgarradores.

Se hizo una pausa, cortada por esos lamentos.

—Miku sí fue una amiga: evitó una tragedia. La Detective Shimiko logró arrancarle a Len que por poco pensaba en matarte por haberla dejado entrar.

—No... no. —"Esa mujer está mintiendo, ¿verdad?"

El tic tac del reloj y los gimoteos de Rin (que había ocultado la cara en sus rodillas) eran lo único que rompía el silencio en la habitación, aunque no hacía maravillas con la tensión creada dentro. Clara le dio tiempo a la pequeña para comenzar a ordenar sus pensamientos, sabía que, en casos como el suyo, la víctima sufría una especie de quiebre emocional luego de analizar con detenimiento cada episodio vivido en el abuso, para que, de a poco, abriera los ojos. Pobre chica, tan joven y con tanto maltrato sobre sus hombros…

El llanto se detuvo, así como los temblores en el cuerpo de la rubia. Clara soltó un suspiro de alivio en su mente, pensando que al fin ella había comprendido la situación.

—Ahora, ¿todavía crees que Len verdaderamente te ama? —preguntó luego de unos minutos, al ver que la chica no iba a comenzar ninguna conversación.

La aludida levantó la vista lentamente, haciendo que los cabellos sobre su rostro se movieran en una armónica danza. Cuando Clara pudo observar detenidamente el rostro de la muchacha, dos cosas resaltaban sobre las demás facciones: unos ojos azules oscuros, donde se mezclaba el dolor, la furia y la insalubridad propia de un loco, armonizados con una sonrisa tétrica a juego.

—Sí, y no importa cuántos trucos mentales utilice, lo diré hasta que lo dejen libre de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Luego de dos toques a la puerta para anunciar su presencia, una voz del otro lado de la puerta le dio autorización para entrar y acató el mandato casi al instante, un poco dudosa, pero tratando de parecer profesional. Allí, pudo notar la mirada de las tres mujeres, especialmente a las detectives y su estado: Amako revolvía el café con crema casi de manera automática y Shimiko trataba infructuosamente de que todos sus cabellos quedaran parejos en una cola de caballo mientras suprimía un bostezo. Sabía que las dos habían pasado casi la noche en vela recopilando las evidencias y todo lo que tenían a mano para comenzar con el caso en el menor tiempo posible.<p>

La fiscal designada, Meiko Sakine, que parecía ser la más descansada en ese lugar, se acercó a ella, saludándola con cortesía y esperando ansiosa los resultados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Puede testificar?—inquirió a la psiquiatra.

—Lamentablemente no. Sigue aferrándose a la idea de que Len es bueno y amable, cuando la evidencia dicta algo opuesto, se contradice a ella misma y el Síndrome de Estocolmo es evidente... tendré que declararla al Juez como mentalmente incapacitada para testificar.

Las tres mujeres, al enterarse de las malas nuevas, suspiraron con pesadez. La rubia tomó su celular —como en una revelación— y marcó un número, por lo que pidió permiso a las demás y abandonó la habitación. Shimiko puso los codos sobre el escritorio regado de papeles y fotos, analizando la situación con detenimiento. Ella había confiado que, cuando Rin se sintiera libre, podría hablar de todos los pesares que vivió… parecía que sólo sería un sueño roto.

—Tenemos el video y el testimonio de Miku. —saltó la Detective—. ¿No será suficiente para apresarlo?

El asunto se estaba poniendo escabroso, sin la confesión de la rubia necesitarían el doble de energía para recolectar pruebas suficientes para que el juez no desechara el caso y absolviera al Kagamine. Ya había hablado de eso con Meiko y Amako al respecto, ¿qué podían hacer?

—Buenas noticias, si puede considerarse así. —dijo de pronto Amako, entrando nuevamente y agitando el celular—. Tenemos constancia del Hospital General del aborto de Rin... Según el doctor y los paramédicos... no fue por una caída.

Todas se miraron. Shimiko abrió los ojos y se levantó de su asiento, apretando los puños, Clara se tapó la boca, sorprendida, Meiko se mantuvo impasible por fuera.

—Encuentren pruebas de que fue Len el causante del aborto y agregaré homicidio culposo y lo jodemos. —susurró la fiscal castaña con aspereza.

—Nos reuniremos con el director y las personas que asistieron a Rin dentro de una hora, por lo menos ellos me citaron en ese horario. —aclaró la rubia, viendo como su compañera comenzaba a sacar las llaves del transporte.

—Entonces vayan a tratar de sacarle alguna confesión al muchacho, cada segundo cuenta. —sugirió la mujer.

Las dos detectives asintieron y Shimiko guardó de vuelta las llaves en su bolsillo, preparándose para comenzar con una nueva investigación. Iba a ser una jornada larga con seguridad.

—Es una lástima el estado en que está la chica —murmuró, con bastante empatía.

Salieron de la oficina de la fiscal Sakine y llegaron al portal de la estación, donde normalmente se recibían las denuncias y a las víctimas. Miraron el lugar levemente, cuando una oficial de policía detuvo su paso.

—Amako, Shimiko... tienen que ver esto —pronunció con bastante sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó la rubia, levantando una ceja.

—Al parecer... su caso se volvió famoso —Señaló la televisión y varios diarios en una mesita, ubicados en la sala de espera, donde estaban pasando las noticias matinales:

"Una noticia ha conmovido a todo Japón: Un terrible caso de violencia doméstica ha puesto en estupefacción a la comunidad femenina."

"¡Abominable: Len Kagamine, de catorce años, es arrestado por agresión sexual a su propia hermana!"

"Grupos feministas critican duramente a la policía local: '¿Cómo pueden dejar que estos crímenes ocurran?' expresan."

—No puede ser, ¿esto es una broma?— murmuró Amako estupefacta al tomar uno de los periódicos.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Shimiko, olvidando todos sus buenos modales—. Con la maldita prensa dándole de comer a las masas, será como tratar de hacer justicia con las manos atadas —expresó, llena de indignación por los duros golpes que recibía el sistema de policía en esos momentos—. Ninguna condena, ni la pena de muerte, sería suficiente para las personas.

—Es como lo que ocurrió con los de West Memphis 3 y Michael Jackson— terció Amako—. Esto se volverá un Circo, te lo aseguro.

—Eso mismo pensé yo —dijo Meiko seriamente mientras se acercaba a ellas, mirando los títulos con asco—. Y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada para ocultarlo. Lo único que queda es seguir adelante y encerrar al bastardo.

Una de las mujeres se mordía el labio con enojo, sin querer mandar al diablo a todos a su alrededor. Las demás personas —civiles principalmente— en la sala de espera comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, dejando salir algunos argumentos de indignación, lo que no mejoraba para nada el estado de ánimo de los policías.

—¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido? —preguntó la castaña con el abrigo, aún estupefacta por el locutor de las noticias y su peculiar forma de exagerar la realidad.

—¿No es obvio? Rin y Len provocaron un fuerte escándalo. Mucha gente estaba allí cuando lo arrestamos, las noticias vuelan en esos casos —espetó Amako tirando el periódico en la mesa—. Bueno, ¿vamos a interrogarlo? —le preguntó a su compañera.

—Espera un segundo, quiero ver lo que estos bastardos dicen —Se callaron, mirando fijamente el electrodoméstico.

Allí se mostraba a una mujer de cabello platinado y ojos índigos, que sostenía un micrófono y se paraba de forma ceremonial ante la mirada de los espectadores, esperando su momento para hablar.

—Gran mayoría de casos como estos se producen en el completo silencio, por lo que muchas veces es difícil condenar a los culpables. —comenzó la periodista, frente a la casa de los Kagamine—. Por lo que se sabe, estos dos chicos vivían solos y tenían muy poca interacción con el exterior. Es por eso que el Ministro de Educación ha anunciado comenzar una campaña de concientización sobre este problema en las escuelas, principalmente en las secundarias e institutos.

—¿Y tenía que haber un caso sacado a la luz para que comenzaran a hacerlo? —preguntó Shimiko, suspirando con pesadez—. Bueno, démosle al público lo que quiere: vamos con el Kagamine. —sentenció, comenzando a caminar.

* * *

><p>La habitación de interrogatorio era un simple rectángulo de cemento, frío y desnudo. Len estaba sentado sobre la silla frente a la mesa, con un aire arrogante e insolente. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió a las policías cuando las vio entrar. Ya era la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar, por lo que su confianza se había incrementado a mares.<p>

—Ya era hora. —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa—. Acabemos con esto, para que pueda salir temprano para la cena.

—Vaya, te ves tan seguro de que vas a salir, Kagamine. —comentó Amako con dureza.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros ante el lenguaje hostil.

—Me temo que estaremos un poco más de lo que espera, joven Kagamine —habló Shimiko, completamente paciente, acostumbrada a este tipo de criminales—. Pero puede colaborar con nosotras y tal vez el procedimiento sea más veloz.

—¿Colaborar en qué? ¿En que ustedes son tan huecas que no pueden comprender que no hice nada?

—Cuidado, eso se considera desacato. —comentó la castaña.

—Uy, que miedo tengo. —le espetó el rubio, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Que harás, muñeca?

Amako tuvo una reacción violenta: aporreó la mesa con una mano, llegando a sobresaltar a Len. Luego del pequeño shock inicial, las miró, completamente enfurecido.

—¿Sabes lo que es más divertido de los jóvenes que comenten crímenes, pequeñuelo? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa cínica—: exacto, que creen que nunca los atraparán, por eso cometen tantos errores. Será un placer verte caer. ¡Déjate de juegos, Len! Sabemos lo que hiciste, no nos hagas creer que somos tontas.

—Yo creo que en realidad no saben nada. Si tuvieran pruebas sólidas, no me necesitarían aquí, mucho menos por segunda vez. —Cruzó sus brazos y se acomodó más en la silla, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo—. Bien, suelten lo mejor que tienen.

—A ver... Explícanos porque Rin tiene tantos moretones y heridas en el cuerpo... Si tú eres el único que vive con ella.

El chico rodó los ojos, casi riéndose en su interior por semejante estupidez de pregunta. ¿Todo eso era en serio o estaba en medio de un reality show de bromas?

—Temo decirles que su torpeza le da fama. —explicó él, restándole importancia al asunto.

Shimiko iba a replicar algo más perspicaz, pero en ese momento entró un hombre de traje y una maleta. Los presentes no pudieron evitar voltear hacia él, unos más asombrados que otros.

—Señor Kagamine, no diga ni una palabra más. Detectives, soy Tonio, su abogado defensor.

—Qué maravilla. —murmuró Amako, como si no fuera difícil tratar con un criminal solo, tendrían que tragarse a su mosquito chupasangre.

Shimiko apretó los dientes, obviamente molesta por la presencia del abogado allí

—¿Quién le llamó? —preguntó al profesional.

—La Ley, mi adorable señorita —alegó él, con una sonrisa por la acidez de la castaña—. ¿O debo recordarle que fue el joven Kagamine quien exigió un abogado para un próximo interrogatorio?

Frente a esa explicación, el acusado no puso sino sonreír con mucha más soberbia. Lo sabía, las mujeres eran estúpidas, y con Tonio a su lado, saldría en un minuto.

—Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. —comentó la castaña, claramente cargada de mal genio.

Ignorando ese comentario soez, el hombre de cabellos negros se sentó al lado de su cliente, abrió su portafolios y mostró un trozo de papel con el título de "Apelación" y firmado debajo.

—Mi cliente y yo pedimos la anulación de la evidencia audiovisual. —habló, antes de que las dos detectives pudieran objetar algo.

—¿Por qué haríamos algo como eso? —preguntó Amako, tomando el papel que le extendía el abogado con desdén.

—Porque se considera una violación a la privacidad de mi cliente y de su protegida, señorita mía, usted lo sabe muy bien.

—Dígaselo al juez, a ver si le cree. —escupió Shimiko, tratando muy difícilmente de mantener la paciencia luego de leer todas las objeciones dentro del documento.

—Eso lo veremos, señorita. —concluyó Tonio casi guiñándole el ojo—. Si no tiene otra cosa que preguntarle a mi cliente, le aconsejo tratar de acomodar mejor sus evidencias contra él y buscar algo de mayor peso para acusarlo.

Shimiko iba a comenzar con una pelea mental y poco relevante en el caso, pero su compañera levantó su mano, pidiéndole que se calmara. ¿Qué le pasaba a la castaña? Era raro que actuara de esa manera.

—Pongan a Kagamine de vuelta en su celda. —dijo Amako, hablándole al vidrio frente a ella—. El interrogatorio por ahora terminó.

—Si eso es así, lo mejor sería irme. Hablaré con mi cliente en su celda, si me lo permiten. —Unos policías entraron a la sala y esposaron al muchacho, escoltándolo a la salida, seguido por el hombre—. No dejen de ser adorables, ¿bien?

A la salida, Amako notó la molestia en el rostro de su compañera, mientras se acercaban a Meiko, quien tampoco tenía un buen semblante, pues oyó todo desde el vidrio de afuera.

—Hum... Tonio. Tenía que tocarme Tonio—gruñó Meiko—. ¿Hay señales de de Kagamine pueda ceder?

—Lo dudo mucho. —comentó Shimiko, a la vez que se sentaba en la silla del acusado y tocaba el puente de su nariz, tratando de tranquilizar su estresada mente—. ¿De verdad pueden anular el video?

—Técnicamente... sí, pues la joven Hatsune lo obtuvo de manera ilegal, violando la privacidad, por lo cual Tonio podría usar el derecho a la intimidad para tratar de ganarse al jurado... no obstante, podríamos tratar de que el Juez Shion acepte la evidencia.

—¿Shion? ¿El juez Kaito Shion? —preguntó Amako arqueando una ceja.

—¿Lo conoces?— preguntó Meiko.

—Un poco... Estuvo allí en los tiempos que estuve como marine. Y si diría algo de él, puedo decir que ese juez no le gustan este tipo de casos...

—Le gusten o no, debe hacer justicia. —sentenció la fiscal—. Sin esa prueba, aún tenemos el testimonio de la chica Hatsune y las pruebas médicas del hospital que deben estar sacando de Rin ahora mismo.

—Pide una orden de allanamiento. —susurró la detective castaña.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Meiko, sin haber escuchado bien.

—Deben haber objetos en la casa que Kagamine pudo haber usado para torturar a su hermana.

—Es seguro que Len debe de haber usado instrumentos. Encaja en el perfil de sádico, y ellos gustan provocar dolor a su víctima.

—Muy bien... Podría servirnos. —dijo Meiko decidida—. Iré a buscar la orden.

—Vayamos al hospital, a escuchar los testimonios de los paramédicos que atendieron a Rin esa noche. ¿Ya ha pasado una hora? No quiero quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. —Shimiko se levantó de su silla, mirando a Amako a la cara, llena de determinación.

La detective comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero fue detenida por el brazo de su compañera en su hombro y la mirada inquisitiva de las dos mujeres con las que compartía el caso.

—¿Estás bien? Sé nota a leguas que el abogado de afectó. —replicó la rubia con un intento de sonrisa conciliadora.

—Sí, él y yo somos... viejos conocidos —comentó ella, tratando de parecer calmada—: fuimos al mismo instituto. —Suspiró, incómoda por la conversación

—De acuerdo... Mejor vamos ya, mientras Meiko nos consigue la orden de cateo. —Amako miró a la fiscal y ella dio una cabeceada afirmativa en silencio, indicándole que empezaría a tramitar el asunto lo antes posible.

—Sí, mejor así. —Tomó nuevamente las llaves de la patrulla y salió a la calle.

* * *

><p>El anciano amable y canoso y los dos jóvenes paramédicos recibieron a las detectives en una de las oficinas administrativas del hospital, cada uno con una taza de café para liberar tensiones y refrescarse la memoria.<p>

Luego de los pertinentes saludos, las dos oficiales se sentaron frente a ellos y pusieron una grabadora en medio de ellos, sobre la mesa del lugar, para poder captar todas las confesiones o datos relevantes que pudieran usar en contra del Kagamine.

—Bien, sabemos que ustedes atendieron a Rin Kagamine durante... su incidente —empezó Amako—. ¿Pueden darnos detalles sobre el suceso en cuestión? ¿Algo sobre su hermano que resultara sospechoso?

Los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí, poniéndose de acuerdo en cuál debía hablar. El que atendió a la chica levantó la mano levemente y comenzó:

—Sí, había demasiados golpes como para creer la historia del chico. Dijo que su hermana se había resbalado de la ducha y golpeado con el lavamanos... puede que eso haya pasado para que su brazo se rompiera, pero esa extremidad debió de haber protegido su vientre y evitado el aborto.

—Es decir... sí se golpeó con el lavamanos, pero después él le provocó el aborto a golpes.

—Seguramente.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio en el lugar.

—¿Estarían dispuestos a decir eso frente a un jurado, señores? —preguntó Shimiko.

Los dos paramédicos se miraron entre sí, uno frunció el seño.

—Señora, en nuestra profesión prometimos salvar tantas vidas como estuviera a nuestro alcance, y si podemos hacerlo, aunque sea de forma legal, por esa jovencita... creo que no es necesario preguntarlo.

—Perfecto. —concluyó Amako con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió al anciano—. Señor Director, ¿hay otras pruebas que señalan a Len como el responsable del aborto de su hermana?

—Me temo que no, creo que no se interrogó lo suficiente al chico por el hecho del dueto por el feto. —negó el hombre, lo que hizo a Shimiko suspirar—. Según dijo, sólo escuchó cómo su hermana gritaba de dolor y llamó a emergencias.

—El feto —pronunció la castaña, casi como si fuera una revelación—. Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero: ¿aún conservan el cuerpo?

—Por supuesto. Si no lo recuerda, nosotros fuimos quien pusimos la denuncia, debimos guardarlo como posible evidencia. Está en la morgue de la planta baja.

—Perfecto, envíenlo a un laboratorio forense y comparen su ADN con Len y Rin Kagamine, veremos si ese bastardo es el padre y su el bebé es producto de una violación. —anunció la detective castaña, anotando todo en una libreta pequeña.

La rubia tomó la grabadora, dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

—Hablando de Rin Kagamine... desearíamos que nos hicieran un favor. —pidió el director del hospital, con voz amable.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Amako.

—Sé que la chica debe ser examinada médicamente por orden judicial, pero ella se sigue negando. Sé que al ser menor de edad debemos acatar las órdenes de su tutor legal, o sea Servicios Sociales, pero quisiera que trataran de hablar con ella para convencerla, no nos gustaría sedarla otra vez.

Así, el hombre canoso le hizo un ademan con la mano a los dos paramédicos, que dieron una pequeña reverencia y, luego de dejar sus datos personales a las detectives, salieron por la puerta a continuar su trabajo. Acto seguido, el director del hospital le indicó con un tono suave a las mujeres para que lo siguieran. Amako fue primero, seguida por una pensativa Shimiko.

* * *

><p>No tardaron en llegar a uno de los consultorios, de donde salían horribles gritos de mujer. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una Rin completamente abrazada a sus rodillas sobre la camilla de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y llena de odio; del otro lado, un doctor y dos enfermeras guardaban distancia, mirándola sin saber cómo actuar.<p>

—¿Y ustedes qué quieren? —preguntó ella, llena de veneno en sus palabras—. Explíquenles a esos doctores de pacotilla que si yo no quiero que examinen mi cuerpo, mucho menos mis órganos sexuales, no pueden obligarme.

—Por Dios... —murmuró Amako espantada. Ni ver bombas la impresionó tanto como eso.

—Me lo suponía, está en la negación —comentó Shimiko al aire. Luego se acercó a la muchacha con calma—. Hola, Rin... ¿puedo llamarte así, no?

—No.

—Bien, señorita Kagamine —comenzó, en tono profesional, entonces—. ¿Por qué dice que no pueden examinarla?

La chica suspiró y encaró a la mujer.

—Porque no confío en ellos, simplemente —replicó Rin con miedo y hostilidad—. No quiero que se me acerquen y me pongan esas cosas encima.

—¿Temes que te lastimen más de lo que ya hizo Len? —inquirió directo al grano, lo cual deformó la cara de la Kagamine.

—¿De qué demonios habla? ¡Len nunca me ha lastimado!— gritó ella.

—Pues yo veo por aquí unas cuantas marcas que dicen lo contrario —dijo, señalando las ropas de la chica.

La muchacha sólo atinó a taparse lo mejor que podía todas las marcas.

—Él no me lo hizo... fue porque... porque...

—¿Porque...? —le presionó Amako.

Rin se mordió el labio y trató de contener las lágrimas. De verdad que no tenía una excusa para decir.

—¿Te tropezaste con algo? —sugirió Shimiko, en una media sonrisa melancólica.

—¡Sí! ¡Siempre me tropiezo! ¿Están felices? Soy bastante torpe. ¿Está bien? —admitió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—Oh, lo sé —Shimiko tomó una silla y se acercó a la camilla, para sorpresa de todos—. Primero fue una puerta con las bisagras rotas, luego, un charco de grasa en el piso de la cocina, después... una zapatilla abandonada que te hizo rodar por las escaleras. Lo del lavamanos me resulta nuevo. —enumeró la detective, mirando sus manos—. Las dos somos unas chicas muy torpes, ¿verdad? —Soltó una suave risa ante sus palabras, que supo a melancolía.

Amako no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño, mirando su regazo. Los médicos y enfermeras no entendieron ese gesto y palabras de la castaña.

—El daño se ve, no importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo. La ropa holgada cubre las marcas, pero no está de moda, un maquillaje te hace ver bonita, pero no tapa un ojo morado. —Shimiko tomó aire, sintiendo cómo la saliva se le hacía espesa—. Piensas que los demás sólo tratan de meterse en tu vida, controlarte, hacerte ver que no eres más que una niña tonta que no puede resolver sus propios problemas... que todo va a mejorar. "Mi amor lo va a curar, volveremos a los viejos tiempos", ¿te resulta familiar todo eso?

Rin la miró asombrada. ¿Como podía saberlo esa impertinente detective?

—¿Cómo... como la sabe?

—Digamos… que alguna vez estuve en la misma posición que tú.

Las enfermeras se miraron entre sí y taparon sus bocas delicadamente para no decir comentarios inapropiados, el doctor las observó un poco molesto por la actitud. Ninguno quería romper el silencio.

—Ah... ya lo veo— murmuró Rin mirando el suelo.

—¿Ahora entiendes que tenemos que revisarte?—le preguntó Amako con suavidad, acercándose a su compañera sentada.

—Lo único que queremos es que nos ayudes a ayudarte. No queremos tenerte como enemiga, sólo que puedas ver por tus propios ojos. Len hizo cosas muy malas, lo creas o no... y entiendo que no lo creas —objetó cuando la chica había levantado la cabeza para contradecirla—, pero por favor, no nos hagas sedarte para demostrar un crimen.

Rin abrazó mucho más sus rodillas, completamente indecisa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué no estaba su hermano con ella para indicarle lo que debía hacer?

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos dejarás examinarte, jovencita? —intervino el canoso hombre cuando ya el ambiente se había vuelto tenso.

—Hum, Tengan cuidado ahí, que puedo cambiar de opinión si quiero —refunfuñó Rin—. Y no piensen que lo hago por ustedes; lo hago para demostrarles que Len es inocente.

—Por algo se empieza, ¿no? —comentó con una amarga sonrisa la detective, para después mirar al doctor y a las enfermeras—. Ya oyeron a la señorita: a trabajar.

Una vez que la charla motivacional había terminado, salieron del hospital para tomar la patrulla, pues Meiko les había dado un mensaje: consiguió la orden de cateo para registrar la casa de los Kagamine en busca de pruebas.

Lo que no contaban era que una verdadera horda de periodistas estaba justamente en la entrada del hospital, armados con cámaras y micrófonos, para acribillarlas a preguntas.

—¡Allí están! — gritó una mujer de pelo verde que se acercó corriendo a ellos—. Megpoid Gumi, para el Tokio Tribune; ¿qué puede decirnos del caso de Rin y Len Kagamine?

—Sin comentarios. —replicó Amako apartándola levemente.

No satisfechos con la negativa, la periodista apuntó a la castaña.

—¡Detective Shimiko! ¡Díganos algo del estado de Rin Kagamine!

—Su estado es reservado, por ahora —comentó, sabiendo que no las dejarían hasta tener detalles.

—¿Qué pasa con la familia de los Kagamine? ¿Quién se hacía cargo de ellos?

—La muchacha se encuentra bajo custodia estatal hasta que algún familiar exija su tutoría —dijo, mientras trataba de hacerse paso entre la ola de gente y cámaras con flash.

Un revoltijo de voces mezcladas en gritos y preguntas casi incomprensibles las abrumó, como si se tratara de un campo de batalla por obtener la primicia. Dinamita periodística, en eso se habían convertido las dos mujeres de largos abrigos.

Finalmente lograron entrar al auto, la castaña apretó el volante y encendió el motor, dejando a los periodistas atrás, yendo a la estación a recoger la orden de Meiko.

—Esto no va a hacer otra cosa que empeorar. —murmuró la rubia.

Shimiko prendió la radio, tratando de relajarse. Sólo al llegar al primer semáforo en rojo se dignó a hablar.

—¿Qué les íbamos a decir? ¿Que seremos dos superhéroes que pondrán tras las rejas al violador Len Kagamine para siempre? —Suspiró, llena de plomo en el pecho—. Por su edad, seguramente salga a los dieciocho, no importa de cuántos cargos lo culpemos.

—No lo creo... —contestó su compañera lentamente— ¿No oíste a Meiko cuando habló de la posibilidad de encerrar a Len a pesar de su edad? Creo que es posible...

—Lo encerraremos, ¿y luego qué? ¿Dos años y saldrá por buena conducta? —Apretó el volante del auto entre sus manos, aflojando y volviendo a apretar intercaladamente con las calles que pasaban.

—Si es que sale vivo...—murmuró en voz baja.

Shimiko no comentó nada más sobre eso, sólo se limitó a conducir y bufar de vez en cuando. Sabía que no debía ser tan emocional, pero esto la estaba afectando demasiado... demasiados malos recuerdos.

* * *

><p>—Aquí tienen. —dijo Meiko sin ceremonias dándoles la orden de cateo—. Tenías razón, Amako: el Juez Shion no es alguien... fácil de tratar.<p>

—Meiko, ¿es posible que Len pueda ser encerrado de manera indefinida, a pesar de su edad? —preguntó Amako mientras su compañera cargaba el equipo de investigación forense.

La fiscal miró a la detective como si hubiera dicho una pregunta demasiado obvia, pero luego alegró su semblante.

—Sí, ¿no lo sabían? Según Asuntos Internos, Len está emancipado y tiene la potestad completa de Rin tras el confinamiento de su padre en un tratamiento para alcohólicos, además de la propiedad de vivienda al comenzarse la sucesión hereditaria. Así que —Se frotó las manos, satisfecha—… Tonio no podrá usar esa porquería de que Len es menor de edad y no puede ser juzgado como adulto.

Por un momento, los ojos de Shimiko se iluminaron. Se acercó a las dos para tener su lugar en la conversación.

—¿Emancipado? Eso significa que podemos atribuirle el cargo de negligencia y quitarle la patria potestad de Rin. —La otra castaña asintió.

—De acuerdo, vamos a buscar pruebas. —anunció la rubia—. ¿Cómo se ha portado Len?

—Como todos los de su tipo, cree que tiene el asunto ganado —dijo Meiko, suspirando con sarcasmo—. Eso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo habían visto la noche del arresto. Shimiko y Amako se colocaron los guantes y entraron, seguidas por el resto del equipo forense. Nigiaito revisaba la cocina y los baños de la planta, mientras que Kiku encendía la luz ultravioleta, buscando rastros de sangre en la alfombra. Mientras, las detectives subieron al primer piso.

—Da miedo, me provoca casi escalofríos. —murmuró Amako al entrar en la habitación donde había ocurrido el crimen que la chica Hatsune había presenciado.

La cama estaba revuelta y había señales de fluidos a simple vista, lo que podía ser fácilmente comprobado con una prueba forense posterior. Ambas casi hasta parecían "sentir" el infame momento en que Rin estaba en esa cama, con su hermano encima, siendo grabados por la chica de pelo verde.

—¿Recoges las sábanas o lo hago yo? —preguntó, sintiéndose igual que su compañera.

—Yo lo hago. —murmuró la rubia, logrando controlarse, en parte gracias a su entrenamiento militar—. Ve a la habitación de Len, ya que podría haber abusado de ella allí también— agregó poniéndose los guantes y recogiendo las sabanas para meterles en la bolsa.

—Puedes estar segura que fue así. —dijo, casi en un susurro.

La castaña se retiró con aire pesado, más parecía la casa de los horrores de Saw II ese lugar que una escena del crimen, sólo faltaba el muñeco con su risa metálica para completar el combo. Su compañera iba a decir algo, pero sintió cómo su celular vibraba y atendió al instante.

—Amako —nombró la rubia, escuchó por unos momentos lo que tenía que decir la fiscal y abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Vamos para allá. —Colgó su teléfono luego de confirmar y fue a la habitación de Len, donde estaba Shimiko al borde del asco—. Que el equipo se encargue del resto. Meiko nos quiere allá.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con seriedad.

—No lo vas a creer —repuso la rubia—: en la estación está su madre biológica, se presentó por la custodia.

—¿Su madre? ¿La madre de los gemelos? —La incredulidad era palpable en su voz.

Amako asintió.

—Imposible…

—Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero Meiko dijo que era la misma.

—¿Cómo se sabe? Yo creí que estaba muerta o algo... no parece que hubiera algo que demuestre una relación con los Kagamine. —divagó la castaña, cada vez más extrañada—. Vamos, tenemos que interrogarla.

* * *

><p>Dejaron al equipo que siguiera con el trabajo y fueron a toda prisa de regreso a la jefatura. Allí, junto a Meiko, estaba una mujer joven —de unos treinta años o de esa decena—, rubia y de ojos azules, usando unas ropas bastante ostentosas y con un cigarrillo en la mano.<p>

Cuando llegaron, la miraron por un segundo, no creyendo el parecido con el acusado y su víctima, definitivamente el parentesco era evidente. Dieron una pequeña reverencia y comenzaron a hablar:

—Detectives Especiales Shimiko y Amako, somos las que seguimos de cerca el caso del Hospital de Tokio contra Len Kagamine —anunció la castaña, mostrando su placa—. Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

—¿Preguntas?— inquirió la madre mirándolas con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué clase de preguntas? Yo solo vine a buscar a mis hijos.

—Señora Kagamine, ya le dije que debe contestar las preguntas de las detectives. —replicó Meiko con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

—Primero: mi apellido dejó de ser Kagamine desde hace cinco años.

—De acuerdo... ¿Cómo quiere que la llamemos? —pidió Shimiko tratando de ser paciente.

—Kobler, es mi apellido. Bueno, de mi segundo esposo, que en paz descanse.

—Eso explica porqué no fue citada ni encontrada en el juicio de emancipación de Len —murmuró la fiscal, mirando los expedientes—. Trataron de rastrearla por su apellido de soltera.

—De acuerdo. ¿Podemos hacerle las preguntas, Señora Kobler? —volvió a tomar la palabra Amako.

—Adelante, no tengo nada que ocultar. —anunció con un tono calmado y comprensivo, a la vez que le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Muy bien —empezó la rubia—: ¿por qué no apareció en todos estos años en la vida de sus hijos? Digo, ¿por qué aparece justo ahora?

La aludida puso su cigarrillo en un cenicero y lo apagó. Luego, tomó un poco de aire fresco y miró a la detective a los ojos.

—Mire, he tomado muy malas decisiones en mi vida, una de ellas fue haberme quedado embarazada a los diecisiete y haber tenido que casarme con un cerdo que me llevaba más de veinte años —comenzó su historia, casi sacando su ira—. Los primeros tiempos fueron difíciles, pero pudimos salir adelante. Luego, todo se volvió un infierno: él perdió el trabajo y calló en una depresión alcohólica. Yo pude a duras penas terminar el instituto y comenzar a solventar a mi familia. Pero... un día simplemente me cansé, decidí que era suficiente, debía hacer un cambio.

—Eso lo entiendo —contestó Amako con frialdad—, pero... ¿no hubiera sido lógico que, si quería hacer un cambio, debía llevarse a sus hijos consigo?

—No tenía a dónde ir, apenas tenía un puñado de billetes que pude ocultar de ese... —contuvo sus ganas de insultar— para tratar de seguir adelante. Pensé en esperar a tener toda mi vida estable y luego los iría a buscar.

—Su historia me parece muy victimizada hacia usted. —comentó Shimiko, paciente pero furiosa—. Han pasado ya cinco años, ¿no cree que pudo haberlo hecho antes?

—Oiga, yo quería darles lo mejor a Rin y a Len. No podía antes porque debía buscar... lo indispensable para ellos.

—Y se nota eso lo "indispensable" —murmuró la rubia viendo el ostentoso atuendo de la madre.

—Mire, creo que mi vida personal ahora no es muy importante —alegó, bastante ofendida—. Sólo vine por mis hijos... como sé, necesitan a alguien de su familia para delegarle su custodia, ¿no?

—Sólo de Rin, Len está emancipado, por lo que será juzgado como adulto. —aclaró la Sakine, viendo como la situación se ponía peligrosamente tensa.

—¿Juzgado como adulto? ¡Len solo tiene...! ¿catorce? ¡Sí, catorce años! ¡Es sólo un niño!

—Un niño que cometió un crimen terrible, señora Kobler. —replicó la rubia.

—Niño o no, cometió una serie de crímenes, por lo que no quedará impune. Su hijo violó, golpeó a su hija y le provocó un aborto. —explicó la detective castaña.

—Entonces... ¿es verdad lo que dijeron los medios? —preguntó la mujer rubia, espantada.

—Así que supo de todo esto por los medios —dijo Amako con una amarga sonrisa—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—No creí que fuera tanto escándalo. —comentó la viuda, poniendo una mano en su pecho en señal de dramatismo.

—Pues créalo: Len está en una celda, Rin en el hospital, declarada incapacitada para testificar, y su ex esposo en una clínica de desintoxicación con amnesia por un golpe. —enumeró Shimiko, diciéndole la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?

—Primero que nada, si va a tener la tutela de Rin, Servicios Sociales debe constatar que tiene un hogar seguro para que la chica pueda desarrollarse y curarse de sus traumas. Luego, debe dejarnos seguir con la investigación. —comentó la detective castaña, enunciándole todos los proceso legales.

Intercambiadas varias firmas y acuerdos legales en la oficina de la fiscal Sakine y frente a un empleado de Servicios Infantiles, todo estaba sellado: la madre de los Kagamine volvió a convertirse en tutora provisoria de su hija y expresó por escrito que dejaría que el juicio contra Len siguiera su curso, a pesar del dolor de tener que sentenciar a uno de sus hijos.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —preguntó, ya terminada toda la burocracia.

—Todavía está en el Hospital, pero... si quiere, podemos ir a verla. —repuso Amako.

—Eso es lo que quiero —dijo, bastante emocionada—. Disculpen un segundo, deseo pasar al baño antes de eso.

—Claro —afirmó Meiko, acompañando a la rubia hacia el lugar.

Luego de que las dos mujeres desaparecieran por el pasillo que conducía a los sanitarios, finalmente las detectives pudieron relajar su postura. Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba la máquina de café, siendo acompañadas por algunos colegas policías curiosos por las nuevas noticias.

—¿Es buena idea dejar a Rin con esa mujer? Es bien sabido que la manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol. —comentó con desdén Shimiko, mirando en la dirección en que la rubia se fue.

—Hay que verle el lado bueno: no irá a un manicomio, eso sí sería trágico. —contestó Amako también mirándola con severidad.

—¿No había nadie más que se hubiera presentado para cuidarla? Te apuesto cien yenes a que Rin la rechaza. —dijo la castaña, como buscando otra salida.

—Hasta ahora nadie. —comentó de colado uno de los uniformados—. Esa mujer apareció en la puerta como si de un huracán se tratase.

—Y aún falta mucho trecho para que esta mierda termine de una buena vez. Todavía falta hacer confesar a Len.

—Prometo, que desde el momento que comience el juicio, no descansaré hasta poner a ese tipo tras las rejas. —habló la detective castaña, apretando los puños.

—Trata de que no se vuelva personal, Shimiko… —murmuró uno de los policías.

* * *

><p>Siguió jugando con el Nyan Cat que Miku le había dado... Miku, la traidora. La psicóloga se lo había traído para recordarle que había gente fuera de esas paredes que se preocupaba por su salud y esperaba verla pronto, mas la rubia no quería dar su brazo a torcer y sólo le espetó a la mujer que dejara ese endemoniado almohadón lejos de ella, cosa que Clara no hizo, pues lo colocó a su lado en la camilla…<p>

Se suponía que no debería estar sosteniendo algo que le hubiera regalado su "ahora enemiga", pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía le causaba un cierto pesar sentir odio por ella, después de todo, fueron amigas desde pequeñas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había mantenido en el blanco mental, sólo abrazando al endemoniado meme?

—Rin... tienes visita. —Oyó la voz de la psicóloga de cabellos negros desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Alguien quiere verte. —agregó, cosa que parecía redundante.

—Eh... bueno. —murmuró Rin levantándose.

No dejó de sujetar el Nyan Cat, haciendo recordar a las Detectives, quienes estaban afuera y a miraron inmediatamente cuando salió de la habitación, a una niña con un osito de peluche, lloriqueando por una pesadilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó la castaña con dulzura, conmovida por la visión.

—Déjeme en paz. —repuso Rin abrazándose más al almohadón de gato—. ¿Ahora qué quieren?

—Eh, Rin, hay alguien que quiere verte —murmuró Amako señalando a la mujer rubia, que se mantenía en una posición rígida y a unos metros de las cuatro—. Rin... ella es la Señora Kobler. Es... tu madre.

—Rin... mi pequeña niña —exclamó la mujer en exagerado tono de desesperación, acercándose a la figura de la chica—. Oh, ¡qué delgada te ves! ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

Rin se quedó petrificada, tratando de asimilar las palabras de la rubia. ¿Esa mujer... era su madre? Por un instante, Rin recordó fugazmente la imagen de una mujer vociferando y abofeteando a su hermano, para luego desaparecer en un taxi... se echó para atrás, dejando los brazos de la mujer en el aire, en un ademán de querer abrazarla. Se aferró al peluche, como si fuera una suerte de escudo.

"_Cada día te pareces más a mamá… te pareces a ella."_ Las palabras de su gemelo rebotaron en su cabeza, asustándola mucho más. Tenía razón: de verdad se parecía a la persona frente ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí...? ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí!**?** Luego de tantos años, ¡¿porque diablos te apareces aquí?_!_

—Rin —nombró la mujer, bajando sus brazos—, supe todo lo que pasaste. Lo lamento tanto, hija. Vengo a llevarte a mi casa, para que puedas curarte...

Cada palabra de esa mujer la petrificaba aún más. ¿A su casa? ¿Para qué, para convertirse en alguien como ella? ¿Para ser alguien que terminaría odiando a Len? ¿Para terminar siendo… _una persona que Len odiaría para siempre_?

No, no, no, no, no, no, no… hasta el infinito. Mientras le quedara algo de sentido racional, no dejaría que eso pasara.

—¡¿A tu casa?_!_ ¡Yo tengo un hogar, ya! ¡Y con Len!—chilló Rin enfadada—. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a tu casa, si nos abandonaste cuando éramos niños?

—Porque quiero remendar las cosas. —explicó su madre, con mucho dolor.

—¿No crees que es un poco... tarde? —preguntó la muchacha, bajando la vista.

—Rin, todavía no dejaremos que te lleve, primero veremos si es apta para cuidarte —tomó la palabra Shimiko, viendo cómo el ambiente se tensaba poco a poco—, pero si es así... tendrás que ir con ella.

—¿¡Qué?_!_ ¡No quiero irme con ella! ¡No quiero!— siguió chillando Rin, a punto de entrar en histeria, siendo sujetada por ambas detectives.

—Lo sabía —murmuró la castaña a su compañera—. Lo siento, Rin, pero la señora Kobler ha sido la única que reclamó ser tu tutora.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero ir con ella! ¡No quiero ir! —seguía gritando la muchacha, a tal punto, que la psiquiatra corrió para llevársela de nuevo a su habitación, dejando a la Sra. Kobler desolada, y con los brazos caídos.

—Mi niña... —susurró la rubia, viendo como su hija pataleaba y gritaba, para ser metida de nuevo dentro de la habitación del hospital que le servía como asilo temporal.

Eso sólo podía ser catalogado como un encuentro agridulce.

—Sra. Kobler, en el fondo ya temíamos algo parecido de ella, así que le pedimos algo de paciencia. —le susurró Amako en tono conciliador—. La psicóloga todavía trabaja con ella, y todavía falta para una mejoría.

—Entiendo. —respondió la mujer—. ¿Qué pasará con las cosas que hay en la casa de mi ex marido? ¿Podré llevarme por lo menos sus pertenencias?

—Pues... tenemos una orden del Departamento Forense de confiscarlas, pues hay en ellas ciertas pruebas que confirman la culpabilidad de su hijo —terció Shimiko, recordando con una mueca de asco todos los objetos que, sospechaban, pudo haber usado Len para torturar a su hermana.

En ese momento, el celular de Shimiko sonó con insistencia, lo que le hace sacarlo y contestar. Era Meiko. Escuchó por unos momentos. Cuando colgó, miró a su compañera y a la Sra. Kobler con aire exultante:

—Nos acaba de avisar que el Juez Shion puso la fecha del juicio de Len. Meiko no puede esperar para castrarlo en pleno juicio.

—¿Podrían... no hablar así de mi hijo cuando estoy frente a ustedes? —preguntó con desdén la señora Kobler.

—Me disculpo —dijo la detective—, pero ya vio en qué estado se encuentra Rin... no pida que tengamos mucha paciencia respecto a esto.

—De acuerdo... pero solo lo pido. A pesar de todo, Len es mi hijo. —repuso la mujer.

—Y admiramos esté aquí, no todas las madres de... ya usted sabe quiénes, aparecen en los procesos de sus hijos.

Ella sólo guardó silencio por unos segundos, incómoda por la situación. Estaba segura que si la joven Kagamine no estuviera de por medio, no le daría la cara para afrontar la vergüenza pública de admitir que su hijo era un violador.

—¿Cuándo podré llevarme a mi hija a casa?

—Bueno... todavía no podemos darle una respuesta exacta, Sra. Kobler. —respondió la rubia con el abrigo.

—Servicios Sociales hará que dos de sus trabajadores vayan a inspeccionar el lugar, para ver si se encuentra en condiciones óptimas para un... caso como el de Rin. Luego, le darán indicaciones que debe seguir al pie de la letra y deberá completar un examen psíquico. Cuando todo eso esté archivado, le dejaremos la custodia provisoria de la chica. —explicó Shimiko los procedimientos legales.

—Entiendo —la mujer se dio vuelta y sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera, con un encendedor de plata antiguo—. Hasta entonces, detectives.

* * *

><p>Miku trataba de mantener la concentración en el ejercicio de ecuaciones cuadráticas que le habían dejado en la pizarra. Cada tantos minutos miraba el reloj de la pared, sin dar muestras de querer avanzar a las malditas 3:00, hora de la salida habitual. Trataba de no encontrarse con los ojos de nadie, ni mucho menos con preguntas indecorosas o datos morbosos.<p>

Sólo quería salir paras tratar de hablar con su amiga.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y seguía sin tener contacto directo con la rubia. Había hablado entrecortadamente con la psicóloga que la atendía, pero parecía no tener un panorama muy alentador. ¿Cómo podía ser alentador en un momento que parecía que iban a colocar a Rin en un manicomio?

Sin darse cuenta, ya había roto por quinta vez la punta de su lápiz.

—Señorita Hatsune, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó la profesora Rion al ver cómo su alumna actuaba de manera errática.

—Sí, señorita Rion, estoy bien, gracias. —murmuró agachando la cabeza, mirando el ejercicio, sin tener ganas de resolverlo.

—Puede salir a tomar aire, si gusta. —habló la mujer en tono calmado.

Todos en la escuela estaban enterados del caso y la participación de Miku en él, por lo que los maestros habían hecho un pacto con el director Hiyama para tratar de aminorar el trauma en las dos chicas cuando volvieran a clases. Como Miku había sido un testigo presencial de semejante aberración, por supuesto que su salud mental tenía más importancia que un pequeño retraso en las clases.

—Gracias. —murmuró ella, levantándose de su silla y saliendo al patio entre los murmullos de sus compañeros.

No tenía un rumbo fijo de destino en realidad, estaba pensando en los bebederos o el baño de damas para limpiar su rostro con agua fresca… tal vez también enjuagar las lágrimas que trataba de esconder de los demás. El tiempo lo curaba todo… pero ese evento no parecía querer salirse de su cabeza ni perder intensidad.

Mucho menos cuando toda la escuela se empeñaba en recordárselo, ya sea por los empapelados con las campañas de concientización contra el maltrato o sus compañeros tratando de darle ánimos con palabras inútiles.

"Aún… puedo recordar los malditos gritos mezclados con jadeos." Pensó, agarrando su cabeza intentando opacar ese sonido atormentante.

Si no se distraía pronto, de seguro volvería a vomitar como estaba sucediendo en esos días.

—¡Miku! ¡Miku! —Oyó la llamaban, la chica volteó y vio a Mikuo, agitando la mano en su dirección, acompañado de Piko.

Adoptó una postura normal y sonrió con dificultad, mostrando un ademán torcido.

—Hola chicos, ¿tiempo libre? —saludó la muchacha de las coletas.

—Pues si... ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? —la muchacha no atinó a decir nada, sólo cabeceó con pereza—. ¿Alguna noticia de Rin?—le preguntó Piko en un susurro.

La Hatsune acachó la cabeza y negó, bastante triste. Al ver esa negativa, Piko tuvo un ataque de rabia y le propinó un golpe a una pared cercana, descargando su ira.

—Hasta ahora ninguna, lo único que sé es que no quiere verme. —susurró Miku en tono triste, siendo rodeada de inmediato por un brazo de Mikuo.

Ella miró a su hermano, que le sonreía con tranquilidad, en un intento de animarla. Al estar cerca de él, la de cabellos azulados sólo podía sentir paz, por lo que cerró los ojos unos segundos y aprovechó la calidez humana proveniente de su amante.

—Seguiremos esperando, Len no se saldrá con la suya, si lo lograron con "El Asesino Otaku (1)" lo lograrán con Len. —declaró Mikuo con decisión.

—Debí haber visto esto antes. —murmuró el joven albino, aún con el puño en la pared.

Desde que había posado sus ojos en Rin, esa vez que Mikuo lo convenció en esperar a su hermanita para ir los tres a ir a ver una película, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho? Era joven, adorable y muy bonita. Se había quedado prendado de la Kagamine desde el primer instante. Algo que normalmente se llama "Amor a primera vista".

—Piko, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ninguno, ni siquiera yo, que soy su mejor amiga, lo notó. —exclamó la chica de las coletas, tratando de calmarlo.

—Lo sé... ¿Pero porque debió ser Rin la que sufrió? Ella no tenía nada que ver. —repuso Piko, con los ojos cerrados.

Era de entender: nadie, pero nadie, quería ver sufriendo a sus seres queridos.

—Hombre, tranquilo. —dijo el muchacho de pelo aguamarina, acercándose con su hermana y tocando el hombro de su amigo—. Yo también me enteré muy tarde... ese día que salí corriendo de la casa de Yuma sin dar explicaciones.

—¿Cuándo será que todo volverá la normalidad?—murmuró el albino, ya por algo calmado.

—No lo sé, tal vez nunca... sólo sé que todo terminará cuando Len pague. Eso sé. —concluyó Miku mirando el cielo.

—¿Y Rin, qué pasará con ella? —preguntó, mirando a los dos muchachos. Se notaba el dolor en sus ojos.

—Piko, sólo hasta que ella 'despierte' de ese mundo imaginario en el que Len la sumergió podrá ser feliz. Hay que tener fe, es lo último que tenemos. —debatió Mikuo en voz alta.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos y se pusieron a contemplar cómo su escuela había sido empapelada con afiches de colores, tanto que parecía envuelta para Navidad. Todos hablando del mismo tema: violencia doméstica, familiar y de género. Las caras y expresiones de las mujeres y niñas en posiciones dolorosas y llenas de golpes sólo afectaron mucho más el estado de ánimo de Piko. En todas y cada una... sólo veía a Rin.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? No quiero desear que le hubiera pasado a otra... ¡Pero ella no! ¡Nunca!" pensó con desolación y llenándose de odio contra el sujeto con quien se había peleado violentamente en la cafetería, el sujeto que había destruido a su princesa.

—Piko… —trató de decir algo Miku, a la vez que se hundía más dentro del abrazo de su hermano.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Mikuo sonó, el chico de pelo verde lo sacó, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana con el otro brazo. En la pantalla se reflejó un número que no le dio más que esperanza.

—¿Diga...?—escuchó unos momentos, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Oh, Señorita Shimiko... Sí, estoy con Miku. ¿Cómo esta Rin? —Piko se volteó, mirándolo con ansiedad—. Está bien, Piko. —El albino se limitó a suspirar—. ¿Sí...? —Unos segundos más que parecieron eternos—. Bueno, se los diré. Avísenme de cualquier cosa, ¿está bien? Adiós.

—¿Qué pasó, hermano? —preguntó la muchacha entre sus brazos. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo —muy en el fondo— estaba nerviosa por las noticias que podría darle Mikuo.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para mirar cómo la conversación se cortaba y el aparato electrónico bailaba entre sus manos como su fuera un juguete. Queriendo no darle más tensión al ambiente en el que estaba con su amante y su amigo, se decidió a hablar.

—Ya tienen fecha para el juicio contra Len. Miku será testigo presencial y yo no presencial.

Piko se puso tan blanco como su cabello, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pensando que al fin el sistema penal estaba comenzando a trabajar. Luego, musitó:

—¿Cuándo será?

—Si no escuché mal... el veinte de Junio.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Tsutomu Miyazaki, nacido el 21 de agosto de 1962 en Ōme (Tokio) y ejecutado el 17 de junio de 2008, también conocido como El Asesino Otaku, fue un asesino en serie japonés.<strong>

**Entre 1988 y 1989, Miyazaki mutiló y asesinó cuatro niñas de edades entre cuatro y siete años; posteriormente mantuvo relaciones sexuales con los cuerpos y comió porciones de su tercera y cuarta víctima, Durante el día, Miyazaki era una persona callada y un empleado obediente, seleccionaba niñas al azar para asesinar para luego aterrorizar a las familias de las víctimas, enviándoles cartas donde detallaba de forma gráfica todo lo que había hecho con sus niñas.**

**He aquí los crímenes por los cuales será acusado Len Kagamine: **

**-Violencia doméstica.**

**-Violación agravada por el vínculo.**

**-Negligencia tutelar.**

**-Homicidio culposo y agravado por el vínculo.**

**-Agresión.**

**Abogados del Diablo: escuchamos sus objeciones.**

**Bien, como dice en el fic, esa será la fecha en que prometemos actualizar. Esperamos no tener ningún imprevisto xD**

**Bye-nii!**


	8. Juicio en el Infierno

"_**Stop there and let me correct it…**_

_**I wanna live a life from a new perspective~"**_

**La vida da vueltas muy extrañas. Tomó –mucho- más tiempo de lo que esperábamos, pero al fin tenemos el capítulo número siete. Es maravilloso ver cómo crece esta obra con cada uno de ellos.**

**Gracias a todos por su paciencia, poner esta historia en favoritos, seguirla y haber dejado tantos reviews (las lágrimas pueden escapar muy fácilmente al leerlos –por motivos varios-). Es… wow.**

**Otra vez, las más sinceras disculpas de nuestra parte por tardar tanto. **

**Esperamos que "disfruten" este capítulo como han hecho con todos los demás.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo siete: "Juicio en el Infierno"<em>

Conforme pasaban los días, Rin se sentía atrapada en un vórtice de desolación, abandono y pena. No podía encender el televisor y ver alguna noticia sobre "El zorro de Ginza" como bautizó la prensa amarillista a su querido hermano; ni abrir el periódico y ver alguna crónica sensacionalista sobre el monstruo que abusó de su propia hermana. Era tan injusto.

Era en esos casos que prefería quedarse viendo la ventana, mirando hacía el horizonte, imaginándose que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real, que estaba en su casa y que, en algún momento u otro, Len llegaría a casa y las cosas serían como antes… por lo menos, eso era lo que veía al cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, llegó el día del juicio. La ciudad de Tokio y algunos noticieros internacionales habían esperado el día con impaciencia y aflicción para ver como terminaría, de una vez por todas, esa historia de horror.<p>

Tenían buenos motivos: el pueblo japonés todavía no se recuperaba del todo del terrible caso de "Nevada-Chan" (1), y todavía muchas personas seguían incapaces de creer que algo tan aparentemente inocente, como era un niño, podría hacer semejante monstruosidad; por tal motivo, la historia de Len Kagamine fue acogida con una total histeria mediática. Y como tal, su arribo al sitio de su juicio fue digno de un filme de acción:

Curiosos, reporteros con cámaras, activistas de los derechos de la mujer y simples manifestantes se agolpaban enfrente del cordón de seguridad que la policía había armado frente al Palacio de Justicia para evitar complicaciones. Para mayor seguridad, algunos agentes que estaban asentados en ventanas y techos tenían rifles de gas preparados, por si acaso se formase algún disturbio. Muchas personas calificaron la seguridad de exagerada, alegando al hecho de que estaban protegiendo a un, a sus ojos, criminal más que incluso al propio Primer Ministro.

Finalmente un vehículo oscuro, blindado, a prueba de balas surgió de una esquina. La gente corrió hacía él, mientras este se detenía en la entrada del Palacio, rodeado de inmediato por varios uniformados, armados hasta los dientes. Colocaron sus escudos anti-motines y Len Kagamine al fin salió de la puerta trasera del vehículo, escoltado por Shimiko y Amako, enfundadas en equipos S.W.A.T. El muchacho era todo un espectáculo: el cabello suelto sin su coleta habitual, algo deslucido y vestido con un chaleco antibalas sobre su camisa celeste.

Lo llevaban casi a rastras, con la cabeza un tanto agachada para que los periodistas amarillistas no le tomaran fotos, mientras la gente, enfurecida, empujaba la barrera de escudos para tratar de hacer trizas al rubio, alegando que debían dejar "la justicia en manos del pueblo", Len sonreía, dándole un aspecto más espectral y malévolo, mientras algunos reporteros trataban de lanzarle preguntas. Estaba seguro que saldría impune.

—¿Sonriendo ante las cámaras, eh? —Le repuso Shimiko con desdén—, lástima que no están de tu lado: Esto no es "_Paradise Lost",_ Kagamine (2)—dijo con un toque cínico—; porque, a diferencia de ellos, tú _sí_ eres culpable.

Las detectives llevaron al rubio a través del vestíbulo de la estructura. Era inmensa y estaba ya repleta de gente que iba de un lado a otro: Abogados, acusados y jueces desfilaban junto a ellos. Él siguió sonriendo con sorna a unos abogados que le lanzaron miradas furibundas desde una de las bancas ubicadas fuera de una sala; en su mente tenía la certeza de que, en cuestión de algunas horas, estaría de vuelta en casa, aplicando un castigo a su linda pero descarriada hermanita...

Irrumpieron en la sala designada para el juicio. Estaba llena de gente, e incluso se veía al jurado escogido para ese día. Amako y Shimiko dejaron al acusado junto a Tonio, cuyo rostro reflejaba tanta arrogancia como su cliente. Éste guiñó a las detectives e hizo unos golpecitos a su maletín, como si dijera: "Aquí está la clave de su derrota", Shimiko echaba chispas por los ojos mientras salían de la sala para ver a sus testigos estrella: Miku, Mikuo y Neru.

Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en unas sillas que había frente a la sala, sin decidirse todavía a entrar. Miku tenía cara como si se acabara de enterar de que le quedaban diez minutos de vida, Mikuo le apretaba fuertemente de la mano y le hablaba para tratar de infundirle valor, Neru, aún con el vendaje en el brazo tras la agresión del chico Kagamine, tenía la cara ligeramente roja.

Cuando se percataron de la presencia de las detectives, los chicos se levantaron como resortes de sus sillas.

—Ya está aquí —les avisó Amako—; y con su abogado defensor. —Su mirada se posó en la asustada chica de pelo verde—. ¿Estás lista, Miku?

La muchacha trató de decir algo, pero parecía como si un nudo se hubiera formado en toda su caja de voz, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. La determinación en sus ojos lo expresaba todo.

—Muy bien, recuerda: contesta siempre con la verdad; cuéntale al Juez Shion lo que viste esa noche, ¿está bien? —le habló la castaña. Al ver la cara de espanto de la Hatsune, le habló más suavemente—, sé que lo viste fue terrible, pero ayudará a sentenciar a Len. Piensa en eso, Miku.

—De-de acuerdo. Lo haré —susurró la chica, mirando a su hermano, quien la había abrazado por los hombros.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma... —murmuró la rubia al ver a la Sakine caminar hacia ellos a paso fuerte. Llevaba un gran portafolio entre las manos.

— ¡Oh! Ya están todos. ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —le preguntó a la chica, quien asintió—. El Juez acaba de llegar… es preciso entrar a la sala.

—Nosotras no podremos estar dentro, tenemos que hacer otros trabajos, pero les prometemos estar cerca si nos necesitan. Recuerden: tienen a Meiko de su lado, y por Dios que ella tiene el mismo sentido de justicia que nosotras. Cualquier inconveniente, no duden en llamarnos. —Y, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, las detectives caminaron hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>—Todos de pie para recibir al honorable juez, Kaito Shion —anunció un policía en pose firme, haciendo que todos los presentes se levantaran de sus sillas para presenciar la entrada de un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos y ojos azules con una expresión seria en su rostro.<p>

—El caso del Estado de Japón contra Len Kagamine acaba de comenzar —pronunció al llegar a su lugar en el estrado, haciendo que los testigos repitieran su gesto y se les pusieran los pelos de punta, dejándoles el corazón en el estómago por el tono de su voz—. ¿Algún alegato que debamos considerar antes de que prosigamos?

Ante esa pregunta, el astuto hombre de cabellos negros no dudó un segundo en tomar la palabra, alzando un brazo de manera altiva y pedante. La fiscal mordió su lengua, tratando de no lanzar ninguna maldición.

—Su Señoría, la defensa pide la nulidad de la prueba número cinco de la fiscalía, la cual se trata de un vídeo el cual protagoniza mi cliente y la señorita Kagamine.

—¿Sería tan amable de explicarme por qué debería acceder a su petición? —indagó el hombre, alzando una ceja.

—Apelo al derecho de privacidad y pudor de los jóvenes Kagamine, sin agregar que la toma fue obtenida de manera ilegal por parte de la Fiscalía. —El semblante del abogado era altivo, despreocupado, como si esa simple anulación les hiciera ganar el juicio.

—Fiscal, ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto?

—No, su señoría. Apoyo la moción de retirar la evidencia —admitió con un semblante serio la mujer, sin querer voltear la mirada del estrado, sabía que, detrás suyo, había tres personas que no podrían hacer nada más que observarla de manera inquisitiva y sorprendida.

_"No creas ni por un segundo que esto te dará alguna ventaja por esto, Tonio"_ sus ojos casi podían escupir esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que lanzaban un profundo desprecio al abogado defensor, que sólo le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tal vez puedas tener otro ataque de inteligencia y retirar los cargos también. —Fue apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente elevado como para llegar a los oídos de Meiko. Ignoró las palabras del Kagamine lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo que la ira burbujeaba en sus venas. Calló, sabiendo que la justicia era el mejor escarmiento que escorias como él merecían.

—Si no hay objeción, declaro que la evidencia audiovisual número cinco queda descartada completamente, tanto por la parte acusada como la acusadora, y cualquier intento de aludir a ella debe ser completamente ignorado por el jurado. —Los murmullos y miradas de desaprobación no tardaron en inundar la sala… los cuales fueron cortados casi al instante por un martillazo. El juez de cabellos azules no necesitó más que fruncir el cejo y la sala volvió a callarse— Fiscal, si decide proceder, se lo agradecería mucho.

—Muchas gracias —repuso Meiko, levantándose de su mesa—. Su Señoría, se han encontrado pruebas fehacientes de que el señor Kagamine ha abusado de su hermana de manera repetitiva. El Estado solicita detención sin fianza.

Neru abrió un poco los ojos, asombrada de la determinación que demostraba cada una de las palabras de la fiscal. Un pequeño brillo comenzó a nacer en sus ojos.

—Señoría, esto no es más que una cacería de brujas intencionada—repuso Tonio, poniéndose de pie—; el hecho de que mi cliente tuviera una relación incestuosa consensuada con la joven Kagamine, no quiere _decir_ que haya abuso.

—Es un "consenso" muy vano y discutible —terció Meiko con aspereza—. Lo que importa aquí, Señoría, es que el señor Kagamine ha cometido abusos físicos, psicológicos y sexuales contra su hermana…. —desafió ella, clavando su afilada mirada en el abogado defensor.

Parecía que la discusión estaba por expandirse a toda la habitación, cosa que el juez asignado no iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

—Orden, por todos los cielos —levantó la voz el hombre de cabellos azules—. Fiscal, abogado, no sé en qué clase de ensalada mediática estamos metidos —admitió a la vez que veía entrar un grupo de personas, curiosos seguramente—, pero no _harán_ de mi tribunal un circo. Cada uno tendrá su turno para hablar, por lo que pido respeto.

—Me disculpo, su Señoría —habló el defensor, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar y mirando en su portafolio—. Dejaré que la adorable señorita Sakine proceda, entonces.

—Gracias —repuso la fiscal, mirándolo con severidad, para luego dirigirse al juez. Hizo una pequeña pausa, preparándose para lo duro—; primero que nada, quiero llamar a la Srta. Miku Hatsune al estrado.

Al escuchar su nombre, Miku necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse. Sintió una horrible presión en su pecho durante el trayecto que la separó desde su silla hasta la del estrado, junto al Juez. Pensando en las palabras de las detectives, respiró profundo: esto era para salvar a Rin de un destino espantoso. _Sólo_ por Rin. Se sentó en el duro asiento, mirando fijamente hacía delante, concentrada en mantener la calma y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no desmayarse o vomitar.

—Muy bien. Señorita, ¿jura decir la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad? —inquirió un policía, acercando un libro a ella, indicando que debía poner una mano sobre él y levantar la otra.

Por un momento, la Hatsune se sintió en un rodaje de una película policial, aunque sabía que era mil veces peor, pues los crímenes del rubio eran una sórdida realidad.

—Lo juro —contestó la chica, dirigiendo sus ojos a la mesa donde estaba Len, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Pareció por un instante que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, lo suficiente como para que ella juntara el valor necesario para intentar declarar. La sala parecía moverse en una danza improvisada y descoordinada. La fiscal se paró con gracia, acercándose a su posición. Sin que pudiese pensar mucho al respecto, la castaña habló:

—Señorita Hatsune... ¿Puede contarnos con exactitud de lo que vió y escuchó en la noche del quince de mayo de este mismo año en la casa Kagamine? —le interrogó de entrada Meiko.

—Y-yo... —Tragó saliva, sintiendo aspereza en su garganta— fui a la casa de los Kagamine para visitar a mi amiga Rin, pues Len Kagamine me había informado de que se ausentaría por un accidente hogareño. —Sintió muy en el fondo de su cabeza de que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía nada que ver, pero quería sacarse ese peso desde el inicio.

— ¿Y cómo se encontraba la muchacha, señorita Hatsune? —interrogó la castaña, tratando de incentivarla.

Miku movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos y la boca levemente abiertos. No era para negar, sino para aclarar sus ideas. Debía ser detallada, pero a la vez concisa.

—Golpeada, con el brazo roto, pero parecía aún tener ánimos de verme. —Recordó la sonrisa cálida de Rin al recibirla luego de no estar con ella desde hacía tanto tiempo—. Me invitó a pasar para pasar la tarde juntas... —Su mirada se ensombreció, aun así, trató de no parecer inquieta— y-y...

—¿Y qué sucedió después? —le presionó un poco más.

—Llegó el acusado. Rin me obligó a meterme en un armario, pues yo había ido sin el consentimiento de Len a la casa. Al principio, no entendí por qué quería esconderme, —Otra pausa— pero... luego... —Se le trizó la valentía, haciendo que leves lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos—... el acusado le dio un golpe en la cara al saber que Rin no había hecho la cena para él.

El público de la sala estaba en completo silencio, escuchando el relato de la testigo. Len sentía las miradas de algunos presentes, especialmente del hermano de la testigo, pero se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Cómo podían fingir inocencia con tanta desfachatez?

—Después, ella prometió cocinar si salían de la habitación inmediatamente, pero... Len la empujó contra la cama y... y... —No importaba cuántas veces hubiera practicado el discurso con Mikuo, siempre, siempre se quebraba en esa parte. Necesitó unos segundos más para terminar, a la vez que trataba de mantener la compostura—… le abrió las piernas y le desgarró su ropa interior…

Gimoteó un poco, sintiendo cómo la saliva ya no era eso, sino una masa pegajosa entre su paladar y lengua. Nadie, exceptuando obviedades, estaba sin reacción ante las declaraciones de la Hatsune. No era raro notar toda la empatía que tenían por ella.

—Por favor, prosiga —le instó el juez Shion.

—Rin intentó detenerlo gritando y diciendo excusas, pero él no la escuchó y volvió a golpearla... luego... el acusado se desprendió su propio pantalón y comenzó a penetrarla. —Lo último fue casi un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que toda la sala la escuchara.

Miku terminó la historia y bajó la vista a su regazo, tragando saliva varias veces para controlarse. Contarlo fue tan terrible como haberlo visto una vez más. Alzó la vista y observó la pálida cara de Mikuo, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para apoyarla. Neru, igual de blanca como la cera tras oír la historia, miró a la mesa del acusado boquiabierta. La expresión de Len no se redujo ni un ápice.

—No más preguntas, su Señoría —declaró la castaña con un suspiro. Para ella, ya había sido suficiente.

—Abogado defensor, es su turno —dijo el juez, haciendo que la sonrisa del Kagamine se ensanchara. Quería ver a la Hatsune sufrir, llorar… se lo merecía.

Meiko le agradeció su testimonio y se volvió a sentar en su mesa... al mismo tiempo que Tonio se levantó de la suya, listo para acribillarla a preguntas. La joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse nerviosa. Sabía que ese hombre haría todo lo posible para confundir su cabeza. Debía ser fuerte. Todo era por su amiga.

—Bien, señorita Hatsune, ¿cómo calificaría en este mismo momento lo que acababa de ver en la residencia Kagamine? —comenzó, altivo y confiado.

Miku miró a Meiko un poco sorprendida, luego a Mikuo y suspiró, mirando al abogado: —Simplemente como algo _horrible_.

El hombre levantó una ceja, con sádica diversión. La fiscal debería aprender a no hacer declarar a niños tan frágiles.

—Algo "_horrible_" no es motivo para tener este juicio, señorita Hatsune —contraatacó el hombre, con una voz propia de un barítono en el momento dramático de la obra—, si puede ser más clara, ¿cómo lo calificaría?

—¿Qué más quiere que le diga? —repuso la aludida tratando de mantener la calma—… Era algo horrible y malo… —Las palabras llegaron a su mente como un rayo de luz— Era una violación. Él la violó.

Tonio dio la vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos, tal vez meditando las palabras de la chica, tal vez preparando el siguiente ataque, tal vez sólo quería añadir suspenso al momento. La pobre no lo sabía.

—¿Está completamente segura de eso? —Apenas la miró de reojo al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Pero... ¡Claro que sí! —Saltó la chica, perpleja de semejante pregunta—; Ella le decía que parara... que se detuviera... Len la golpeaba y la penetró sin escucharla...

—¿No cree, por algún motivo, señorita Hatsune, que usted se haya equivocado en su interpretación de lo que vio escondida en el armario?

Los ojos cerúleos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas? ¿Cómo alguien podía decirlas con tanta frialdad y calma? ¿Acaso hasta estaba insinuando que Rin era adicta al sadomasoquismo? El estómago se le revolvió de sólo pensar en la imagen que ese tipo estaba tratando de dar de su amiga. El abogado la miró filosamente, haciéndole notar que debía responder a toda costa.

—No… no, no estoy equivocada. Rin, ella estaba gritando y llorando, no se notaba para nada que lo estuviese fingiendo, ni nada parecido; yo la vi a los ojos, y se veía que estaba sufriendo.

—Pero dígame, señorita Hatsune… ¿no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hablar con el acusado, aquí presente, o la víctima en cuestión? —inquirió, aunque ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Sí, sí tuve... hablé con Rin luego... luego del ataque. —Sabía que debía dejar de tartamudear, pero ese hombre simplemente le daba escalofríos.

—Entonces, si fuera tan amable, ¿podría decirle al honorable Juez y a todos los presentes qué fue lo que le dijo la señorita Kagamine? —preguntó, afilando los ojos. La fiscal apretó los puños.

—¡Objeción! —dijo con voz alta Meiko, levantándose de su silla.

—Explíquese, fiscal —pidió el juez Shion_**.**_

—Señoría, eso ya es irrelevante en el caso. La señorita Hatsune ya contó lo que vio y escuchó. Que agregue algo más debe considerarse sólo como especulación.

—Si la señorita Kagamine no puede defender sus palabras y dar su propio testimonio de lo que vivió realmente gracias a que la Fiscalía la incapacitó... —Un golpe directo e intencionado a la mujer de cabellos castaños—, bueno, dejemos que la señorita Hatsune sea su intérprete —repuso Tonio con una sonrisa petulante.

—Que la testigo responda la pregunta —sentenció Kaito, para molestia de casi todos en la sala. Si seguía así, de seguro obtendría una jaqueca monumental.

—Rin me dijo que lo amaba y que no importaba, pero eso es porque Len la idiotizó… la amenazó, no lo sé; pero sabía no debía permitir que eso siguiera, por lo que salí de su casa y fui a la estación de policía… —respondió, aumentando en una escala el tono de su voz, debido a las miradas que se posaban sobre ella.

—Señorita Hatsune, por favor, aquí no estamos para cuestionar la salud mental de la víctima en cuestión ni las acciones del acusado subjetivamente —replicó Tonio sin piedad.

—Lo siento —repuso, mirando una vez más a su regazo.

—Entonces —prosiguió el abogado—, la señorita Kagamine expresó claramente que fue un malentendido, ¿verdad?

—Sí... ¡Pero, yo sé que ella lo dijo por la forma que Len la trató, que la obligó a decir que fue así! —replicó con fervor.

Los susurros aumentaron paulatinamente, cada uno expresando su propia opinión al respecto. ¿Estaban en un juicio o en un debate presidencial?

—Señorita Hatsune, le pido por favor que controle sus emociones. —Esta vez la penalizó el juez, previniendo que todo se volviera un desastre.

—De acuerdo. Discúlpenme —dijo con voz monocorde, respirando profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué deberíamos pensar que el acto que usted presenció debe ser calificado como "violación", señorita Hatsune? —Esta vez, a Miku le costó hablar, por lo que Tonio se regocijó por dentro—. Le recuerdo que se encuentra bajo juramento.

Diez segundos fueron los que necesitó la chica de las coletas para asimilar los datos y tratar de responder de manera coherente. Miró a su hermano, el cual, a través de sus dulces ojos, le ayudó a encontrar las palabras precisas, esas que comenzaban a salir de su corazón.

—Yo… —Tragó saliva—, no sé cuáles sean sus creencias, señor, pero a mí me educaron junto con Rin y, juro por toda la sanidad que tengo, sé muy bien que la ley propia de nuestro país expresa claramente que cuando una mujer dice no, es _no_. —Miku terminó su frase, mirando al frente con determinación.

La habitación se silenció durante un minuto exacto ante esas palabras tan fuertes y tan ciertas.

—No más preguntas, su Señoría.

—Puede retirarse entonces, señorita Hatsune. —Esa oración resultó casi liberadora para ella.

Con toda la delicadeza, bajó del estrado, para ir a su lugar y ser recibida por los brazos de su amante. Muy dentro de su ser, agradablemente, había sentido que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Para su mente, la batalla estaba casi ganada.

—Fiscal, proceda con sus demás pruebas entonces —tomó la palabra el hombre de ojos azules, sacando a Meiko de su frustración_**.**_

—Muy bien. —Agarró una hoja de su escritorio, mientras acomodaba unos cabellos detrás de su oreja— La Fiscalía llama ahora a la Señora Clara, psiquiatra designada para analizar el comportamiento de la Señorita Kagamine —anunció Meiko, preparada para seguir rematando a Len y a su abogado. La mujer de pelo oscuro se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el estrado—. Señora Clara, usted trabajó con la Señorita Kagamine estás últimas semanas, ¿qué conclusiones saca de eso?

La psicóloga se aclaró la garganta.

—En el tiempo que he trabajado con la joven Rin Kagamine, estuvo patente un "Síndrome de Estocolmo (3)" bastante grave, sin contar otras que demostraban un desorden mental muy marcado. Ella justificaba cada acto de agresión que el acusado le había provocado. Como profesional, puedo afirmar con certeza que nunca había visto un caso con una patología tan pronunciada como fue con Rin Kagamine. Ella se encontraba en un estado psicótico, encerrada en su propio mundo, casi al borde de la esquizofrenia, sin querer admitir realmente el abuso físico y verbal sobre su persona por parte del acusado.

—Doctora, ¿y esa patología dejaría ver que realmente hubo actos violentos del acusado hacia la víctima? —le interrogó Meiko.

—Efectivamente, sus propias palabras se contradecían cada dos oraciones, lo cual mostraba que mentía para tratar de encubrir al joven Kagamine.

—Señora Clara... ¿La señorita Rin le dijo de manera explícita que su hermano la había golpeado? —insistió, aferrada a la pregunta, segura de que con ella pescarían al Kagamine.

—Sí.

—Que conste el jurado lo que acaba de decir la Señora Clara —alzó la voz la castaña mirando al jurado—: Rin Kagamine admitió que su hermano la había agredido de forma física de forma continua, por lo tanto, es cierto de que hubo abuso.

—¡Objeción! Son especulaciones —exclamó Tonio.

—Ha lugar. El jurado no debe tomar al pie de la letra esa declaración—replicó el juez.

—No más preguntas, su Señoría —indicó la mujer, creyendo que esas declaraciones eran más que suficientes.

Miku se estremeció un poco. Sabía que la situación de su amiga era muy delicada, pero no podía creer los extremos a los cuales había llegado. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes…

La tocaba el turno, pues, al hombre de cabellos negros.

—Señora Clara, la _misma_ Fiscalía ha declarado a la joven Rin como incapacitada para declarar; ¿no cree que la propia condición de la señorita Kagamine haga que se dude de su declaración de que su hermano la ha golpeado? —inquirió Tonio venenosamente.

—Porque es una declaración que siempre se repetía de manera inconsciente—explicó, tratando de contrarrestar la acusación—. Cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, trataba de justificarlo.

—¿Y no estará malinterpretando las reacciones de la señorita Kagamine?

—Con todo respeto, abogado, pero pareciera que estuviera tratando de desprestigiar mi trabajo —respondió la psicóloga, frunciendo el ceño—. Estudié durante años las conductas nerviosas y he visto con mis propios ojos casos con traumas similares a los de Rin que presentaban las mismas conductas erráticas y contradictorias, por lo que pongo mi título en juego al asegurar que la víctima fue abusada tanto física como psicológicamente.

—Humm... ¿puede asegurarse de ello, Doctora? Muchos saben que a veces, la Fiscalía hace "testimonios" sacados de una esquina...

—¡Objeción!

—Ha lugar.

—No más preguntas —repuso el abogado, mirando de reojo a Len y volviendo a su mesa.

—¿La Fiscalía tiene otro testigo?

—Así es, su Señoría —dijo Meiko categóricamente—. Quisiera llamar al estrado a Mokuro Ashikaga, quien fue el paramédico que atendió a la joven Rin Kagamine.

—Proceda, entonces.

El paramédico se sentó, con gesto aprensivo—. Señor, ¿jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad? —Lo hizo solemnemente—, ¿qué puede decir sobre el momento que Len Kagamine le avisó por la línea directa de Emergencias que su hermana había tenido un "accidente"?

—¿Quiere decir cuando llegó con su hermana a la ambulancia? —preguntó Ashikaga. Meiko asintió—. No nos preocuparon mucho las palabras que dijo, estábamos más concentrados en atender a la paciente.

—¿Qué fue lo que exactamente le dijo Len sobre lo que había sucedido?

—Que su hermana había entrado en el baño y después él escuchó un golpe muy fuerte... —El joven hizo una pausa, tratando de refrescar su memoria—, comentó que abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermana llorando y llena de sangre.

—Muy bien. —Meiko miró a Miku, casi como queriéndole dar disculpas mentalmente, suspiró y continuó—. Y según su criterio médico... ¿es posible que de ese modo el feto haya resultado tan lleno de golpes y en el estado que lo encontró?

La muchacha de las coletas quedó en una parálisis nerviosa al escuchar eso. Su piel se volvió tan blanca como la cera. Feto. Feto. Feto. Feto. "¿Rin...? ¿...acaso Rin...?"

—… observando las marcas y la intensidad de los moretones, esos impactos le habrían causado un aborto inminente.

Al escuchar eso, la Hatsune no pudo sino levantarse de su asiento.

—¡¿Feto?! ¡¿Rin estaba embarazada?! —gritó horrorizada. Eso ya era el colmo.

—¡Orden! —ordenó Kaito aporreando con el martillo con el mazo—. Fiscal, controle a su testigo.

—Miku, cálmate, por favor—susurró Meiko, tratando de apaciguar a la aterrada Hatsune...

Pero, ¿cómo pretendían que se calmara ante lo que acababa de oír? ¡¿Que más asquerosas y terribles cosas tendría que escuchar sobre lo que hizo Len?! Ya parecía otro caso horrendo como el de Fred West (4).

—Miku, por favor... te pueden echar de la sala —le advirtió Mikuo, rodeándola con los brazos, aunque estaba tan pálido como ella.

—Mikuo, ya no sé si lo pueda soportar más...—gimió la chica de pelo verde ocultándose en su hombro. Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron, quedando pegadas en sus pestañas.

—Tranquilízate; verás que todo va a terminar pronto —Y le besó la sien, sin dejar de apretarla contra sí.

Meiko torció la boca con pesar._ "Debe ser chocante ser prácticamente la última en enterarse de semejante cosa."_ Suspiró.

—Puede proseguir sobre su relato —volvió a clavar la vista en el estrado.

El joven asintió. —En el momento que llegamos, no pudimos hacer mucho por el feto, la muchacha ya se encontraba en la fase final de la expulsión. Sólo se procedió a ayudarla a terminar con el parto.

La Hatsune quedó estática, imaginando esa situación tan horrible en su cabeza. Luego, un llanto desgarrador salió de su boca, como si estuviera sintiendo los dolores de su amiga en carne viva. Las miradas todos en la sala se posaron sobre ella.

—Miku... —dijo Mikuo, tratando de buscar alguna palabra que la reconfortara… No lo logró, la chica de las coletas estaba en medio de un severo ataque de nervios. Tantos datos acumulados en su cabeza la hicieron reventar, resultando en que el cuerpo de la chica se desplomara, como un peso muerto, completamente desmayada.

—¡Orden! Civil herido —anunció el juez Shion—. Fiscal, que unos paramédicos en servicio atiendan a la Señorita Hatsune, continuaremos el juicio en media hora.

Se escuchó el mazazo y la audiencia estalló en un coro de opiniones, insultos, y cualquier palabra conocida en cualquier idioma. Simplemente era la receta perfecta para el caos.

Mikuo saltó como un resorte y se arrojó sobre su hermanita, tratando de reanimarla.

—¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡Reacciona, por favor!

El jurado se levantó, al mismo tiempo que uniformados del recinto entraban con una camilla y cuidadosamente colocaban a Miku en ella... y no era la única en ese estado de alteración: los curiosos que se agolparon en la puerta se retiraron casi al unísono, seguramente para avisarles a los reporteros de afuera con la jugosamente asquerosa primicia del caso: ¡Ahora Len Kagamine no solo era violador incestuoso, sino infanticida! El nuevo giro sobre el caso haría desmayar a más de un padre de familia. Y lo peor: las cejas de Len se arquearon con indiferencia al ver el desmadre que se había formado.

* * *

><p>Las detectives no tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar al lugar luego de la llamada sorpresiva de la fiscal. Hablaron sobre un problema y la chica Hatsune, pero muy pocos detalles fueron dados.<p>

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Shimiko con estupefacción al ver a la Hatsune desvanecida, mientras en la sala el resto de los uniformados despejaba el lugar y trataba de que todo estuviera en calma.

—Se desmayó ante todo lo que escuchó de los testigos —repuso Meiko restregándose las manos en la cara—; debió ser traumante para ella.

—Pobrecita—musitó Amako, compadecida—, ¿y cómo está Kagamine? ¿Todavía cree que puede ganar?

—¿Cómo crees? Sigue fresco como una maldita lechuga—dijo Meiko con desdén—, después de que termine el paramédico de testificar, haremos pasar a Neru y, luego, sigue él.

—Entiendo —La detective castaña torció la boca—. Es una característica muy normal en esa clase de insectos.

Mikuo escuchaba todo completamente callado, aunque con serias dudas sobre todo el asunto. No dejaba de apretar la pequeña mano de Miku.

—Tonio es una persona inteligente, me duele _admitirlo_ —suspiró la fiscal—, encontrará la forma de que le reduzcan la sentencia a Len.

—Puede ser tan listo como le dé la gana, pero no podrá negar nada de la evidencia—terció Amako implacable—, trata de hacerles ver que, sea algo… diferente, sigue siendo un crimen.

La muchacha de las coletas apenas podía escucharlos. Estaba semi-inconsciente en un mundo de sueños, donde los pisos sonaban al caminar sobre ellos y predominaban las imágenes abstractas y grotescas. No sabía en verdad si era un sueño o una pesadilla. Su menté acomodó todos los pensamientos para que tuvieran algún sentido. La socarrona sonrisa de Len ocupó toda su cabeza, expresión que sólo hacía que ella deseaba propinarle un buen golpe.

—…Quiero… quiero que pague por lo que hizo. —Oyeron una vocecita. Todos se voltearon a la camilla, donde Miku abría a medias los ojos—. Señorita Sakine, por favor...

Meiko miró con gesto triste a la jovencita y finalmente suspiró. Sabía que podría estar jurando en vano, pero los desesperados ojos de la muchacha le dieron aún más determinación por salir triunfante en el juicio.

—Lo haré, dalo por hecho.

—Está bien, Miku. Eres un soldado muy valiente —Sonrió Amako haciendo el saludo militar—; todos tenemos fe de que así sucederá.

Después de una pequeña revisión de presión y azúcar a la accidentada, los médicos constataron que estaba bien y estable. Ella les agradeció con una tímida sonrisa y se levantó de la camilla, con cierta ayuda de Mikuo, por supuesto.

Neru recibió una llamada de su celular, donde un oficial le indicaba que los involucrados en el juicio contra Len debían aparecer en la sala de inmediato.

—Bien, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas —susurró Meiko sacando por un segundo de la solapa de su traje una licorera y tomó un sorbo de sake para darse fuerzas para el segundo round.

* * *

><p>—Todos sentados —anunció el guardia a los presentes de la sala.<p>

El hombre llegó a su puesto. El helado que había degustado hacía unos minutos al menos lo había calmado lo suficiente como para seguir, sin contar a esa aspirina para hacer desaparecer su dolor de cabeza. Sólo rogaba a Buda que la situación no se volviera a repetir.

—Bueno, puede proseguir, Fiscal —terció el juez Shion. Meiko dio una cabezada.

—De acuerdo, señores: antes de que se interrumpiera esto, nos quedamos con el final de como terminó el incidente de la joven Kagamine. Ahora, sabemos que el Hospital, al hacer la denuncia, posee el feto que la joven expulsó... y del cual hay señales del abuso del Señor Kagamine...

—¡Objeción!

—Señorita Sakine, tenga cuidado.

—Me retracto. —Se acercó a su mesa y sacó una hoja en uno de sus folios—: Aquí tengo en mis manos la evidencia uno: un informe completo y detallado de la autopsia del feto en cuestión, realizada por el forense autorizado de Criminalística. —Entregó una copia al Juez y otra al médico en el estrado. Dio vuelta por un segundo, mirando a Miku, ella asintió, indicando que estaba bien—. Señor, ¿sería tan amable de leer en voz alta al público en la sala la evidencia?

—¡Objeción!

—No ha lugar.

—Por favor, sólo la conclusión.

—"Según el informe de la autopsia hecha el 16 de Junio de 2012, el cuerpo cadavérico en cuestión se trata de un feto de diez semanas, el cual presenta todos sus órganos destrozados, lo que coincidiría con el estado físico descripto de la madre. La causa de la muerte se presume una serie de golpes directos al útero, lo que habría provocado el desprendimiento prematuro de la placenta en la pared uterina y un daño irreversible al feto, resultando en un aborto inminente. No hay pruebas de intoxicación o malformaciones de gran importancia en el cadáver."

Miku cerró los ojos por un segundo. Era _peor_ de lo que pensaba. Dos manos, una de cada lado, le ayudaron a sobrepasar un poco el impacto.

—Entonces... ¿el gestante habría sobrevivido de no ser por el aborto inducido violentamente?

—Así parece.

Miku tapó su boca para no llorar otra vez. No quería causar un nuevo alboroto. Miró a Len con odio, que sólo estaba allí sentado, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Era increíble que ese bastardo hubiera asesinado a su propio hijo y estuviera ahí tan calmado…

El paramédico entregó la hoja a la fiscal. Ella regresó a la mesa y sacó otro folio más. Esperó un segundo y volvió su vista al juez, con aire confiado y determinado.

—Su señoría, aquí se encuentra la evidencia dos: un análisis de ADN para comprobar la maternidad y paternidad del feto.

—¡Objeción! —gritó alarmado el abogado defensor—. Su Señoría, mi cliente _no_ dio _ningún_ consentimiento para estas pruebas.

Kaito levantó una ceja, lleno de intriga. ¿Cuál era la jugada que trataba de hacer la intrépida castaña?

—Abogado, fiscal, acérquense.

—Señoría, no es necesario que el señor Kagamine de su consentimiento para la prueba de paternidad: Según el informe, los alelos heredados coinciden en un 95% de Rin, eso quiere decir que el padre, efectivamente, _es_ Len—Meiko sonrió ante la expresión lívida de Tonio que se quedó como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada encima—…Una de las ventajas de ser gemelos.

—En ese caso... lo permito, pero sólo como una teoría especulativa —repuso finalmente el Juez Shion. Tonio iba a replicar, pero la mirada azulada lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Meiko se volteó a Miku y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante, lo que calmó los ánimos de la Hatsune.

—Prosigo, Señoría: Aunque el Señor Kagamine no dio consentimiento para la prueba de paternidad, invito al jurado a ver el resultado de prueba de comparación de alelos. —Le pasa copias del trabajo al jurado, que la ojearon bastante curiosos— Notarán que el 95% de los genes marcados que posee el difunto feto coinciden con el ADN nuclear de su madre, Rin Kagamine. La cuestión es que en casos normales de padres no emparentados genéticamente, el bebé debería contener al menos un alelo de cada progenitor, dando una concordancia con cada uno de, al menos, el 50%. Como verán, los datos que presenta este caso son inusualmente altos, lo cual hace presumir que los padres de la criatura gestada compartían una gran cantidad de alelos en común… me atrevería a decir que el 100%, como se presenta en los gemelos, personas del jurado.

Los susurros se hicieron oír dentro de la sala, más al efecto de eco que tenía ésta que el exagerado volumen de los mismos. El abogado no tenía argumentos para contrarrestar esos papeles, por lo que lo dejó pasar por ese momento; él y Len debían replantear su estrategia de juego.

—Ahora, quiero llamar al estrado a la señorita Neru Akita, por favor —anunció Meiko, haciendo que la rubia se acercara al mueble de caoba, mostrando una gruesa venda en su hombro. Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción por testificar—. Señorita Akita, ¿jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro —repuso, elevando más la barbilla.

—Bien, Señorita Akita, veo que tiene una herida muy considerable en su hombro, ¿podría explicarle al jurado cómo se la hizo?

—De acuerdo. —Hizo una pausa, apelando a sus memorias—: Escuché unos gritos provenientes de casa de al lado, que era el hogar de Rin y Len Kagamine. Preocupada, me deslicé por detrás para ver si Rin estaba en peligro y vi a Len salir. Su mirada era terrible: parecía maligna... Y llevaba una navaja. Le pregunté qué había pasado y le grité que dejara el arma... y me apuñaló sin más. Luego, salió corriendo.

La fiscal la miró con perspicacia, teniendo una idea que probablemente los ayudaría a salvar ese barco de todas las objeciones de su rival.

—Dijo que había escuchado gritos y pensó inmediatamente en que la señorita Kagamine estaba en peligro, ¿eso se debe a algún hecho anterior que haya presenciado u oído?

—En esa casa constantemente se oía que salían gritos, más que nada de Rin... Oía a Len gritar, mezclado con insultos... Escuchaba cosas romperse en el suelo. Si quiere mi opinión, parecía que adentro se llevaba a cabo una lucha todos los días.

—¿Alguna vez recibió explicación de esos sonidos?

—Objeción. Señoría, la fiscal se está metiendo dentro de la vida privada de mi cliente. Apelo su derecho a intimidad.

—Ha lugar. Cuidado, fiscal.

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de su herida? —formuló una nueva pregunta, tratando de enfocarse en la parte que importaba: la agresión de Len contra Neru.

—Bueno…—vaciló un momento y prosiguió con voz algo oprimida—. Me cortó los ligamentos del brazo.

—¿Qué tan grave es el daño?

—No podré usar mi brazo por varios meses —repuso mirando a Len, entrecerrando los ojos. Su agresor se limitó a mirarla con absoluta frialdad.

—No más preguntas, su Señoría.

Avanzaba el tiempo en el tribunal y a pesar de eso, nadie de los presentes se distraía o aburría. El ambiente estaba tan cargado de tensión como el retrato del juicio a Northcott (5) en esa película de Angelina Jolie (6). El jurado en el estrado, tanto Meiko como Tonio en las mesas, Shimiko, Amako, Clara en la entrada, Miku, Mikuo y Neru en las sillas, todos y cada uno de ellos sentía que el corazón se les quería detener... Incluso Len estaba algo ceñudo.

Las pruebas que demostraban tortura física hecha por el acusado a la víctima estaban ya sobre la mesa, no sin tocar el corazón y estómago de la gran mayoría de los presentes. Las objeciones iban y venían de la boca de los dos abogados, como en un partido de tenis.

Finalmente, el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, o al menos se puso en cámara lenta. La hora de la verdad había llegado. El abogado defensor se levantó altivo, fresco (a pesar de todas las horas que habían estado en ese salón) y completamente seguro de sí mismo. Luego de acomodar algunos papeles, tal vez para crear más tensión, y se dispuso finalmente a hablar:

—La defensa llama al Señor Len Kagamine al estrado para testificar.

El aludido se levantó, siendo escrutado por todas las miradas de la habitación. Si testimonio iba a ser el más interesante de todo su juicio. La Hatsune no pudo evitar sentirse muy tensa ante la figura del muchacho. Después de haber jurado decir toda la verdad –cosa que les supo a mentira a muchos-, Tonio comenzó.

—Muy bien, Señor Kagamine, ya todos sabemos por qué está aquí; pero… ¿podría explicarnos su versión de los hechos?

—Bien… antes que nada quisiera decir esto: amo a Rin, siempre la amé. —Miró sus manos entrelazadas por un segundo, con el semblante serio. ¿Actuaba? Era tan bueno que nadie lo podía decir con certeza—, todo lo que hice fue con tal de mantenerla a mi lado. De pequeño nos abandonó mi madre a nosotros y a nuestro padre alcohólico crónico, por lo que desde muy pequeño tuve que comenzar a trabajar para mantenernos en condiciones dignas a los tres. Siempre viví con miedo a perder lo que más me importaba en mi vida, que era mi hermana gemela.

—Por lo que parece, ha tenido una vida muy dura, ¿no es así?

—Supongo. Es decir, yo no he tenido las mismas oportunidades ni educación moral que las personas en esta sala. La mayor parte de mi infancia la pasé bajo gritos y objetos lanzados por los aires, hasta que finalmente se rompían en mil pedazos en el suelo. Ella nos gritaba, diciendo que habíamos arruinado su vida y que todo hubiera sido mejor si no hubiéramos nacido. —Dirigió la vista hacia Miku, con un semblante indescifrable. La Hatsune, por más que le costara admitirlo, sabía que, hasta ahora, el muchacho estaba diciendo la verdad—; pero tal vez la peor parte era ver el trato de mis padres entre ellos dos. —Tomó pesadamente una bocanada de aire— Recuerdo… una escena que pasó hace mucho tiempo ya: estaba con mi madre en la cocina, debí de tener como ocho años; y vino mi padre, completamente borracho; y… bueno, la estampó contra la mesada y comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales con ella. —Había un pequeño temblor en su voz, para sorpresa de muchos— La peor parte fue escuchar los gritos de mi madre. "Dios santo, Len ¡no mires! ¡Por lo que más quieras en este mundo, no mires!"

El silencio reinó en la sala. La gran mayoría, por no decir todos, estaban completamente estupefactos con ese relato. Incluso algunas comenzaron a gimotear levemente. De sólo imaginar la situación se le ponía la piel de gallina a muchos. Neru tapó levemente su boca con la mano que le quedaba sana. Miku, simplemente, estaba congelada en su mente.

—¿Hechos de esta índole eran comunes en su casa? —preguntó el abogado, aprovechando el ablandamiento que parecía haber en las mujeres del jurado.

—Para ser sincero, no lo sé, pasaba más tiempo escondido en alguna habitación cuando estaba que tratando de averiguar todo lo que pasaba ahí. Todo el tiempo abrazando a mi hermana, que parecía tan aterrada como yo.

—No más preguntas, su Señoría —declaró el hombre de cabellos negros, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

"Deja la abogacía, Tonio, serías mejor político." Pensaba en su mente la fiscal. Primero apelaba al derecho de intimidad del Kagamine sobre cosas que no quería que el jurado escuchara y, luego, de la nada le hacía escupir con palabras dramáticas prácticamente toda su vida, mostrándolo sólo como un alma perdida. "Astuto, pero no lo suficiente como para ganar."

—Fiscal, es su turno.

Está asintió y se levantó de su silla. Su mirada se había vuelto más afilada de lo normal y sus pasos casi rompían las baldosas del piso, aun así, su semblante parecía tranquilo.

—Seré breve, para su suerte, Señor Kagamine. —Caminó unos cuantos pasos, haciendo un pequeño círculo imaginario— A ver si entendí bien: su madre los dejó y su padre era alcohólico, además de violento... Si eso fuera así como lo pinta, los homofóbicos tendrían razón con los argumentos de que la falta de cariño y la violencia vuelve gays a los hijos. ¿El hecho de que su madre no estuviera justifica que abusara de su hermana?

—Pues, en mi caso, lo justifica. Tal vez no pudieron ser las reacciones más aceptadas por la sociedad, pero así fui criado. Ella podría haber escapado cuando quisiera, pudo denunciarme o llamado a la policía… pero no lo hizo. "Abusar" me parecer una palabra muy abrupta, fiscal, además de innecesaria.

—Eso es todo, su Señoría. —Le costaba horrores pensar en eso, pero era una muy buena respuesta. Sólo esperaba que el jurado no se tragara todas sus patrañas. Podría haberlo acorralado ante la aplastante evidencia de que él había matado al futuro hijo de la Kagamine, en cuanto a la agresión hacia Neru y su intento de fuga cuando lo atraparon… pero decidió no gastar su saliva.

El muchacho volvió al lado de su abogado, con aire pesado. A decir verdad, ya extrañaba estar cerca de su adorable aunque mal portada hermana. Sólo esperaba que todo ese jueguito tonto, que se hacía llamar juicio, terminase de una buena vez.

Luego de unos minutos, el Juez Shion habló con tono marcial:

—Muy bien, ¿la defensa está preparada para su argumento final?

—Así es. Damas y caballeros del jurado, seguramente ahora mismo estén acribillados de millones de suposiciones y evidencias que hasta cierto punto deberían ser _ilegales_…—Dicho esto, dio una pequeña mirada a la fiscal—, pero recordemos cuál es el punto principal de este juicio: apresar a un muchacho que sólo actuó por presiones de la vida misma, un alma tan hundida en el lodo que lo único que deseaba en el fondo de su corazón era que la persona que más amaba en este mundo nunca lo dejara. El incesto es pecado, no crimen (7). Si ustedes no recuerdan eso al escribir sus votos de la sentencia final… me temo que Japón tendrá que perder a otro joven, trabajador, estudioso y de prometedor futuro.

Los aires de grandeza del abogado podían ser casi palpables, incluso a cien metros, lo que no causó más que rabia entre todas las personas que querían ver a Len con una soga en el cuello. Los segundos fueron eternos mientras ese hombre caminaba hacia su asiento, al lado del acusado.

—Fiscal, le toca —comentó el juez.

Meiko asintió y revolvió una vez más los apuntes que tenía, dándose cuenta que tenía los dedos temblorosos. Lo sabía. Sabía que dependía de esto para hacer la diferencia, para salvar una vida inocente tan vilmente destruida… miró a Miku, reunió todo su coraje y finalmente se levantó.

—Gracias, Señoría. Mi compañero —Miró con desafío a Tonio— les hizo a ver que Len es una pobre alma atormentada, víctima de nuestro "prejuicio" al incesto; así como uno juzgaría a un homosexual, a un bisexual, a un voyerista e, incluso a alguien que sufre zoofilia… damas y caballeros del jurado, _no_ fuimos convocados para juzgar el incesto, sino el crimen con que se cometió.

"No estamos aquí para condenar el hecho de que Len Kagamine cometiera incesto con su propia hermana, sino de que Len Kagamine abusó física, psicológica y sexualmente de ella de forma brutal y repetitiva, llegando hasta el extremo de asesinar a sangre fría a su propio hijo; y, durante todo este tiempo, se defendió a capa y espada diciendo que lo hacía por amor. —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, a la vez que cerraba los ojos—. Díganme, ¿qué clase de amor es ese?

_"_Y no me refiero al incesto en sí, sino en la forma como se desenvolvió. Porque si esto _no_ es un crimen —agregó, señalando la fotografía del feto en el proyector, junto a una muy golpeada Rin Kagamine—... nos queda ponernos a pensar qué sería realmente uno para la humanidad.

Y calló, sentándose en su silla, encomendándose a los Cielos.

—Si ninguna otra persona tiene algo para objetar, les ruego al jurado que vaya a formular el veredicto final. Por ahora, todos tendrán una hora para descansar, o hasta que los miembros terminen su veredicto. —Tomó su mazo y golpeó una vez la mesa—. Se levanta la sesión.

_"El incesto es pecado, no crimen"_ quedó atascado en la cabeza de Miku, que se movió dubitativamente en dirección a la puerta de salida.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó a Meiko, quien estaba pálida como la tiza y le temblaba el musculo de la barbilla.

—Sólo nos queda esperar y rogar que todo salga bien —replicó la castaña con voz ronca.

La Hatsune asintió, preguntándose una y otra vez cuantas sesiones de terapia serían necesarias para superar esto. Sintió una tibia mano en la suya y volteó a ver la cara de su amante. Estaba segura que la maldita frase de Tonio también la estaba pensando.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

Aunque el joven vaciló un momento, habló con firmeza: —Lo estará, Miku, es preciso tener fe de que así será.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y miró a las policías.

—Me imagino que deben estar acostumbradas a esto, ¿verdad?

Amako sonrió con amarga ironía.

—La verdad es que no; uno siempre trata de mantener la calma, pero en el fondo uno se siente en la cuerda floja en un abismo, con una vara entre las manos... así me pasó en mi juicio: me acusaron de agresión a dos de mis compañeros en una operación en Kazajstán... cuando en realidad intentaron violarme. Créeme —añadió al ver la cara de pena y estupefacción de la aludida—, nunca sentí _tanto_ miedo de estar allí, parada frente a la corte marcial, oyendo cada asquerosa mentira de esos sujetos.

—Incluso las personas más fuertes que conocen pueden quebrarse —añadió Shimiko, tomando a su compañera de los hombros.

—En todo caso... al final ellos tuvieron una multa. Realmente, fue muy bajo, cuando yo veía, entre los estallidos y los disparos durante los operativos, como maltrataban a las mujeres residentes. Me pareció inaudito, pero, al menos, los habían castigado. Esto te lo digo —dijo clavando la vista en los ojos de la muchacha—, para que entiendas que no _siempre_ la justicia es _tan_ justa como quisiéramos que sea. Pero con esperanza, podemos lograr una diferencia, aunque sea pequeña.

—Comprendo —asintió la aludida en un pequeño hilo de voz—, créanme que ahora lo único que quiero es ver el final.

—Todos nosotros —precisó Clara.

¿Para qué mentir? Estaba mentalmente agotada de todo lo que había presenciado en ese tiempo, era como si hubieran agarrado su vida y la hubiesen metido en un cuadro abstracto, si no es que era en una licuadora. Así de atormentada se sentía. Sólo debía mantener un perfil de fuerza mental para que su amado hermano no se preocupase.

* * *

><p>El reloj grande de la sala que avanzaba a una lentitud absurda, finalmente había dado la vuelta completa. Con el corazón latiéndoles violentamente como un pájaro atrapado en las costillas, entraron a la sala, junto con el resto de los asistentes.<p>

Len se mantenía estoico, con una sonrisita de satisfacción. Saldría de este lugar a donde estaba la ovejita descarriada de su hermanita. Oh, Rinny, ¿Quién te salvaría de esta? Nadie. Estarían de nuevo juntos, aquí, ahora… Y, finalmente, en el _Infierno_.

—Muy bien, ¿el jurado ha llegado a un veredicto? —preguntó el Juez con tono tenso.

—Sí, su Señoría —habló quien parecía el líder del jurado, la cual respondía al nombre de Lola. Dicho esto, un papel fue entregado al hombre de cabellos azules por parte de un policía. Él lo desdobló con cuidado, leyó detalladamente y lo devolvió a la mujer.

—Acusado, defensa, fiscal... por favor pónganse de pie. —Todos los nombrados acataron la orden, no sin demostrar un conjunto de expresiones faciales varias.

El corazón de la Hatsune latió tan rápido en su pecho que sintió que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de él.

—Por el cargo de agresión en segundo grado, ¿cómo se le declara al acusado?

—Encontramos al acusado... culpable.

Los testigos se permitieron un pequeño respiro. Neru no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Primera condena, y aún faltaban varias más.

—Por el cargo de violación agravada por el vínculo, ¿cómo se le declara al acusado?

—Encontramos al acusado... inocente.

_"¿¡Qué?!"_ estuvo a punto de gritar Miku. ¡¿Que todos estaban ciegos o qué?! ¡Len la había violado en su propia cara, carajo! ¿Qué más pruebas querían? Amako le tomó de la mano y le sonrió con pesadez: "Así es el sistema judicial, Miku... No por nada dicen: 'La justicia es ciega'"

—Por el cargo de violencia doméstica, ¿cómo se le declara?

—Es encontrado... culpable.

¡Culpable! La respiración de Miku estaba aumentando a cada segundo. Vio a Len: ya _no_ estaba sonriendo.

—Por el cargo de negligencia tutelar, ¿cómo se le declara?

—Encontramos al acusado… culpable.

Otra sentencia para añadir a su haber. Cada vez que esa mágica palabra salía de los labios de Lola, parecía que _algo_ renacía en los tres muchachos dentro de la sala.

—Y finalmente... por el cargo de homicidio culposo agravado por el vínculo, ¿cómo se declara al acusado?

Era, junto a la de violación, la más _grave_. La respiración de la chica de las coletas era completamente ínfima. Literalmente ya no podía respirar... Tomó la mano de Mikuo, poco tardó en descubrir que él estaba temblando. Neru permanecía casi sin moverse, como una estatua de mármol.

Shimiko y Amako también se tomaron de las manos, casi sin parpadear...

—Encontramos al acusado... culpable.

Se formó un silencio casi total alrededor de la sala. Miku sintió que literalmente podía respirar de nuevo. ¡Culpable! ¡Declarado culpable! Aunque había quedado impune lo de la violación a su amiga (y eso le seguía doliendo como una espina clavada en el corazón) no todo había sido en vano: hubo justicia para esa pobre criatura que había tenido la desgracia de tener un padre como Len.

Shimiko y Amako soltaron sendos suspiros. Al fin todo había terminado... sólo quedaba el veredicto. El Juez Shion asintió y dijo:

—Muy bien, al escuchar todos los testigos y pruebas... que el acusado se ponga de pie.

La cara de Len estaba completamente pálida y crispada y le temblaba un músculo de la mandíbula, al oír al juez Shion hablar de su destino con voz áspera. Insultos era todo lo que llenaba su fuero interno.

—Len Kagamine, será condenado a 30 años de prisión en la prisión Fu Chu (8). Se le quitará la patria potestad de forma permanente de su pupila, Rin Kagamine. Además, deberá pagar una indemnización de cien mil yenes a la Señorita Neru Akita. ¡Se levanta la sesión! —Un martillazo y todo acabó.

El muchacho apretó los puños, sintiendo una vez más cómo la ira lo dominaba. Abajo la máscara de serenidad, fría y calculadora, sólo tenía un sentimiento en su cabeza: furia. Y sabía muy bien quién era la responsable.

—¿Estás feliz con esto, maldita perra mal agradecida? —Bajo la mirada, para levantarla con su nueva expresión— ¡Rin, te juro que cuando salga de esa pocilga _no_ va a haber poder sobre la faz de la Tierra que me impida matarte de una buena vez, sucia traidora! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, sin importarle quiénes estuvieran compartiendo la sala. La bestia había despertado y no existía nada que pudiese calmarla.

—Guardias, llévense a este rufián de mi corte —clamó el Juez, mientras batía fuertemente el mazo contra su mesa.

Hicieron falta tres personas para controlarlo, pues Len _quiso_ levantarse para ir _derechito_ hacía Miku, quien estaba paralizada. Mikuo se había puesto frente a ella, decidido a protegerla si se daba el caso... afortunadamente los agentes lograron mantenerlo a raya.

—¡RIN, A DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS, TE MATARÉ! ¡¿OÍSTE, PERRA MALAGRADECIDA?! ¡TE DEJARÉ PEOR QUE AL ABORTO DE HIJO QUE PENSABAS TENER! ¡QUÍTENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA...! —Dio la vuelta, completamente enfurecido, mirando a los ojos de Miku, lleno de furia—. Y tú tampoco te quedas fuera de esto, zorra malparida, ¿¡me oyes!? —sentenció entre bufos.

Daba miedo ver a Len: Casi echaba espuma por la boca, mientras trataba de soltarse. Sólo pensaba en matar, matar, _matar_ todo lo que estuviese en frente suyo para ir donde Rin y estrellar su maldita cabeza contra la pared.

Sólo fue hasta que los policías se llevaron al joven de la habitación que todos los presentes pudieron volver a respirar.

—Este va a ser el _"bum"_ periodístico del momento.—susurró un presente por la parte trasera del jurado. El ambiente estaba tan callado que el comentario rebotó por escasos segundos.

—Oh Dios... Oh, Dios—gimió la chica de pelo verde aferrándose la brazo de su amante, quien le daba un reconfortante abrazo.

—Se reveló _tal_ y como _era_: un tremendo hijo de puta —repuso Meiko asintiendo.

El juez Shion y sus asistentes hicieron salir al jurado y al resto de los presentes, algunos de ellos salieron corriendo a respirar aire. Los últimos que se quedaron fueron los Hatsune, Clara, Neru, las detectives y Meiko.

—Felicidades, detectives —repuso Tonio mirándolas con frío desdén—, pero _no_ canten victoria, _siempre_ se puede apelar.

—Claro, _suerte_ con eso, abogado—terció Shimiko arqueando las cejas con ironía—. A ver si algún juez le cree su cuentito y tras este "show" de su cliente... lo _dudo_ mucho.

Tonio le fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba su maletín y salía de la sala a grandes zancadas. Su compañera le palmoteó la espalda, sonriente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes, Miku? —le preguntó la psicóloga con amabilidad. La Hatsune sólo suspiró—, creo que es mejor que se retiren a descansar.

—Claro... es lo mejor —susurró ella, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Que te ocurre, Miku?—le preguntó su hermano rodeándole con un brazo—, ¿no estás contenta?

—No es eso, es sólo que... —Miku juntó las yemas de sus dedos—...estoy pensando en Rin.

Al oír ese nombre, las detectives, la fiscal y la psicóloga pusieron cara de aprensión. ¡Cielos! De todo este desmadre, se habían olvidado de lo _más_ importante. ¿Cómo le dirían _ahora_?

—Doctora, ¿cómo cree que reaccionaría? —susurró Amako a Clara, quien se encogió tristemente de hombros.

—Recemos porque no esté viendo el noticiario en este momento —comentó Neru, poniendo su mano sana en la chica de las coletas.

—No lo puedo decir con certeza, Detective. Seguimos trabajando con ella, y sería mentira decir que estamos progresando en su mentalidad. Lo único cierto es que podría ser... cualquier cosa. Eso sí, habría que estar pendientes de por si ocurriese algún incidente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella podría... _podría_...? —tartamudeó Miku, aterrorizándose. Su hermano reafirmó el abrazo.

—No estamos seguras, Miku, pero todo puede suceder—finalizó Shimiko con gravedad.

La chica de ojos cerúleos salió resueltamente, acompañada por Mikuo, Meiko y Neru. Trataba de mantenerse serena, a pesar de toda la marejada de sentimientos que tenía danzando en su cabeza, y más todavía al tratar de evadir a la jauría de reporteros que querían acribillarla a preguntas. Casi no sentía los codazos y las vociferantes preguntas de los periodistas, solo pensaba únicamente en su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>"Tiene un mensaje de voz"<em>

La psicóloga tuvo en ese momento la certeza de que iba a pasar algo. No sabía por qué, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sentía. Y esa misma sensación la compartían las detectives, mientras las tres iban en el auto-patrulla. Amako tomó el celular y lo puso en altavoz, para que todas pudieran escucharlo.

_"¡Doctora Clara! Venga pronto a mi casa, por favor. Rin está teniendo un ataque de furia y se resiste a estar conmigo, se ha encerrado y no sé qué hacer... ¡Venga pronto!"_. La voz de la señora Kobler no demostraba otra cosa que desesperación.

Las tres mujeres se vieron con horror: Era más que sabido.

El enardecimiento de Rin era perceptible hasta fuera de la adorable casa en la cual, según sus palabras, la habían aprisionado. Encerrada en su alcoba designada, sólo se dedicaba a apretar fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho, vestida con el viejo uniforme que Len le había obligado a usar y haciéndole caso omiso a los gritos de su madre, que exigía una y otra vez que descorriera el cerrojo y la dejase entrar.

El timbre resonó en el hogar, la viuda no tuvo más remedio que atender la puerta, aliviándose completamente al ver que sus visitas no resultaban ser otras que las detectives y Clara, quienes dieron una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar.

—¿Cómo lo supo?—le preguntó Amako sin rodeos al terminar la cortesía.

La mujer suspiró.

—Escuchó mientras yo veía las noticias. Ninguna de las dos nos encontramos en la mejor posición, no es por ser hipócrita, pero también deben entender que acabo de perder a un hijo. —Lanzó un suspiro ante sus palabras, realmente dolida por el veredicto, pero en ese momento debía ser fuerte, aún le quedaba Rin.

—Entendemos perfectamente, señora —habló en un tono amable y conciliador la psicóloga—, es por eso que estamos aquí: para ayudarlas.

—Rin se encerró en su habitación y ya no quiere salir... tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarla más que yo. —Contuvo un pequeño gimoteo, todo con tal de no demostrar la impotencia que está sintiendo al no poder lidiar ni con su propia hija.

La dueña de la casa asintió, dando vagas indicaciones mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, probablemente para preparar alguna infusión que calmase los nervios de todos.

Las tres mujeres restantes subieron las escaleras con pesado semblante, preparándose mentalmente para la nueva batalla que librarían.

—Es bastante peculiar el comportamiento de esa mujer, ¿no es así? —comentó la detective de cabellos rubios en un susurro—. A veces parece querer cooperar con nosotras y, en otras, entorpecer nuestro trabajo.

—Tú misma escuchaste la declaración del Kagamine, Amako —dijo la psicóloga, sin mirarla, mientras seguía subiendo—, esta mujer no sabe realmente cómo actuar. Por un lado, quiere ser la madre que nunca pudo ser para sus hijos; pero, a la vez, debe seguir trastornada por recuerdos que tuvo con su esposo.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó Shimiko, curiosa.

—No lo sé, sólo especulo.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de roble, donde aguardaba la furiosa muchacha. No pudieron evitar tragar saliva antes de aventurarse siquiera a tratar de pronunciar alguna palabra.

—Rin, somos Amako, Shimiko y Clara, vinimos a verte luego del... juicio —dijo la detective castaña con suma dulzura, golpeando levemente la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Rin? ¿Quieres abrir, por favor? —añadió la psicóloga en el mismo tono.

—¡No! ¡Todos me mienten, nadie me escucha! ¡Quiero a Len! ¡Sáquenlo de esa maldita prisión y que venga a rescatarme! —se escuchó como respuesta por parte de la rubia, acompañado de varios sonidos de objetos rompiéndose.

Amako del puro apuro decidió no negociar nada con la chica y propinó una patada certera al cerrojo de la puerta, ahogando un pequeño gemido de dolor. Ésta cedió al instante y las mujeres trataron de acceder al lugar.

Rin reaccionó de una forma insólita: se arrojó contra las tres, mientras sostenía una muñeca de porcelana. Las detectives la agarraron de los antebrazos, haciéndole una llave para que soltara el objeto. La pequeña rubia forcejeó un momento con ellas, mostrando que tenía mucha energía, gritando con rabia. Ahí notaron que no estaba lastimada ni se había cortado, tal y como habían temido momentos antes. Había, eso sí, pedazos de porcelana rotos en un rincón y una gran rajadura en el espejo del armario, como si le hubiera lanzado algo.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Shimiko para sí, sin dejar de sujetarla.

—¡Rin, cálmate, por favor!—exclamó Amako.

— ¡A mí no me digas que me calme, vieja perra estúpida! ¡Quiero a mi Len, quiero a mi Len, QUIERO A MI LEN!—chilló Rin con rabia, arrojándoles una de las muñecas, haciendo que las mujeres retrocedieran—. ¡Por su culpa Len está en prisión, nunca se los voy a perdonar!

—Rin, aunque reacciones de esta manera, no lograrás lo que quieres —terció Amako, impasible—, sólo consigues hacerte daño a ti misma.

—¡Cállese!—le gritó tapándose la cara, cubriéndose los surcos de lágrimas de sus mejillas—. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Sólo déjenme en paz!

La Señora Kobler, en el piso de abajo, contuvo un fuerte sollozo que quería escapar de su pecho. Se desplomó en una de las butacas estampadas, tapándose la cara y meciéndose a sí misma, para tratar de calmarse: debía serenarse, pues solo así podía salir adelante de esta espantosa situación que la tenía atrapada, como una rata en un laberinto. Intentó prender el televisor, sólo para apagarlo otra vez. Todos los canales mostraban lo mismo: el rostro descompuesto de su hijo (pues a pesar del monstruo que se había convertido, SEGUÍA siendo su hijo) gritando y forcejeando con los policías en la sala. _"Oh, señor, dame fuerzas"_ gimió mentalmente dando un suave suspiro.

—Además, ¿creen que Len es un criminal, eh? ¡Se equivocan: la criminal soy _yo_! ¡He hecho cosas _peores_ que él! —Su semblante oscilaba entre lo adolorido y lo demencial.

—¿Que has dicho? —inquirió Shimiko.

—Rin, ¿podrías explicarnos con calma lo que tratas de decir?—preguntó Clara con estupor.

— Yo... yo... —Ella miró confundida y luego volvió a arremeter—, mi padre. Todos creen que él se cayó de las escaleras... por estar borracho, ¿no? —Una risa salvaje pujaba por salir de su garganta, para horror de las detectives y la psicóloga—, ¡pues la verdad es peor de lo que creen! ¡_YO_ lo empujé de las escaleras! Pues, pues... ¡pues sólo así me libraría de la fiesta de Miku, a la que no podía... digo, no _quería_ ir! Listo, yo casi lo maté: espósenme y llévenme con Len.

Shimiko y Amako se miraron consternadas: ¡Tantas cosas que habían pasado hoy, para recibir otro golpe más!

Clara suspiró.

—Rin, aunque quisiéramos creerte, no podemos. —Las dos mujeres a su lado la miraron extrañadas.

—¿Qué? —¿Y a esta tipa qué rayos le había picado? ¡Se lo acababa de confesar!— ¿Como que no puede?

—Simplemente por dos razones. Uno, estás incapacitada para testificar o dar testimonio valedero, ¿lo recuerdas? Y dos, por más que tengamos que llevarte a la cárcel, sería para una de mujeres, como Ujiie, así que _nunca_ podrías estar con tu hermano si te encerramos, ¿entiendes? —Clara amagó a tocarle la mejilla, pero la chica retrocedió—; ¿No son suficientes pesos en tu mente como para tener más?

—Y-yo... —Por unos momentos en sus ojos hubo un brevísimo asomo de entendimiento... que despareció tan pronto como vino y negó con la cabeza—, me vale una mierda lo que piense, usted y los demás. Nada de lo que hagan o digan me harán cambiar de opinión.

—Todos sabemos que querías mucho a Len, pero ya no hay más nada que se pueda hacer, pequeña —sentenció ella—, sólo esperar.

—¿Esperar? ¿Y cuánto? ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para que ustedes, cerebros de mosquito, se den cuenta que Len es inocente? —Se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, como de esos niños pequeños que ponen mala cara cuando los tienen que llevar al odontólogo.

—Cuando él demuestre que es inocente. Y si hubieras visto lo que nosotras en el estrado... yo diría que vayas acomodándote en una silla.

—No me interesa —refunfuñó la rubia sentándose en la cama, sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos.

—Supongo que eres demasiado inteligente para nuestros juegos mentales, Rin.

—Lo repito: No-me-interesa-una-jodida-mierda —puntualizó con saña, mirando obstinadamente la pared.

—Bien, entonces creo que sólo nos retiraremos por ahora. —Caminó hacia la puerta con tranquilidad, llegó al marco y volteó un poco la cabeza para mirarla—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, o cuando tu cabeza se calme un poquito, recuerda: mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.

—Sí, sí, como sea—musitó la chica sin dejar de mirar a la pared. A pesar de que en el fondo de su mente, lo que más deseara era hablar con alguien y no sentirse tan sola como en ese momento.

—¿Está bien que nos vayamos, Clara? —preguntó bastante insegura Shimiko.

—La chica sigue shockeada y muy estresada por la situación. Debe tener un tiempo a solas para que asimile todo y pueda salir de su propio encierro emocional. Hasta que no se admita a sí misma todo el daño que se permitió recibir, no hablará. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Creo que tú sabes muy bien de eso, ¿no? —Lanzó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que la castaña bajase la cabeza.

—Entonces es mejor que hagamos lo que ella dijo: dejémosla en paz —musitó Amako posando la mano en el hombro de su compañera.

—¿Desean un poco de té antes de irse? —preguntó la señora Kobler, pareciendo estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, al verlas reaparecer en el vestíbulo.

—No se preocupe, señora, estamos bien—le rechazó amablemente Amako, sonriéndole con compasión—, será mejor que usted misma descanse.

—Llame a una amistad suya, de seguro le vendrá bien —aconsejó Shimiko—. Será una noche muy larga para las dos.

Las tres hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, notando claramente la cara de incomodidad (mitad por las victorias, mitad por las derrotas) que cada una portaba en sus rostros.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Ese es el apodo con se le conoce tristemente a Natsumi Tsuji, quien a los 11 años se volvió un fenómeno de Internet y da la subcultura del Gore, al asesinar a una compañera de clase con un cúter en un aula de clases. Actualmente reside en el centro penitenciario de Ujiie, en una celda de aislamiento. <strong>

**(2) Se le conoce como **_**Paradise Lost, **_**a la saga de documentales de HBO, (Tres en total) que contaban el terrible caso de tres niños asesinados en West Memphis, E. en 1993, acusando tres jóvenes, Damien Ecchols, Jason Baldwin y Jesse Miskelley, en base a su apariencia oscura y conducta antisocial, por las fuertes connotaciones religiosas del pueblo. Durante los años de rodaje se revela que el ADN de los acusados nunca se halló en los cadáveres y que el proceso forense fue muy limitado. La saga reunió adeptos que creían en la inocencia de los jóvenes. **

**Los acusados fueron liberados en 2011, bajo una Declaración Alford, tras 18 años de prisión. La última cinta: **_**Paradise Lost: Purgatory**_** fue nominada en los Premios Oscar del 2011. **

**(3) El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro o de algún tipo de acto violento contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad, y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo co su agresor. **

**El origen de este fenómeno se dio en Estocolmo, Suecia, el 23 de agosto de 1973: Jan Erik Olsson intentó asaltar el Banco de Crédito de Estocolmo. Tras verse acorralado tomó de rehenes a cuatro empleados del banco, tres mujeres y un hombre. A pesar de las amenazas contra su vida, entre ellas que fueron obligados a ponerse de pie con sogas alrededor de sus cuellos, los rehenes terminaron protegiendo al raptor para evitar que fueran atacados por la policía de Estocolmo. **

**(4) Fred West (1941 – 1995) fue un asesino en serie británico. Durante 20 años (entre 1967 y 1987) él y su esposa Rosemary "Rose" West aterrorizaron a Inglaterra al secuestrar, torturar, violar y asesinar al menos a una docena de mujeres, la mayoría oriundas de Gloucester. Entre las propias víctimas de los crímenes de los West figuran la primera esposa de Fred, y sus propias hijas, una de ellas fue enterrada junto a las otras en el cuarto juegos de las otras hijas. Fueron arrestados en 1992 y mientras esperaban el juicio, Fred se ahorcó en su celda. Se decidió que Rose fuera liberada posiblemente en 2019. **

**Actualmente su hogar, el Número ****25 de Cromwell Street junto con la casa 23 de esa misma calle fueron demolidas para convertirlas en un paseo en memoria de las víctimas. **

**(5) Se refiere a Gordon Stewart Northcott, quien en Wineville, California en los años 20, tenía en su gallinero a una docena de niños como esclavos sexuales. El caso destapó un grave caso de corrupción policial y de intercambio de niños, algunos sin ser encontrados. Northcott fue condenado a la horca, donde murió en 1930. **

**(6) El caso de Northcott y de una de sus víctimas, Walter Collins, cuyo caso es todavía un misterio sin resolver, inspiró la película **_**The Changeling,**_** dirigida por Clint Eastwood y**__**protagonizada por Angelina Jolie.**

**(7) "El incesto es pecado, no delito" fue la base de la defensa de **Fabián Hathallah y Pablo Cazabán, abogados defensores del "Chacal" mendocino. Aquí un pequeño artículo periodístico donde explicaron su estrategia: **www. mdzol (punto) com/mdz/nota/129894**** **

**(8) Fu Chu es una de las prisiones más importantes y estrictas de todo Japón, donde cumplen condena y han de convivir más de 2.000 personas. Además, es una de las que acoge a un mayor número de extranjeros.**

**Uff, luego de tres discos de Breaking Benjamin, uno de Evanescence, otro de My Chemical Romance, seguido por uno de Panda y un corte de luz… al fin está listo.**

**Muchas gracias por hable leído hasta aquí, esperamos tener el próximo capítulo pronto (ya falta tan poco para el final).**

**Kisses!**

**P.D.: ¿La declaración de Len no les hace recordar a un comercial de Investigation Discovery del programa "Nacidos para matar"?**


End file.
